Hetalia Truth or Dare
by ChibitaliaVargas
Summary: Me and my friend Sam Have gathered the Hetalia Cast for Torturin- I mean For a Fun game of Truth or Dare -nervous laughter- hehee So there are CRACK PAIRINGS like Me x Norway, Sam x Spain, Romano x Italy and you'll see the rest LATER ON! Submit Dares and i will Put them maybe In Ch.3! :3 P.S In This me nor Sam Like France... HAVE FUN MAKIN DARES 4 Ch.3 Sam:Max:6 Alex me :agreed
1. THE MADNESS BEGINS!

Alex:Hello People of Fanfiction world! XD First off My name is Alex! And this is Sam -points-

Sam:Yo!

Alex: AND WE ARE THE HOSTS!

Sam:YES And this is a game of Hetalia Truth or dare! But first here are our apperances!

Hello im Sam and this is my appearance: Shoulder length black hair with side bangs and deep blue navy blue and gray boyfriend cardigan and white t shirt and grey skinny jeansand checkerboard pattern Chuck Taylors. Get Me mad and ill Get 20ft black wings and Redish eyes!

Hello im Alex and this is my Apperance: Black Jeans, A black Stripe shirt, And short messy Silver hair and Violet eyes and White chibi wings. When i get mad This is my appearence: A Scythe Black Demon wings, Black school dress and Red eyes

Alex:OK LETS GET THIS STARTED!

Sam:Where are the Hetalia characters?

Alex:Uhh- There uhh –claps hands twice and they appear-

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! Were am I?

America:Relax England –hugs-

Alex:Hehe –takes pics-

Hungary:Get Me copies!

Alex:OMG HUNGARY I MISS YOU! –glomps-

Hungary:-is on floor getting glomped- Hehe me too :D

England:Whoa Russia why are you so small?

Alex:Im not Russia –points at Russia- That's Russia When I was Small I used to look like him.-Gives Russia Sunflowers- -Blushes slightly-

Russia:Thank you.

China:Aww its like Father and Son, Aru.

England:-nods in agreement-

America:-picks up Alex- Whoa he's so similar to Russia!

Sam:-is laughing in Corner-

America:What so funny?

Alex:-taps Americas shoulder- America im a Girl.

Everyone except Sam:WHAT?

Sam:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alex:SAM! You owe me 2 bucks.

Sam:-gives 2 dollors- Damn!

Everyone:So ur a girl?

Alex:Yes.

Germany:This is weird.

Italy: Ve~ PASTA!

Japan:Herro Alex-San.

Alex:JAPAN! –Gives 5 dollors- I bought another one of your yaoi Mangas.

Japan:Thank you Alex-San.

-Prussia comes out of nowhere-

Prussia:THE AWESOME THAT IS ME IS HERE!

France:Ohohohoho Hello Prussia.

Prussia:-Drags Spain in here-

Alex:Ohhhh Hey Sam look who it is.

Sam:-Blushing slightly- S-shut it!

Spain:Hola Todos!

Alex:Hola Espania.

Sam:H-hi S-spain.

Spain:-Hugs Sam- SAM!~ You look so pretty today!

Sam:T-thanks.

Canada:Why are we here?

Alex:CANADA –Glomps-

Prussia:Hey Birdie!

Alex:WE ARE GONA PLAY A GOOD GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE!

Everyone:Ok.

Alex:YAY EVERYONE AGREE'S Because no one wants to see my evil -

-Spell weres off and Alex turns back to a teen-

Alex:-looks down- uhhh –Runs to other room and changes- -comes back emberrased-

Sam:HA!

Alex:SHUT UP SAM

Russia:Well at least you are wearing something a bit more …feminen.

Alex:-blushes-

Sam:Russia and Alex sittin in a tr-

-smacks Sam-

Sam:OW!

Alex:-Drinks Vodka- SHUT IT SAM!

Russia:oh Alex Can I have some Vodka?

Alex:-Gives Vodka-

Alex:OK LETS START SAM What are your dares?

Sam:OK! Prussia Truth or Dare?

Prussia:DARE KESESESESES!

Sam:Ok We have to tie you to a chair and we have to tickle you to you pee ur pants.

Prussia:W-WHAT?

Alex:What you heard! –tackles and ties to Chair-

Prussia:GEH UNTIE ME!

Everyone:Sorry a dare is a dare. –starts to tickle Prussia-

Prussia:-laughs like a maniace- OMG NO! HAHA! –Pees self- DAMNIT!

Alex:HAHAHAH! :D

Sam: –is on floor laughing- OK Next!

Alex:SPAIN! Truth or Dare?

Spain:Oh Um Truth Alex.

Alex:I DARE YOU TO KISS THE PERSON YOU LIKE! MWAHAHAHAH

Sam:o-oh.

Spain:Ah ok –has light blush- -stands and walks up to Sam-

Sam:H-hola S-spain

Spain:-kisses Sam-

Alex:Hurr Sam ur dream cometrue!

Sam:-faints-

Alex:uhhh ok NEXT!

Sam:-Wakes up- FRANCE Truth or Dare?

France:Truth Mon Ami!

Sam: who was the first person you fucked?

Alex:ohohohohohoho

France:Oh That's Obvious England of course!

England:SHUT UP YOU FROG! –Blushes-

America:Oh England you Naughty thing –Smirks-

Alex:OK AMERICA Truth or Dare?

AMERICA:Dare Dude –eats hamburger-

Alex:I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH ENGLAND FOR 3 Min!

America:-Blushes- Ok

England:Wha- -Gets cut off When America Starts Kissing him- -Kisses back-

Hungary:-Takes pics-

-10 min Later-

America:-picks up England and leaves to another room-

Alex:HOL- -Nosebleed-

Russia:-goes to Alex- Alex are you Ok?

Alex:-Has tissue- Huh? Oh ya.

Sam:-Nosebleed from USUK- Hehehe

Spain:-Gives tissue- Are you Ok too Sam?

Hungary:Ill Be back heheh –leaves to room with America and England-

Me:GET ME COPIES!

Sam:-faints with blush-

Alex:Don't worry shes fine.

Spain:-Carry's Sam Bridal style to Couch- There! Let her rest

Alex:OK NEXT!

Sam:RUSSIA!

Russia:Da?

Sam:I dare you to go Without Vodka for the whole Day!

Russia and Alex:WHAT? –looks at eachother-

Alex:Oh I thought you said Russia and Alex –Drinks Vodka-

Russia:Damnit.

Alex:-Still drinking-

Sam:Hehehe –whispers- I feel some Alex x Russia Moments near.

Alex:-Has vodka in mouth- ?- -Gets cut off With Russia Kissing Alex and stealing Some Vodka- R-russia.

Russia:Ah~

Alex:-Has face as red as tomato-

Sam:Ok Canada Truth or Dare?

Canada:U-uh Dare?

Sam:I Dare you to Kiss Prussia!

Prussia:KESESESESESESES!

Canada:u-uh –Blushes-

Prussia:Come on Birdie!

Canada:-Leans to kiss Prussia-

Prussia:-Grabs Canada and pulls on Lap-

Canada:Meep!

Prussia:-Deepens kiss-

Alex:hehehehe –Takes pics and nosebleeds-

Sam:GET ME COPIES!

-Hears Hungary from room say Me too-

Hungary:-Comes running out of room-

Alex:Are they done?

Sam:Or Does America have a Stick up Englands ass? –Chuckle-

Alex:-laughing-

Hungary:Ya they are done. Ima go make copies of this

Alex:-Take these too –Hands camera-

Hungary:HEHEHE OK!

-Hears moan come from Canada-

Alex:HE GO DO IT IN ONE OF THE ROOMS!

Prussia:-picks up Canada and leaves to a room-

Alex:-follows secretly- SAM YOU CONTINUE!

Sam:OK!

Sam:-Hears noises- Uhh ok… well apperantly I have to continue this.

Spain:Ok lets continue.

Germany:Ja.

Italy:Ve~

Romano:Whatever. –is Hugging Italy- (INCEST!) (total Incest fan)

Sam:OK France truth or Dare?

France:Dare Mon Cher~

Sam:Ok The Dare is You Must let A person Pour a cup of Warm water down your Pants.

Alex:-comes back from room and has nosebleed-

Sam:DAMN DUDE

Alex:I heard omething about water and france

Sam: Ya someone has to pour water down france's Pants.

Alex:HEHEHEHE –Has evil smirk- Ill do it. –Has Russia's Aura around-

France:-Gulp-

Alex:-pours water in cup and warms it in microwave-

France:Im Scared now.

Alex:Ready France?

Russia:Ha I Actually Like this host.

Alex:Thank you Russia! –Pulls France's Pants and pours Water-

France:AHHH~

Everyone except Sam:What the fuck man.

Sam:-Is Laughing cuz she saw something on youtube-

Alex:Hehehe –throws cup in dish washer-

Russia:OK Next.

Alex:OK Russia Truth or Dare?

Russia:Truth, Da?

China:Aiya KOREA GET OFF ME!

(YAY APPEARANCE OF KOREA Sorry if he's OOC D: )

Korea:Your Breast belong to Korea, Da Zee~. Hey ALEX –Glomps Alex-

Alex:Hi Korea! u

Korea:What are you guys doing?

Everyone:Truth or Dare.

Korea:OHHH I WANT TO PLAY!

Alex:Ok Take a seat! OK So Russia your truth is Have you ever flashed someone, but pretended it was an accident?

Russia:No.

Sam:Ok then, KOREA WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

Korea:About 2 minutes ago da zee~.

Sam:Ok

Alex:OK That was the first Chapter!

Everyone:Alex doesn't Own Hetalia All she owns is This house and Herself.

Alex:DAMN STRAIT!

Sam:Shut up and wrap it up –presses wrap it up box-

(If you know were that's from PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! AND If you want some Dares! Sam:Limit:6 Alex:Agreed! But I might put them until Chapter 3 so YUS! :O)


	2. The crackness much?

Alex:I was just a robot that was made.

Sam:By a smart and lonely scientist.

Alex:The result could only be called a … miracle

Sam:Miracle

Alex: there was still something lacking in me

Sam:Something that can-

England:What in bloody hell are you singing?

Japan:It carred kokoro by Rin Kagamine.

Alex and Sam:EXCACTLY!

Alex:Ah finally someone knows what we sing –Thinks that Alex sings horribly-

Japan:Werr that cover was good.

Alex:R-really? –Has slight Blush-

Everyone:Yes.

America:We didn't know you guys could sing.

Russia and spain:Yes it was Beautiful.

Alex:Were the Hell are Canada an- oh yaaaa –walks to room-

Alex:GET YOUR ARSE'S OUT HERE!

-Prussia and Canada come out-

-Has English accent-

Alex:Bloody Hell Were you guys Raping each other?

Prussia:Pffffffff-

Alex:Shut up and just go sit Before I go all Death reaper on you.

America and Germany:You're a death reaper?

Alex:Yes. This is surprising like in the Last Chapter That you found out I was a girl.

America:Well you do have a boyish Name and First you had Messy hair so we couldn't tell

Everyone:-nods in agreement-

Alex:Ok. Well Lets continue!

Sam:Yes OK Korea truth or dare?

Korea:Dare Da Zee~

Sam:OK The Dare is Turn off all the lights and shut your eyes. Now have the rest of the group stand in a circle around you, and spin your around five times. Now you must reach out until you touch a person. The first person you touch, you must kiss.

Korea:OH I Hope I get Aniki!

China:NO, Aru.

Alex:-puts blindfold on korea and turns of lights- -spins korea around-

Korea:I feel dizzy.

Alex:OK reach out and Ill turn on the lights to see who you have to kiss.

Korea:Ok! –sticks hands out and reaches for someone- -Grabs something-

Alex:-Turns on lights- …. PFFFFFF- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Korea:-Takes off blindfold- Hi Sam! :D –looks and see's were hands are- Uhhh

Sam:-Is red as tomato- Just get it over with!

Korea:OK Da Zee~ -leans and kisses Sam-

Sam:-Is still blushing-

Alex:I LOVE THIS GAME! XD

Sam:SHUT UP! –Runs to spain- SPAIN! D:

Spain:-Hugs Sam- Its ok –kisses forehead-

Alex:Ah how I love random crack pairings! :D

Sam:SHUT UP! OK I HAVE A CRACK PAIRING –Has evil Smile-

Alex:Wha- NO YOU WOULDN'T!

Sam:OH I would ALEX ACTUALLY LOVES RUSSIA!

Alex:-Black wings pop out and eye's turn red and scythe pops out- YOU ARE SO DEAD SAM! –Starts chasing Sam-

Sam:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

-30 min. Later-

Sam:OWWW! You didn't have to tell Russia to let you borrow his pipe!

Alex:TOO BAD! –Gives Russia back pipe- Thank you Russia.

Russia:No Problem.

Alex:-turns back to normal- Ok next dare's or truths.

Sam:OK Alex truth or dare!

Alex:Dare I guess.

Sam: ok the dare is You must close your eyes and spin around 10 times. Then, while keeping your eyes closed, find the nearest person and tell them "I love you," and then kiss them.

Alex:DAMN!

Sam:HEHEHE PAYBACK!

Alex:-sigh- -closes eye's and spins around- I feel dizzy now.

Sam:OK Now find someone and tell them.

Alex:Ok –Walks around and goes near someone- I love you, -tries to kiss but is lifted- Meep! –opens eye's- H-hello R-russia.

Sam:-chuckles-

Russia:-leans and kisses- -puts Alex down-

Fangirls:OH YOU DID NOT JUST KISS OUR RUSSIA!

Alex:-Turns to Death reaper- Come again? Kolkolkol

Fangirls:RE-TREAT!

Alex:-goes back to normal and turns around- Why are all of you over there?

Everyone:Cuuuuuuuuz~

Sam:hehehehe dream come true huh?

Alex:-blushes and runs into bathroom-

Sam:OK Ima be incharge for now! OK France truth or Dare?

France:Dare Mon Ami~

Sam:OK Your Dare is you must French kiss someone for 20 second.

France:-stares at England-

England:N-no! Bloody Hell

France:Ohohhohoh –forces England-

England:mmf!

-France slips into Englands mouth by surprise and starts 'exploreing'"

Sam:-takes pictures-

Alex:-comes out of Bathroom- What I mi- OMG I DON'T LIKE FRUK! –Runs into bathroom-

England:-Breaks Kiss- Bloody FROG!

France:Admit it you loved it!

-barfing noises are heard from bathroom-

Alex:-comes out again- Is it over?

Russia:Yes it is Thank god…

Alex:Well if you heard me in the Restroom my stomach is now empty ima go to the kitchen to make some food anyone want anything?

England:Some tea if you please.

France:Wine mon Ami~

Spain:A tomato

America:A burger?

Russia:More Vodka

China:Noodles~

Japan:Sushi

Germany:Wrust please

Italy:Ve~ Pasta~

Sam:I just want a sandwich.

Korea:Noodles da zee~

Canada:P-panckes please

Prussia:BEER BEER BEER!

Romano:ill have Pizza

Alex:OK ill be right you continue with the game!

Sam:Okie docky~ Germany truth or dare

Germany:truth.

Sam: ok the truth is Have you ever taken someone out simply becuase you felt sorry for them? Who was it and what happened?

Germany: u-uh yes it was Italy I accidently threw away his pasta so I took him to a resteraunt.

Romano: -Still hugging Italy- Damn potato Bastard

Sam:OK Romano TRUTH OR DARE!

Romano:Uhh Dare?

Sam:Ok the Dare is Put you head in the lap of a random member for two rounds.

Romano:Eh not as bad as I thought. –places head in italy's lap-

Italy:Ve~ Romano does love me Veeee~ (INCEST FREAK AKA ALEX!)

Alex:-is caring a gigantic tray of food- Ok England your tea, France your wine, America ur burger, Russia your Vodka, China your noodles, Germany your wrust, Japan your Sushi, Italy your Pasta, Romano your Pizza, Canada your pancakes, Prussia your Beer, and Korea your noodles and Sam your Sandwich

Everyone:Thank you Alex!

Alex:No problem –eats ramen-

Alex So shall we continue?

Sam:Yes.

Alex: OK Sam truth or Dare?

Sam: Uhh Dare

Alex:OK your Dare is to Pick a random person from the group and lick from the tip of their index finger to the top of their shoulder. If you lose tongue contact, start over.

Alex:HAHAHAHAHHA WTF XDDDD

Sam:S-shut up!

Spain:Sam you can do it to me if you like?

Sam:-blushes- u-uh o-ok. –licks-

Alex:Du-u-ude.

Sam:Done! –runs to bathroom because of embaresmant-

Alex:Spain we all know Sam likes you and im pretty sure you like her too so could you go and comfort her.

Spain:Sure. –leaves to bathroom-

Alex:Ok lets continue. Japan Truth or Dare?

Japan:Truth Alex-San

Alex:OK! Your truth is What is your favorite romantic dare? Have you ever done this dare?

Japan:My favorite romantic dare? Well it has to be a 7 minutes in heaven dare?and Yes I have done it.

Alex:KAWAIII!

-hears a moan from Bathroom-

Alex:O-M-G They better not be doing what I think their doing!

Hungary:Calm down Alex

Alex:-breaths in and out-

Hungary:Good.

Alex: ok continueing Italy truth or dare?

Italy:ummm Dare~ Ve~

Alex: ok your dare is Ask the group if any two members of the same sex are willing to do something with each other. If they do, you must select a person of the same sex and do the same thing they do. The group couple must do it for 10 seconds, you must do it for 20.

Alex:That obviously England and America :P

Italy:Ve~

America: Masturbation

Italy:ve~?

Romano:Gross man.

Alex:Well a dare is a dare

Italy:Roamno?

Romano:What?

Alex:-butting in- Do that with Italy in a different room.

Romano:-Blushes- (INCEST)

Italy:PLEASE ROMANO I DON'T WANT TO DO IT WITH ANYONE ELSE!

Romano:Fin- -Gets dragged into a different room-

-Spain and Sam come out of Bathroom-

Alex:Fuck much?

Sam:-blushes like tomato- SHUT UP

Alex:kolkolkolkolkolkol –Runs to Russia-

-Alex turns back into a child-

Alex:WTF?

Sam:HA SUCKER!

Alex:Shit be right back –Runs upstairs and changes then comeback-

Alex:Lool what I found –hold up sunflower-

Russia:Its pretty –picks up mini Alex-

Alex:Meep

Sam:Russia and Alex sitt-

Alex:-throws vodka bottle at Sam-

Sam:OWWW!

Alex:Hehehe

Russia:-sits Alex in lap-

Alex:-Blush-

Sam:Ok anyway lets continue!

Alex:Oh yus :3 China Truth or Dare?

China:Dare, Aru!

Alex: Ok your Dare is to STRIP IN FRONT OF KOREA!

Korea:YES THANK YOU ALEX! –Hugs- (I support Korea x China DON'T KILL ME)

China:-Sighs and starts to strip in front of korea- I hate you Alex

Alex:I love you too China!

England:America why are you people so stupid.

Alex:England Im not American… Im Canadian, English, Italian, Mexican, Swedish, AND Prussian because of my Great as fuck grandparents

Sam:And Im … I actually don't know.

England:That explains Alex's Accent.

Alex: :B

China:OK IM DONE! –leaves-

Alex:Ok Prussia Truth or Dare?

Prussia:Truth.

Alex:OK your truth is Have you slept with anyone besides Your Birdie?

Prussia: u-uh –mumbles- yes

Alex:What couldn't hear –lieing-

Prussia:Yes.

Alex:I KNEW IT!

Prussia: If only you weren't an awesome Prussian I would so Smack you Alex.

Alex:Good for you Prussia.

Sam:-uses spell on Alex-

Alex:-turns back into teen- -looks down- uuuuh –Blushing- -tries to get up-

Russia:-puts coat on Alex-

Alex:Huh? Thanks Russia –Hugs-

Sam:awwww aint that cute? –sarcastic-

Spain:-Glomps Sam-

Sam:AHH!

Spain:Hello Sam! :D

Sam:H-hi Spain.

Alex:Okay that was ower SECOND CHAPTER HOLY MOLEY! XD YAY

SEND IN DARES Sam:Maximum:6 Alex:AGREED! Have a Nice day My Hetalians

(Yes I am Prussian So don't ASK!)


	3. Cousin troubles

Alex:-Mumbles- Stupid cats –mumbles-

England:What in Bloody Hell is wrong with you?

Sam:Lets just say one of her cats got in her room and destroyed her Hetalia Things.

Alex:-is holding old cat plushie- =_=

Greece:Alex why did your cats do that?

Alex:GREECE! When did you get here?

Greece:A while ago.

Sam:ALEX!Remember we have a guest.

Alex:And by guest you mean my stupid cousin

Chris:Yo!

Alex:-smacks chris-

Chris:OW WHAT THE HECK CUZ?

Sam:Ah family love.

Turkey: Hello Alex! –opens arms for hug-

Alex:Nii-Chan! –glomps Turkey-

Sam:Why'd you call him Nii-Chan?

Alex:Cuz a while back –cough3yearsagocoug- I asked him if he could be my Big brother! XD

Sam:oh ok.

Greece:-Is playing with kitty- Kitty.

Sam:OK LETS CONTINUE Before Chris messes shit up!

Chris:HEY!

Alex:Ok Nii-Chan truth or Dare? (This dare is from my friend)

Turkey: Hmmm Dare.

Alex:Ok The Dare is you must Be tied to a chair and france has too try and…..seduce….you.

Sam:Dude your friend is fucking awesome!

Alex:SHUT UP I DON'T WANT THAT PERVERT FRANCE NEAR MY NII-CHAN! :I

Turkey:Well a Dare is a Dare and if That Damn France does anything else I swear ill kill him.

France:Ohohoho I heard my name.

Sam:Yes you have to seduce turkey.

Alex:-has evil aura- Touch him you die.

Russia:Don't worry ill make sure she doesn't kill anyone else besides France –holds Alex in Lap-

Fangirls:WE HATE YOU!

Alex:-turns to reaper- Im sorry I didn't hear you.

Fangirls:WE MEANT WE LOVE THIS FIC!

Alex:-turns to normal- Im sleepy I got hit with a book in Piano practice. -_-

Austria:how well can you play piano?

Alex:I can play many songs.

France:Can I continue with ze dare?

Alex and Sam:Just hurry the hell up.

France:ok geez.

-Germany ties turkey-

France:why 'ello zere turkey –start seducing in French- (I know nothing of French seduction) :P

-30 min later-

Alex:IMA FUCKING KILL YOU FRANCE

France:'elp Me!

-10 min. Later-

Alex:Sorry about tha-

-turns into child again-

Sam:-chuckle-

Alex:FREAKIN SAM!

Russia:-Gives one of Ukraine's Baby dresses-

Alex:Thank you Russia! –puts it on- Ok I look girly now

Sam:HAHAHAHAHA!

Alex:-takes Sams powers- BITCH! :D

Sam:NOOOOOOO!

Alex:HAHHAHAHHA! Ok lets continue. China Truth or Dare?

China:Dare, Aru.

Alex:The Dare is you must let korea do what ever he wants to you! :3

Korea:-Glomps Alex- Thank you Da Zee~!

Alex:Anytime ^-^

Sam:OK Russia Truth or Dare?

Russia:Um Dare da?

Sam:I DARE YOU TO HUGGLE WITH ALEX!

Alex:Wha-

Russia:-Grabs Alex and hugs-

Alex:-Blushes like a tomato- o-ok Spain truth or dare?

Spain:Dare.

Alex: España te atrevo a abrazar Sam.(I dare you to hug with Sam)

Sam:Huh?

Spain:-Glomps Sam- SAM~

Sam:-Blushes brght-

Alex:Hehehe :D

Russia:-kisses forehead-

Alex:-blushes-

Sam:OK Alex!

Alex:What?

Sam:Ima go invade your fridge and listen to my music so be right back!

Alex:Ok then? Romano truth or Dare?

Romano:Truth.

Alex:Is it True That you love Italy more than a brother?

-Sam comes back with milkshake and waffles-

Sam:woah so many question Marks. O.o

Romano:-mumbles- maybe

Alex and Sam:We cant hear you! –lieing-

Romano:YES!

Italy:Ve~ Romano Loves me~

Alex:INCEST –nosebleed-

Turkey: Küçük kardeş! İyi misin?

Alex: Evet ben iyiyim! ^ o ^

Sam:Hey were's Chris?

Alex:-points to bathroom- He's throwing up cuz I gave him bad sushi.

Japan:ok.

Alex:HUNGARY! I need you to do –whispers-

Hungary:heheheOK!

Alex:Next!

Sam:Hehehehe China Truth or Dare

China:Dare, Aru!

Sam:I Dare you to make out with Korea for 5 min.

Alex:-Gets camera-

Korea:YES!

China:Ayah! –kisses Korea-

-10 min. later-

Alex:Waoh lung power.

Sam:-nods-

Korea:-storms off with china-

Alex:HUNGARY FOLLOW THEM!

Hungary:ON IT! –Follows-

Alex:HEHEHEH :D

Sam:Anyways, PRUSSIA Truth or Dare?

Prussia:Truth.

Sam:Is it True You respect Alex cuz she's Prussian?

Everyone:Hmmm we actually wanna know that.

Prussia:Keseseses of course every Prussian is an awesome Prussian!

Alex:YAY! I feel so loved!

Sam:WELL Lets have a break Time cuz im tired!... ALEX PLAY YOU GO FISH!

Alex:OK!

-scene changes to Alex and Sam playing Go Fish-

Alex:Got any 3's?

Sam:Go fish! Got any 7's?

Alex:Go Fish!

-In living room-

Germany:I actually Enjoy being in here.

Everyone else:Ya us too.

Alex:Hey im going out you guys need/want anything?

America:GET ME SOME BURGERS!

Alex:Anythng else?... No ok. See you in a bit!.

-leaves-

-AT MCDONALDS WITH CHRIS-

Chris:Why did I have to come?

Alex:Cuz if Aunt Finds out you were watching other stuff she would my Parents me with a fan or me to take care of you again.

Chris:That's true.

Cashier:Next!

Alex:Ok Chris what do you want?

-scene changes to house-

Sam:I wonder what it would feel like to be a country?

Everyone:Weird.

Sam:ok.

-phone rings-

America:Hellooooo~

Alex:Bloody Git! Pass me Sam!

America:Sam its for you!

Sam:Kay~ Thanks!

America:Damn Iggy you and her should be like English buddies!

Alex:I HEARD THAT

England:Bloody Git.

Sam:Yo! Alex what do you want?

Alex:I need you to continue!

Sam:OKIE!

Alex:Ok well see you in a bit bye!

Sam:Bye –Hangs up-

Sam:Ok Lets continue! Turkey truth or Dare?

Turkey:Truth?

Sam:Is It true that You love Dear little sister?

Turkey:OF Course I do! –mutters something-

Sam:MMMMMMHHMMMMM

-Alex comes in but breakes the door-

Alex:Oops gonna have to fix that later… OK! America here are yo burgers.

America:SWEET

Alex and England:Bloody pig. –looks at eachother and laughs-

Sam:PFFFFFFF-

Alex:Sam here is your MILKSHAKE!

Sam:FUCK YA!

Alex:CHRIS GET YOUR BEHIND IN HERE!

Chris:-Is Drinking Soda- What cuz?

Alex: you are joining this game weather you like it or not!

Chris:Ok! –sits next to Belgium-

Alex:Belgium you remember chris? From the last time we went to visit you and Netherlands almost tried to kill me because he though I was him because of the hair color?

Belgium:how can I forget? –hugs chris-

Chris:-blush-

Netherlands:Ya sorry about that.

Alex:Its ok Netherlands –hugs-

Sam:Ok Lets continue! Belgium Truth or Dare?

Belgium:Dare!

Sam:I DARE YOU TO KISS CHRIS!

(alex (a.k.a me) Still has the same hair style as chris _ _|||)

Chris:w-what?

Belgium:OK –Kisses chris-

Chris:I uh –is terrified of Netherlands-

Netherlands:3….2…..1… -starts chasing Chris-

Chris:-Hides behind Alex- SAVE ME COUSIN!

Netherlands:-Grabs Alex-

Alex:PUT ME DOWN!

Chris:-Tries to run-AHHHHHH

Netherlands:Oh oops sorry Alex –puts down-

Alex:Thank you… now GO KILL CHRIS!

Sam:OK! Well while they sort that out this has been our 3rd Chapter!

Everyone:Alex nor Sam own Hetalia or McDonalds All they own is this house and Themselves!

Alex:-comes in screen- REMEMBER SEND IN YOUR DARES

Sam:Max 6

Alex:Agreed –chasses Chris- SEND CHRIS DARES TOO! BYE!


	4. YAY REVIEW DARES!

Alex:-puts in 3- UNO!

Sam:-changes color to green-

Alex:HAHAHAHA Wait DAMN!

Sam:HA!

Alex:-takes +4 card- Ahhh ya!

Sam:-put 4card-

Alex:-puts +4 card: UNO! –puts card- I WIN BITCH

Sam:DAMN RE-MATCH!

Alex:NO~ Lets start with todays Chapter!

Sam:Ok did we get any Dares?

Alex:Maybe –pulls out paper-

Sam:Awesome. –reads-

Alex:THANK YOU Ayumi Kudou for your wonderful dares and That picture of (maybe) ENGLANDS FUTURE GIRLFRIEND!

Sam:-looks at pick- Woah I think its adorable.

Alex:Agreed. FIRST OFF What do you guys think?

Everyone but America:Ya adorable.

America:Meh

Alex:YOUR JUST JELOUSE AMERICA.

Sam:Ok lets continue!

Alex:First Dare is for America: Do the Afro Circus dance from Madagascar 3

America:Sweet! –puts on Afro-

Alex:-clicks music box-

America:-Starts Dancing-

Ra da da da da da da da circus

Da da da da da da da da afro

Circus afro, circus afro,

Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro

(Da da da da da da da da circus)

I like to move it move it

(Da da da da da da da da afro)

I like to move it move it

(Circus afro, circus afro)

I like to move it move it

(Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro)

You like to move it (move it!...move it!...move it!

...move it!...move it!...move it!)

Ra da da da da da da da circus

Da da da da da da da da afro

Circus afro, circus afro,

Polka dot polka dot polka dot (move it!)

Woman! Ya nice and energetic

(Circus afro, circus afro)

Woman! Ya nice broad face

And ya nice hip

(Polka dot polka dot afro)

Woman! Ya nice and energetic

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman! Ya nice broad face

And ya nice hip

Hip make man

Flip and bust them lip

Woman! Ya nice sweet energetic

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Whoa

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

Yes!

Da da da da da da da da circus

Da da da da da da da da afro

Circus afro, circus afro,

Polka dot polka dot polka dot (move it!)

Alex:EVEN IF THAT TOOK 3 PAGES It was still awesome!

America:Im so tired –panting-

Sam:good for you now SIT DOWN!

Alex:Temper dude

Sam:SHUT UP!

Russia:Want me to hit her with my pipe?

Alex:Nah ill just put some tranquilizer in her milkshake.

Sam:OK Next Dare is for Bad Touch Trio: Do the Team Rocket theme!

Alex:Ok lets see how ill do this:

Spain: To protect the world from devestation

Prussia: To unite all peoples within our nation

France: To denounce the evils of truth and love

Spain: To extend our reach to the stars above

France:France~

Spain:Spain~

Prussia:Prussia~

France&Spain: The Bad touch trio blasts off at the speed of light

Prussia:Surrender now or prepare to fight

France: Meow~! That's right!

Sam:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alex:I told you id find a way.

Sam:Ok next Dare is for Italy and China: Kiss for me!

Alex:OK! We are gonna Bring out Ayumi so she Can watch this! AYUMI COME OUT HERE!

Ayumi:Hello My people of Fanfict world!

Sam:I love you for the Team rocket theme dare!

Ayumi:Hehehe ya :D

Alex:Ok So you are a ItaChu Fan?

Ayumi:YUS! :3

Sam and Alex:OK! China Italy c'mere!

Italy:Ve~ Yes Alex?

China:What, Aru?

Alex:You have to kiss! Because our ItaChu Fan want to see it!

Italy:Ve~

Romano:HELL NO ITALY IS MINE~ (TOTAL INCEST FAN)

China:AYAH! LETS JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!

Romano:-sigh- Fine

China:-Pecks Italy- There!

Hungary:-takes pics-

Italy:Ve~

Romano:-Hugs Italy- MINE!

Alex:Geez man.

Ayumi:Hehehe –nosebleed- Hungary Get me PICS! XD

Sam:Im guessing you wanna see Korea and Canada make out.

Ayumi:Maybeeee~

Alex:OK! KOREA AND CANADA FRENCH KISS!

Canada:w-what?

Prussia:NO BIRDIES MINE!

Alex:-turns to death reaper form- Either Let Canada Do this or Ill lock you in a room with A drunk naked France!

Prussia:OKOK Don't put me in a room with …. Him!

France:Awww mon Ami don't you like me?

Prussia:No.

Ayumi:OK KOREA!

Korea:Ya, Da Zee~?

Alex:You have to French kiss Canada!

Korea:Ok Da Zee~.

Sam:Hehehe. –Drinks Milkshake-

Russia:-whispers- Did you put The tranquilizer?

Alex:Yes.

Russia:Ok.

Canada:-leans in and Kisses Korea-

Korea:-licks bottom lip-

Canada:-opens mouth-

Alex:ENOUGH DETAILS While they do…..That and Ayumi Takes pics Everyone Saw the pic Of England future Girlfriend right?

Everyone:Yes! (Aru)

Canada:-break kiss-

Korea:Da Zee~.

Prussia:-Hogs Canada- MINE –kisses Canada-

Ayumi:Well That's my business! Thanks for letting me be in this Chapter!

Alex and Sam:NO PROBLEM! XD

Ayumi:-poofs into smoke-

Sam:HOW DID SHE DO THAT?

Alex:Deku Nuts! (LoZ refrence XD)

Sam:pffffff- -faints-

Alex:see I told you it would work.

Russia:true I mistook your words.

Sam:OK I have a dare for Everyone!

Everyone:What is it?

Sam:Sweden has to Sing caramelldansen While everyone else Dances to it!

Alex:OMG I LOVE THIS!

Sweden:m'k.

Alex:GET YOUR DANCING SHOES ON –snaps finger and is suddenly wearing a skirt-

Sam:HUZZAH!

-Ayumi pops out of nowhere-

Ayumi:I WANNA DANCE

Alex:OK 3….2…..1…. START!

Sweden: Hands in the air, we will show you how.

Come and try,

Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

So come and move your hips sing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.

Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong

They have heard,

This means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

Now come on and move your hips singing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

you and me, can sing this melody

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Alex:-panting- Well That was our 4th Chapter!

Sam:-panting- Ya see you Next time!

Alex:-still panting- And Remember To write in your Dares!

Sam:Limit:6

Alex:Agreed!

Sam:Truth limit:6

Alex:agreed again.

Everyone:Alex nor Sam own Hetalia All They own is this house and Themselves.

Alex:SEND IN DARES FOR MY STUPID COUSIN CHRIS TOO

Chris:Huh OH MILKSHAKE! –Drinks-

Alex:NO DON'T Eh who cares.

Chris:Wha- -faints-

Everyone:HAVE A NICE DAY! BYE!

(Ayumi I gives you screen time for your Dares! :D)


	5. RANDOM SHlT!

Alex:Welcom ba- -notices Sam sleeping on floor- Spain can you get me a bucket and a back of ice?

Spain:Si, Here!

Alex:Gracias! –pours Ice in Bucket-

-1 hour later-

Alex:FINALLY IT MELTED –sticks hand in water- MEEP! Damn that's Cold! Spain I Dare you to Throw this Bucket of Water on Sam

Spain:Uhhhh Will she be ok?

Alex:OF COURSE!

Spain:Ok then –Dumps ice water on Sam-

Sam:AHHHHHHH! –shivering- WHAT THE FUCK ALEX!

Alex:Kukukukukuku!

Sam:BITCH! –Goes to Bathroom to shower-

Alex:While she does That Lets continue, where the faq is Chris?

Netherlands:I don't know

Chris:IM IN A BOX HELP ME!

Alex:NOOOOO~

Everyone except Netherlands:JUST LET HIM OUT!

Alex:-groan- DO I HAVE TOOOOOOOO?

China:DO IT!

Alex:Fine! –mumbles- -breaks lock-

Chris:-Glomps Alex- THANK YOU ALEX!

Alex:yayaya Get off me CUZ!

Chris:Sorry!

Alex:Ok lets continue! Nii-Chan truth or Dare?

Turkey:Dare.

Alex:I Dare you to take Greece's cats and hide them somewhere!

Greece:ZzZzZzZ

Turkey:-evil smile- Ok! –leaves to Greece's house-

Alex:Ok while nii-chan does that. Japan Truth or Dare!

Japan:Dare Alex-San.

Alex:PLAY 7 Min. in heaven with GREECE!

-Sam comes out of bathroom-

Sam:YAY Greece x Japan moments –shoves Japan and Greece in Yaoi Closet-

Alex:Hungary did you install the Cameras?

-looks at eachother then burst out laughing-

Hungary:HAHAHAH When would I forget to put them in?

Alex:HAHAHA IM AN IDIOT! XDDD

-In YAOI CLOSET~-

**Japan:W-wha-**

**-is interrupted with Greece landing on top of Japan-**

**Greece:Hi, Japan.**

**Japan:H-hello Greece-San.**

**Greece:-looks at position- uhhh**

-scene CHANGE-

Sam:Hehehe –hears moan in closet-

Alex:OK!

-The Nordics come bursting in- -Denmark breaks Door- (ONCE MORE SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC DX)

Alex:DENMAR- FUCK I JUST FIXED THAT DOOR!

Denmark:oops Sorry Alex.

Alex:Sam its gonna be ur turn to ix that door.

Sam:Crap.

Alex:Anyways… DENMARK~ -Glomps-

Denmark:Hey Lil cuz!

Sam:What now Denmark is your Cousin?

Alex:Yus! :3 –Gets up then glomps Iceland- UNCLE ICELAND!

Iceland:Hello Alex, Its nice to see you too!

Sam:What the fudge?

Alex:-stands up then hugs Norway- NORWAY~

Chris:OH YA~~~~~

Alex:SHUT UP CHRIS! –stands then hugs Finland and Sweden- YAY! HUGGIN UNCLE FINLAND AND UNCLE SWEDEN!

Sam:hurrr derrr

Denmark: Ok So what are you guys doin?

Sam:Playing Truth or Dare~

Denmark:Awesome im playing!

Iceland:Ill just watch.

Alex:AWWWW Bu-but!

Iceland:Fine ill play.

Alex:YAY!

Norway:I guess ill play too

Sweden and Finland: Us too.

Sam:Ok then Lets open the yaoi closet!

-Alex opens door to see Japan and Greece makin out-

Alex:-closses door- -nosebleed-

Sam:-looks at screen- Oh my god

Hungary:Heheheh!

-Alex nocks the door-

Alex:IM OPEN THE DOOR I –opens door-

Japan:-blushing- -walks out-

Greece:-walks out-

Sam:O-

Turkey:Im Back!

Greece:-checks home camera- Were are my cats?

Turkey:-trying not to smirk- I don't know.

-Greece and Turkey Get in an Argument-

Sam:Anyways~ France truth or Dare!

France:Dare mon ami~.

Sam:I Dare you to drink this strong wine then go into a room Dragging someone in there with you!

France:Ohohohhohoh –Takes wine- -Drinks it-

France:-hic- WoaWhy iz zis living room spinning?

Alex:-shoves France in a room- Anyone want to Volunteer? OK IMA SEND MY LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THERE! –Shoves Belarus in room and locks with chains and unbreakable shit-

Sam:She's Gonna kill you when she comes out.

Alex:Who says ima let them out?

Sam:Good point. Okay CHRIS Truth or Dare!

Chris:Dare!

Sam:I DARE YOU To tell Netherlands that you kissed Belgium and you HAVE To stay still~!

Chris:Alex?

Alex:YEEEEEEEEES~?

Chris:I hate your Friends.

Alex:I know cuz.

Chris:H-hey N-netherlands?

Netherlands:What?

Chris:I KISSED BELGIUM! –stays still-

Netherlands:-Grabs chris and chucks out the window-

Alex:YAY dank u, dank je (Thank you)

Netherlands:No problem Alex.

Sam:Hehehe I feel evil now~ Alex truth or Dare?

Alex:Dare.

Sam:I dare you to tell us who is your actual Favorite of the hetaia cast! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Alex:WHAT? Uh f-fine! Its uhh its –mumbles-

Sam:I cant hear you~

Alex:its-its ITS NORWAY!

Sam:HEHEHEHE!

Chris:HA I told you sooner or later you would tell them~

Alex:-Grabs mallet- Chris Start running –Gives death Glare-

Chris:Hahaha wha- AHHHHH!

Alex:-starts chasing and swinging mallet-

Sam:Damn she scares the shit out of me sometimes. Anyways ill continue~ Iceland truth or dare?

Iceland:Dare

Sam:I Dare you to Call Norway nii-Chan!

Norway:-smile-

Iceland:NO!

Sam:A DARE'S A DARE NOW DO ET!

Iceland:-sighs loud- FINE! –goes up to Norway-

Norway:Yes Iceland?

Iceland:nii-Chan.

Sam:Awwwwww~

Alex:-Grabs Chris- Im happy im older than you.

Chris:Ya by a day!

Alex:-Smacks-

Sam:Ok Germany! Truth or Dare?

Germnay:Dare?

Sam:I dare you to Give me some Wrust!

Germany:Ok –Gives Sam wrust-

Sam:YAY! ALEX! Truth or dare?

Alex:-stops chasing Chris- Dare

Sam:I Dare you to eat Englands Cooking!

England:ILL GO MAKE MY FAMOUS SCONES!

Alex:Eh I lived eating his food for 4 years!

England:-comes back with tray of Scones-

Germany:I feel sorry for you.

Alex:Meh –eats scone-

Everyone:-waiting for respond-

Alex:Its pretty good

England:Finally someone respects my cooking!

Alex:-keeps eating scones- Mk America Truth or Dare?

America:Dare.

Alex:I Dare you to go into a McDonalds Naked!

America:Can I order something?

Alex:Even better :P

America:OK Lets go

-in Car-

America:Do you even have a Drivers license?

Alex:-shows License- Does that explain it?

America:Yes yes it does.

Alex:-starts driving-

-scene changes to America in McDonalds-

America:Ya Can I ha-

Manager:Sir Why are you naked?

America:What are you talking about I am wearing clothing!

Manager:Did Alex make you do this?

America:How do you know Alex?

Manager:She's Done this before with other people.

America:Ya she did~

Manager:-gves a bag of food- Give this to her

America:Ok –leaves back to car-

Alex:You saw Edward didn't you?

America:And by Edward you mean manager?

Alex:Yes

America:Then yes he said to give you this –hangs bag-

Alex:-opens- Okay you can have that America and Put some bloody clothes on you Git.

America:Seriously you and Iggy should be Like English Buddies!

Alex:-ignores and Drives home-

-Back at the house-

Sam:Go fish!

Denmark:Got any hmmm 7's?

Sam:Go fish! Got any 4's?

Denamrk:Go fish!

Alex:WERE BACK! –throws Slurpee at everyone- Here we bought some at 7-11.

Everyone:Awesome!

America:-Is still naked- -eating burger-

Alex and England:Bloody pig put some clothing on!

Sam:Ok DENMARK YOU LOSE!

Denmark:WHAT? DAMN!

Alex:Weird…. But anyways RUSSIA Truth or Dare?

Russia: Dare.

Alex:I Dare you to …. Become one with China!

China:-wasn't paying attention- What, Aru I heard my name?

Russia:-Grabs China and Takes to room-

Hungary:Be right back!

Sam:OK

Alex:-Turns into child again- OK Who did it?

Sam:I don't know! –trying not to chuckle-

Alex:-Throws smelly sock at sam-

Sam:-sniff- EWWWWW!

Denmark:Woah Alex you look like a mini Russia! –picks up Alex-

Alex:HEY I Still gotta Change! –jumps down and goes to change-

Sam:Hahahahaha! I love these author powers!

Alex:Damn Sam!

Iceland:Its not good to talk like that Alex –teasing-

Alex:WHA?

Sam:Ok Italy! Truth or Dare?

Italy:DARE VE~

Sam:I Dare you to kiss Romano!

Romano:Wha- -Gets kissed by Italy- (Sam:Warning Incest –late notice! |D)

Italy:Ve~

Alex:Well That was our…

Sam:5th Chapter!

Alex:YA Fith chapter.

Chris:-throws skittles in the Air- TASTE THE RAINBOWWWW!

Alex:REMEMBER SEND IN YOUR DARES There will be no more limit so SEND AS MANY AS YOU WANT WE DON'T CARE!

Everyone:Alex nor Sam own Hetalia all They own is this House and Themselves!

Sam and Alex:DAMN STRAIT! Well See you in Ch.6! :3


	6. SO MANY SONGS!

Alex:OK WELCOME BACK! SAM WERE ARE MY FLASH CARDS? Sam?

Sam:-is on couch being a lazy ass and sleeping-

Alex:Lazy ass- Anyway WE GOTS MORE DARES! :D

Sam:From Ayumi –goes back to sleep-

Alex:Russia remind me to dump a bucket of water on her later!

Russia:ok

Alex:OK First of e shall bring our Dare Master Ayumi in here so she can read The dares!

Ayumi:WASSAP my Friends!

Alex:Hey!

Ayumi:Weres Sam?

Alex:-points at couch-

Ayumi:Throw a bucket of water on her later!

Alex:LOL I know XD

Ayumi: ok First DARE FOR Germany, America and Prussia: Sing 'The Campfire Song' song from Spongebob. Prussia your Spongebob, America your Patrick and Germany your Squidward.

America and Prussia:AWESOME

Germany:VAT?

Alex:WHAT YOU HEARD! NOW SING!

Germany:Fine!

Prussia:I Can this one The Campfire Song Song!

Lets gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song, Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song,

And if You don't think we can sing it faster then you're wrong But it'll Help if you just sing alooooong~

America:BOM BOM BOMMMMM

Prussia: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song And if you Don't think we can sing it faster then you're wrong But it'll Help if you just sing along! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song AMERICA!

America: SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!

Prussia:WEST!

Germany:…..

Prussia:GOOD!

IT'LL HELP!IT'LL HELP! IF YOU JUST SING ALOOOOONG~ OHHHHHHHH YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alex:HAHAHAHAThat was awesome!

Ayumi:EXACTLY!Next Dare is For! Germany and Italy: Sing the 'F.U.N Song' from Spongebob. I think everybody knows their roles. Japan, America, England and China you guys are the chrous.

Alex:YES!

Germany:Lets just hurry up!

Italy: It's not about winning, it's about fun!

Germany: What's that?

Italy: Fun is when you...fun is...it' like...it's kinda...sorta like a...

What is fun? HERE...Let me spell it for you!

Italy:

F is for Friends who do stuff together.

U is for You and me.

N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Japan, America, England and China,Sam and Alex:

Down here in the deep blue sea!

Germany:

F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.

U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!

N is for No survivors when you're-

Italy:

Doitsu! Those things aren't what fun is all about!

Now, do it like this,

F is for Friends who do stuff to-

Germany:

Never! That's completely idiotic!

Italy:

Here, Let me help you...

F is for friends who do stuff together.

U is for You and me, TRY IT!

Germany:

N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Japan, America, England and China, Sam and Alex:

Down here in the deep blue sea!

Germany:

Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside...

Should we stop?

Italy:

No! That's how you're supposed to feel!

Germnay:

Well I like it! Lets do it again!

Italy:

Okay!

Italy &Germany:

F is for Frolic through all the flowers.

U is for Ukelele.

N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.

Here with my best buddy.

(Laughing part)

Japan, America, England and China, Sam and Alex:

Down in the deep blue sea.

Alex:HA I loved spongebob now its just not funny anymore! D:

Ayumi: Ok Next Dare is for! England and France: Do the 'Hula song' from 'The Lion King'. England as Timon and France as Puma.

England:WHAT IN BLOO-

Alex:-shoves in dressing room- PUT THIS ON

England:-comes out wearing a hula skirt- Bloody git!

Alex:Bloody hell just do it brother!

England:FINE!

England: Luau!If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat Eat my buddy Francis here because he is a treatCome on down and dine On this tasty swine All you have to do is get in line Aaaare you achin'

France: Yup yup yup

England: Foooor some bacon?

France: Yup yup yup

Heeee's a big pig

France: Yup yup

You could be a big pig too!

Alex:HAHAHAHAHA FRANCE Your tecnicly called Fat in this song!

France:Le gasp! I am not fat I am 'sexy!

Alex:YAYA SHUT UP!

Australia:-comes in bursting down door- 'ello mates!

Alex:I JUST FIXED THAT DOOR!

Australia:Oh sorry Alex!

Alex:E- OMG PAPA! –glomps Australia-

Australia:Hehe!

Ayumi:Well my work were is done! See you all in a million years –poofs-

Alex:AT THE END WE SHALL DANCE!

Everyone:Dance?

Alex:The waltz! XD

Denmark:Uhhh why?

Alex:Because, Cuz I got the idea of it A while ago! :D

Denmark:O..k I CALL NORWAY!

Norway:-sigh-

Iceland:Hehehe

Chris:I CALL BELGIUM!

Alex:CHRIS! –Glomps- I thought you died when I chucked you out the door?

Chris:Nah were death reapers remember?

Alex:Oh ya…

Sam:-snoring-

Alex:DAMN WOMA-

-alarm goes off-

Alex:SHUT UP –Grabs hammer and smashes clock-

Australia:Calm Down Alex.

Alex:Sorry papa!

Turkey:Well I got to go To a stupid meeting!

Alex:AWWWWW That sucks well Bye nii-Chan~

America:-comes in bursting door- HEY GUESS WHAT!

Alex:What?

America:I OFFICALLY ADOPTED SAM!

Alex:What? PFFFFF- HA!

Sam:papa ZzZZzZ

England and Alex:Bloody Git!

Alex:Ok lets just continue!America Truth or Dare?

America:Truth

Alex:Is it true that Russia is technacly Sam's UNCLE?

America:YES! AND WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Alex:Idk. Ok Norway Truth or Dare?

Norway:Dare.

Alex:I DARE YOU TO KISS THE PERSON YOU LIKE!

Norway:Ok –Stands and kisses Alex-

Alex:Wha. –blushes-

America:Someone's in love~

Alex:At least I didn't drag him to a bedroom and do it with somebody!

America::tosha!

Alex:Papa truth or Dare!

Australia:Hmmm Dare!

Alex:The Dare issssss –Dies inside- This is from my friend! NOT MINE! You have to Get France drunk and last all day in a room with him!

Denmark:How you locked him up with Belarus Remember!

Alex:Oh ya~ -unlocks door-

Belarus:Alex~ WHERE ARE YOU!

Alex:Im right here little miss prissy pants!

Belarus:-stabs Alex-

Alex:Well that's a shocker! –turns into reaper form-

Belarus:Interesting.

Alex:-steals Russia plushie- Japan ill pay you right now!, Hey Belarus you want the Russia plushie~

Belarus:GIVE ME THE DOLL!

Alex:-Chucks it outside- GO GET IT BITCH!

Belarus:-runs outside-

Alex:-locks door with Shit-

France:Ohohohoho why ello zere Australia~

Alex:Touch papa you DIEEEE~

Germany:Here your supposed to Drink this.

France:Ok –Drinks then get super drunk-

Australia:Alex, Tell your Friends I said WHYYYY!

Alex:-texts friend- Sent.

Prussia:-shoves them in room- THERE That should do it!

-1 hour later-

Denmark:UNO!

Alex:-Puts +4 card- HAHAHA UNO –puts green- I WIN CUZ! You owe me 30 bucks now!

Germany:Wow Denmark you lost to your cousin 30 times!

Alex:We should let papa and Frog out. –opens door-

France:-has black eye-

Alex:Woah papa did you do that?

Australia:Yup he tried to rape me!

Alex:-jumps on australia's back- Woooo Papa gave France a black eye! :D

Russia:Oh it's the end of the chapter Aren't you gonna Throw water on Sam?

Alex:-jumps off Australia- OH YA~ MWAHAHAHAHA –takes out bucket of Cold water-

America:Ha even if she is now my adopted daughter I still wanna see this!

Alex:-throws water on Sam-

Sam:HOLY FUCKING TAP DANCING JESUS CHRIST THAT WATER IS FREEZING! ALEEEEEEX!

Alex:yeeeeeees~

Sam:I hate you!

Alex:HA Well good news for you America Adopted you

Sam:Wicked I got an awesome dad!

Alex:Pfffff- I got an Australian as a dad –Glomps Australia-

Sam:Cool!

Alex:UNCLE ICELAND!

Iceland:-looks down at Alex- (Yes im short im 4'5 and I STOPPED GROWING) What is is Alex?

Alex:Can I play with Mr. Puffin

Iceland:Huh? Oh ya sure. –gives -

Alex:YES! –goes outside to play like a dummy-

Sam:-comes out of shower wearing a sun dress- That was our 6th chapter! Send in your dares and truths and You know the rest guys!

Everyone:ALEX NOR SAM OWN HETALIA THEY ONLY OWN THIS HOUSE AND THEMSELVES!


	7. WE SHALL DANCE

Alex:-Comes in house tired-

Everyone:WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU DOING AT THE WORLD CONFRENCE!

Alex:Long story Ill tell it I represent Mexico There –falls on couch-

Netherlands:So you were once a colony of Spains?

Alex and Spain:SI!

Sam:HA That's a shocker!

Alex:Shut up!

Sam: :B

Australia:Well at least you Can see us more often!

Alex:Eso si! (That yes!)

Spain:Also didn't you say you were Mexican?

Alex:Yes!

Canada:So romano, Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg and the other Spanish colonies are like your Brothers and sisters?

Alex: I suppose?

Sam:OK Lets just get started on this cuz Chris will sooner or later destroy everything!

Chris:NO I WONT!

Alex:Yes you will. Plus Aunt will kill me if she finds this house messed up I STILL HAVE TO PAY MY CAR! FÖRBASKAD

Sweden:-looks at Alex-

Alex:Sorry uncle Sweden!

Sweden: I's ok

Sam:Anyway~ Lets continue! Denmark Truth or Dare?

Denmark:Dare!

Sam:The Dare is CARRY Alex for 3 minutes!

Denmark:Ok then –picks up alex-

Alex:WHA- MEEP!

Norway:-smiles-

Iceland:Hey Alex were's ?

Alex:He's over there eating.

Iceland:Oh ok!

Sam:OK NOW PAPA Truth or Dare?

America:Hmmmm Dare.

Sam:I Dare you to Cuddle with Russia!

Spain:-Cuddles Sam- SAM!

Sam:-Blushes-

America:BUT Why with that commie Bastard!

Alex:Just do it!

America:FINE!

Russia:-Hugs America-

Alex:OK Cuz can I come down now?

Denmark:Huh oh ya –puts Alex down-

Sam:Hurp a derp

Alex:MK! Nii-Chan!

England:hmm?

Alex:Truth or Dare?

England:Dare I suppose.

Alex:I DARE YOU! To dress in this –gives England girl school uniform- This wasn't my Dare it was my friends!

England:FINE!

Sam:-finishes drinking a barrel of beer- -BUUUUUUUURP-

Prussia:AWESOME!

Germany:Zat waz gross

Mexico:I Have to agree with Ger- HEY WHY IS MY NAME NOW MEXICO!

England:-Comes out wearing school uniform- Because Since you represent Mexico you will now be called Mexico and I bloody hate your friends!

Mexico:FINE! And I know brother!

Sam:-hic- ima go –hic- lay down!

Mexico:Damn America Your daughter is a what the word… OH YA! Your daughter is a pig! Just like the bloody father!

England:HA!

America:-sulks in emo corner- Im not a pig!

Mexico:NU MY EMO CORNER! –kicks America out of emo corner-

America: TT^TT

Mexico:OK Continuing! Japan truth or Dare?

Japan:Dare, Mexico-san.

Mexico:Gotta get used to that OK! The dare is you must either go to a neighbor and ask for a cup of sugar….naked.

Japan:W-WHAT!

Mexico:I don't know I get these off some online website!

Japan:O-ok irr do it. –gets naked-

America:Hahaha!

Japan:-nocks on neighbors door-

Neighbor:Ye- -stares- What the fuck?

Japan:D-do y-you have any sugar I can borrow?

Neighbor:uhhh ALEX FUCK DID YOU DO THIS!

Mexico:MAYBEEEE~

Neighbor:-sigh- -gives sugar- Here!

Japan:Thank you –runs back inside-

America:Woah does you whole block know you?

Mexico:PFFFFFFFFFF- Yes…

Sam:-wakes up- OWWWW MY Head hurts!

America:Welllll…

Mexico:GOOD MORNING SAMMMMMM!

Sam:OWWWW YOU WHORE!

Mexico:HAHAHAHA! Ya you have a hangover! Here take this –gives medicine-

Sam:Ass! And thanks :P

Mexico:KUKUKUKUKU Anytime!

Sam:-mumbleing-

Mexico:OK Spain truth or dare!

Spain:Dare !

Mexico:OK! I dare you to let Sam sleep on your lap!

Sam:-blushes like crazy- W-w-w-w-w-what!

Mexico:WHAT YOU HEARD –pushes Sam on Spain-

Sam:HE- MEEP!

Spain:-grabs Sam- SAMMMMMMMMM~~~~

Mexico:Hurr hurr

Denmark:IM HUNGRYYYYY!

Mexico:CHRIS!

Chris:-comes in wearing a butler suit- WHAT?

Mexico:Denmark is hungry!

Chris:How am I supposed to know What Denmark wants! And why is your name Mexico?

Mexico:ASK HIM THEN DUMB DUMB! Oh I represent Mexico?

Chris:FUUUU- OK Denmark what do you want?

Denmark:A Sandwich? :3

Chris:Fine!

Sam:Anyways~Russia~~~~ Truth or Dare

Russia:Dare, Da?

Sam:I DARE YOU TO BE LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH A DRUNKEN BELARUS!

Mexico:FUUUUUUU –hides behind Sweden- UNCLE SWEDEN HELP ME! ; A ;

Sam:Hehehehe –opens front door-

Belarus:ALEX~

Mexico:-changes hair style to look like America-

France:Drink this and Russia will finally like you! –Gives Drink-

Belarus:OK! –Drinks then Gets Drunk-

Mexico:-shoves Belarus and Russia in a room-

Russia:NOO-

-gets cut off by Mexico slamming and locking the door-

France:Russia's gonna be scared for life!

Mexico:!

-3 hours later-

Denmark:-puts in green 5-

Mexico:-puts in +4 card- UNO –puts card- I WIN! You owe me 40 bucks!

Germany:Wow Denmark no offence but you suck at this game.

Everyone:-nods in agreement-

Denmark:GAH! –pays Mexico-

Mexico:YAY! –Gives 10 bucks to japan- Here for the Russia plushie :P

Japan:Oh yes! –takes- Thank you Mexico-San!

Mexico:No problem!

Sam:-drinks milkshake- shouldn't we let Belarus and Russia out?

Mexico:-groan- DO WE HAVE TOOOO!

Australia:Alexandra Mexico Kirkland. We have to continue anyways so let them out.

Everyone except Sam and Australia and the Nordics:Alexandra?

Mexico:-sigh- You guys actually thought my ACTUAL name was Alex? That's just a nickname! My FULL Name is Alexandra!

Sam:ANYWAS NOT IT TO OPEN THE DOOR!

Everyone except Mexico:NOT IT!

Mexico: Verdammt WARUM ICH!

Germany:BRUDDER! Did you teach her German?

Prussia:YES! I see she's using it for a good use KESESESESESES!

Germany:-facepalm-

Mexico:-sigh- Fine ill open the door! –opens door-

Russia:KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLOL!

Belarus:Why is The room all spinny?

Mexico:huh so she is a complete idiot.

Russia: Алекс! Почему вы посадили меня в комнате с ней! Даже если она не делает ничего, кроме bable о том, как сильно она ненавидит, когда я убежал.

Mexico:Even I understood only half of that. Its because … Pffft even I don't know why.

Denmark:Wait I just remembered we didn't even waltz.

Mexico:OH MY GOTT That's what I forgot!

Everyone:-facepalm-

Sam:Anyway lets just do like a couple more dares and then we shall waltz!

Mexico:I CALL…. I don't know ill just say at the end. :P

Chris:-comes back with a huge sandwich- HERE!

Denmark:WOO! –eats sandwich-

Mexico:CHRIS! Who is gonna be your parter for the waltz?

Chris:I don't know. IM Guessing yours is NORWAY~

Mexico:-Blush- Sh-SHUT UP!

Chris:-snaps finger and changes to normal clothing-

Mexico:asshat!

Chris:Pffff ok Anyway NETHERLANDS TRUTH OR DARE!

Netherlands:I would pick dare if it wasn't you so Truth.

Chris:You suck. OK Is It true that you actually adore me as a friend?

Netherlands:No.

Chris:Harsh.

Mexico:-highfives with Netherlands- HA!

Sam:Canada truth or Dare!

Canada:Uhh truth, eh?

Sam:IS it true your annoyed of everyone Thinking your America!

Canada:um y-yes.

Mexico:AWWW DON'T WORRY CANADA I RESPECT YOU BECAUSE YOUR CUTE AND IM CANADIAN! :D

Mexico:OK I Have a one not really a dare but Whoever Mistakes Canada For America AMERICA GET SHOCKED WITH A PICACHU!

Chris:Kukukukuk –goes to Canada- HEY AMERICA!

-America gets shocked-

America:OW THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!

Mexico:Hehehehe!

Sam:OK MEXICO Who is gonna be your partner?

Mexico:uh i-I don't know –goes shy like Canada-

Denmark:I CALL NORWAY!

Sam:I CALL SPAIN!

Hungary:I CALL AUSTRIA!

Prussia:I CALL CANADA!

America:I CALL ENGLAND!

-Everyone except Mexico calls their partner-

Austria:Who is gonna play the piano?

Mexico:Ill do it! –Runs to piano-

Sam:AWWW YA!

Mexico:-snaps fingers and I suddenly wearing a Tux- Hurp

Sam and chris:-snaps finger and Everyone is wearing a Tux and Dress-

-Mexico Startes Playing Piano and everyone Starts Dancing-

Mexico:-still Playing- Well that Was Ch.7! Send in your Dares! And Don't forget to Send in Dares for My Annoying cousin!

Chris:HEY!

Everyone:Mexico nor Sam own Hetalia All they own is this house and Themselves!

Chris, Sam, and Mexico: HAVE A GOOD DAY!


	8. ITS CALLED YES! XD

Mexico:-comes in running- UNCLE SWEDEN HELP ME! ; A ;

Chris:What happened?

Mexico:BELARUS SHE'S TRYNG TO KILL ME AGAIN!

Sam:HA Sucker!

Mexico:Shut up Sam! Anywaysssss~ We got Dare BUT FIRST LOCK THE DOORS! –goes on rampage to lock everything-

Chris:Ok while she does that ill read the dares! This one is from our good friend Ayumi! :D

Ayumi:HIYA! Ill read my own Dare! :3 Ok this is FOR EVERYONE! You all shall dance to the song Tooty Ta! XD

Mexico:Ok im back! And ME AND SAM SHALL SING THAT SONG! :L

Sam:o….k.

Chris:PFFFFFFF-

Mexico:SHUT UP CHRIS AND START DANCING!is:What happened?

xx

Mexico:A Tooty Ta, A Tooty Ta, A Tooty Ta, Ta

Everyone:(A Tooty Ta, A tooty Ta A Tooty Ta, Ta...)

Mexico:Thumbs Up!

Everyone: (Thumbs Up!)

Sam:Elbows Back!

Mexico:Feet Apart!

Everyone:Knees Together!

Mexico:Bottoms Up!

Sam:Tongue Out!

Everyone:Eyes Closed!

Sam:Turn Around!

Italy:Ve~ That was fun!

Mexico:YES IT WAS And im fuckin HAPPY! :D

Chris:Why?

Mexico:You'll see cuz you'll see :DDD

Sam:OK WE GOT A DARE FOR CHRIS! :D

Chris:WHAT!

Mexico:WHAT YOU HEARD –Tackles and ties to chair- There so you won't pussy out! :D

Chris:UNTIE ME!

Sam:NUUUU~

Mexico:I think the Dare is that everyone has to put on a frozen food on them but Chris has to leave it on for 3 rounds! :D

Sam:HA! Wait everyone?

Mexico:Yeeeeeees~

Sam:DAMNIT!

Chris:HA!

Mexico:-Takes out frozen foods from Fridge- EVERYONE TAKE ONE AND PUT IT IN YOUR PANTS! Actually no don't do that I still need to cook pasta later and other stuff…

Sam:Pffff just put it on your stomachs!

Mexico:HA ok. –puts frozen peas on stomach-

Sam:-throws bag of frozen carrots at chris- Put that on!

Chris: ASS! –puts it on anyways-

Everyone:DAMN How long have these things been in there?

Mexico:About a month?

Sam:hurp a derp.

Chris:IT STINGS!

Mexico:MAN UP OR ILL BEAT YOU SWITZERLANDS PEACE PRIZE!

Chris: D:

America:Hey Sam?

Sam:Ya papa?

America:YOUR SO ADORABLE~ -Glomps- ( felt like putting something similar to Tamaki sempai)

Sam:Thanks papa.

Denmark:Ok the next Dare is Have someone blindfold ? and the group has to quietly pick someone for the blindfolded person to make out with for 30 seconds one with the blindfold guesses who he/she kissed correctly,they win,but if they choose the wrong person, then cold water has to be dumped on them

Mexico:I VOTE SAM WEARS THE BLINDFOLD!

Everyone:-raises hand in agreement-

Sam:FUCK YOU ALEX!

Mexico:I am no longer Alex I am MEXICO!

Sam:Whatever. –puts on blind fold-

Mexico:Ima put you in a different room so we can decide who you shall kiss! XD –pushes Sam in different room-

Sam:oomf! ASS!

Mexico:-closes door-

Everyone except Mexico and France: we vote France does it.

Mexico:You guys read my mind.

France:ohohohohohohoh~

Mexico:-Brings Sam back-

Sam:Ok weird.

Mexico:-pushes sam so she can kiss france-

Sam:He- MMF!

France:-starts making out with Sam-

Mexico:Hehehehehe. –evl smile-

England:Gross.

-30 seconds later-

Sam:-Breaks kiss-

Mexico:Who do you think it was? –Try's to hold in laughter-

Sam:u-uh u-umm was it C-china?

Mexico:-Dumps cold as hell water on sam- WRONG IT WAS FRANCE!

Sam:-Is shvering- F-FRANCE! IMA KILL YOU!

Mexico:-starts running- HAHAHAHA

-20 min. Later-

Mexico:Sorry about that had to find my tranquilizer gun!

Sam:-is on floor-

Everyone:Woah.

Mexico:Ok let's continue! This is for every male. Every player must say "without my pants" at the end of their sentences and if they forget then they have to sit in their underwear for two rounds and they have to do a silly dance for 15 seconds

America:WHAT … without my pants.

Germany:-sigh-

Prussia:KESESESESESESESE This is gonna be awesome without my pants!

Mexico:HAAHAHAHA!

Canada:W-who wrote these dares?... without my pants.

Mexico: Anonymou!

Italy:Ve~ I want some pasta!

Mexico:-blinks- ITALY YOU DIDT SAY IT!

Italy:-is panicking- What! What didn't say?

America:Your supposed to say without my pants!

Mexico:YOU DIDN'T SAY IT EAITHER!

America:DAMNIT! –takes on pants- -mutters-

Italy: Am I supposed to take of my pants? Ve?

Mexico:Yes.

Italy:-takes off pants and sits down-

Sam:-wakes up- What happened?

China:You were out cold, Aru.

Mexico:MMMMFMFMMMMM! YOU DIDN'T SAY IT!

China:AYAH! –Takes off pants-

Sam:HA!

Mexico:I know right. XD

Sam:Chris!

Chris:What?

Mexico:YOU DIDN'T SAY IT!

Chris:FUUUUUUUUU! –Takes off pants-

Sam:Okayyyy. Chris! I dare you to run around Walmart in diapers Screaming "I want my bottle"

Mexico:PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Chris:Fudge sickles!

Mexico:Heheheheh Come on ill drive.

Sam:How are we ALL Gonna fit in the car?

Mexico:-lifts up 3 more seats in back- Ok im driving! America Denmark and… Norway sit here –points to middle row- Lithuania sit there. –points to last row- Sam sit on Lithuania's Lap. :P England sit on America's Lap. Uncle Sweden Sit there! Uncle Finland Sit on Uncle Sweden's Lap. Iceland sit on Denmarks lap. Prussia Sit there! Canada sit on Prussia's Lap. Netherlands Sit there! Belgum sit on Netherlands Lap. Chris Sit here in front. There!

Everyone:Feels weird but it'll do!

-AT WALMART DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!-

Mexico:Chris go put this on!

Chris:-Takes and runs in bathroom- Damn Cuz!

Mexico:HAHAHAHAAHAH!

Chris:Ok Well –Goes off running- I WANT MY BOTTLE!

Sam:Hehehehe im so evil.

Mexico:Not as evil as me~

Sam:True!

Chris:-Comes back scared-

Manager: ALEX! Why?

Mexico:CUUUUUUUZ~ Sorry Rick!

Manager:Stop being such a Dummy!

Mexico:NOOOOOO~ EVERYONE BACK IN THE CAR!

-Back at home-

America:Pffffft does everyone know you?

Mexico:PFFFFFFFF- How can you s- yes.

Sam:Yup She gets into A LOT and I mean A LOT of trouble here.

Mexico:Yup.

Sam:OK LETS DANCE THE YES DANCE!

Mexico:ILL SING IT!

Mexico: it goes yes, yes, yes, yes,yes, yes, yes, yes

now some of y'all can't remember shit if you aint got words

so we gonna give y'all some words to remember this by

it goes work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound

let's do the fork in the garbage disposal, let's do the fork in the garbage disposal

ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting

stop i lost my contact, found it

*dancing*

well i hope you guys liked that little tutorial on how to yes

uh oh look at Sam

she caught the yes

look at her go

alright slow down bitch thats enough

slow down girl

you're going to yes too hard girl

slow down bitch

she's done this before, she'll yes to death

your going to hurt yourself

some one call the firemen she is on fire

stop, Sam, stop, you're yessing to hard,Sam stop, stop

ohhhhhhh

my friend just died from yessing to hard *crying*

i have to believe in the yes, the yes can cure everything

people i need you with me right now i need you to yes with me

we're gonna save Sam can you do that

all my bitches come out where are you bitches

do you guys believe in the yes?

do you believe in the yes?

we're gonna yes so hard we're gonna bring Sam back

are you with me, are you with me are you with me?

*dancing*

yes yes yes yes yes yes yes

oh my god Sam i am so glad your alive

i don't know what i would have done with out you

and since your here i want you to have something

its exsticy you should take it

keep going girl

uh oh

uh oh

it called yes

yes yes yes

yes yes yes yes yes

yes yes yes yes yes yes yes

Sam:HA That was fun.

Mexico:Ya!

Sam:SO That was our 8th chapter! XD

Everyone:MEXICO NOR SAM OWN HETALIA WALMART OR THE YES DANCE!

Mexico:YUP Ok so Send in your Dares and We hope you liked this chapter and how to YES! XDDD

Everyone:HAVE A NICE DAY! And thank you Ayumi and anonymous For your Dares!


	9. SO MUCH DISNEY eue

Alex:HELLO THERE MY VIWERS! :3 Welcome back to Hetalia Truth or Dare! SAM! Sam! Sam?

Sam:-is listening to music and reading Alex's Manga-

Alex:Butt head! Anyways~ We got dares! From our DARE MASTER AYUM!

England:-drinks tea- When is this game going to stop?

Alex:Idk until our reviewers run out of ideas which I think will be impossible! :D

America:-eats burger- Whaf if fe –swallows- lock sam in a room with Spain?

Alex:First off YAY MY NAME IS BACK! Second Good idea!

-Romania burst down the door-

Alex:SON OF A BITCH I JUST FIXED THAT FUCKING DOOR ROMANIA! Wait Romania? OMG UNCLE ROMANIA!

Romania:Yo! :D Nice hat.

Alex:Thanks yours too! :D

America:Ima shove Sam and Spain in the closet now!

Sam:What?

Alex:Nothing!

Chris:COUSIN!

Alex:What?

Chris:Were did you put my ice cream?

Alex:Its in the back America tred to eat it –Glares at America-

America:-Shoves Spain and Sam in closet- What? I was hungry!

Chris:K –leaves to kitchen-

Alex:OK LETS CONTINUE MEH SLA- I MEAN FRIENDS!

-hears stuff in closet-

Alex:Gross. Anyway first dare is for Romano, Axis (minus Italy) and Allies: Sing 'I (Romano) won't say I'm in love (with Italy)' from 'Hercules'. Romano your obvisously Megara and Axis (minus Italy) and Allies are the chrous people.

Romano:W-what? –Blushes-

Italy:Ve~

Alex:PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Allies and Axis except Italy: HA!

Romano:SHUT UP I'll do it = - =

Romano:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Allies and Axis except Italy:Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

Romano: No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Allies and Axis except Italy: You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

Romano: It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

Allies and Axis except Italy: You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

Romano: Whoa: No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

Allies and Axis except Italy: Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

Romano: This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

Allies and Axis except Italy: You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

Romano: You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Allies and Axis except Italy: Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

Romano: Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

Italy:Ve~ -kisses Romano's Cheek-

Romano:-blushes-

Alex:-snaps pic- awwww~

Romania:Weird …

Alex:Pfffff-

-Sam and Spain come out of Closet-

Alex:Fuck much again?

Sam:SHUT IT

Alex:Temper~

Denmark:OK next Dare is for! China and Liechtenstein (bring her over if you have to): Sing 'A whole new world' from 'Aladdin'. China is Aladdin and Liechtenstein is Jasmine.

Alex:We have a note but only I can see it –ticks tongue out-

Australia:-pinches tongue-

Alex:Ow! Sorry papa! D:

-Switzerland burst down door-

Alex:-goes death reaper form- Gud dammit! Jag fixade bara att dörren varför är folk så menar VARFÖR!

Sweden: Dess ok Alex bara göra Frankrike fixa det senare för att se hur han misslyckas.

Alex:-goes back to normal- Thanks uncle Sweden. And I agree hehehe.

Switzerland:I heard Liechtenstein's name.

Liechtenstein: Hello.

Alex:OH MY GOD Liechtenstein Your so ADORABLE!

Liechtenstein:Thank you.

Alex:Oh yah you and China have to sing a song. :L

China:What Aru?

Alex:Get on that carpet sit down on it ill make it fly and sing this –gives lyric sheet-

China and Liechtenstein:Uh o-ok (Aru)

Alex:Yay FRANCE GO FIX THAT FUCKING DOOR!

France:Uhhh how do you fix a door?

Alex:-facepalm- figure out!

France:ok.

Alex:Anyways ok Start! Singing! :DDD

China: I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid.

Tell me princess, now when did you last

Let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world!

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Liechtenstein:

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But now from way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you!

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world!

(Don't you dare close your eyes)

An hundred thousand things to see

(Hold your breath-it gets better!)

I'm like a shooting star,

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be!

China:

A whole new world!

(Every turn a surprise)

With new horizons to pursue

(Every moment, red-letter)

Both:

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole

new world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

China:

A thrilling chase

Liechtenstein:

A wondrous place

Both:

For you and me!

Alex:THAT TOOK FOREVER TO FIND LYRICS TO!

Sam:Chill dude!

Alex:-sigh-

Romania:OK our final Dare I believe?

Alex:Yup

Romania:OK Last dare is for Switzerland, Japan, Spain and Prussia: Sing 'Can you feel the love tonight' from 'The Lion King'. Japan is Simba, Switzerland is Nala, Spain is Pumba and Prussia is Timon.

Prussia:

I can see what's happening

Spain: (What?)

Prussia: And they don't have a clue

Spain: (Who?)

Prussia: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two.

Spain: (Oh.)

Prussia: [In a sarcastic mock-French accent]

Ze sweet caress of twilight

Prussia: [Back to normal, but still sarcastic]

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

Switzerland:

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Japan: So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

Switzerland: He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?

Sam and Alex: Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

Prussia: And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

Spain: His carefree days with us are history

Prussia and Spain: In short, our pal is doomed

Alex:SO SAD! –mutters- not –evil smile-

Sam:Pfffffff- you probably said not right now

Alex:Yaa~

Sam:-sigh-

Romania:Well that was Ch.9!

Alex:EXCACTLY!

Everyone:ALEX NOR SAM OWN HETALIA, The Lion King, Or Hercules! ALL THEY OWN IS THIS HOUSE AND THEMSELVES!

Alex:DAMN STRAIT!

Chris:Send in your Dares for Ch.10!

Alex and Sam:SEND CHRIS DARES TOO!

Everyone:HAVE A NICE DAY AND Happy Olympics week(s)!


	10. SO MANY DARES!

Alex:-walks in house-

Everyone:WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!

Alex:Church.

Sam:Ha sucks for you.

Alex:Shut up Sam!

Sam:-evil smirk- We got dares!

Alex:YAY! :D

Sam:Sucks or you though.

Alex:Why?

Sam:-gives paper-

Alex:-reads then blushes madly- W-w-w-w-w-what?

Sam:-tackles Alex then ties to Chair- Hehehhe OK Norway your Dare!

Norway:mk.

Sam:You must dance Strip in front of Alex! And England you have to sing Im proud to be an American while so!

England:Bloody hell

Alex:-tries to untie self- UNTIE ME!

Sam:Noooo~

Norway:Weeeeell~ a dare is a dare.

Chris:Hehehehehe :3

Alex:I HATE YOU CHRIS!

Norway:-Starts stripping in front of Alex-

England: If tomorrow all the things were gone,

I'd worked for all my life.

And I had to start again,

with just my children and my wife.

I'd thank my lucky stars,

to be livin here today.

' Cause the flag still stands for freedom,

and they can't take that away.

And I'm proud to be an American,

where at least I know I'm free.

And I wont forget the men who died,

who gave that right to me.

And I gladly stand up,

next to you and defend her still today.

' Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,

God bless the USA.

From the lakes of Minnesota,

to the hills of Tennessee.

Across the plains of Texas,

From sea to shining sea.

From Detroit down to Houston,

and New York to L.A.

Well there's pride in every American heart,

and its time we stand and say.

That I'm proud to be an American,

where at least I know I'm free.

And I wont forget the men who died,

who gave that right to me.

And I gladly stand up,

next to you and defend her still today.

' Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,

God bless the USA.

And I'm proud to be and American,

where at least I know I'm free.

And I wont forget the men who died,

who gave that right to me.

And I gladly stand up,

next to you and defend her still today.

' Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,

God bless the USA.

Denmark:-Stares-

Alex:-blushes like crazy-

Sam:Hurr hurr!

Norway:-Puts clothes back on- Done~

England:-sigh-

America:Hehehehe~

Alex:Did you get him drunk?

Sam and Chris:Noooooo~

Denmark:OHHHH That's why he's happy~

Alex:-Cuts rope- Assholes!

Sam:Hehehe.

America: OK Next Dare is for England to teleport then to Mexico where you all run around naked.

Alex:Now we got to strip naked and run around while England Watches us in Mexico?

Sam:Yes.

Alex:ok.

America:Ha –strips-

Everyone:-Strips-

Alex:-snaps finger and England teleports to Mexico-

Sam and Chris:Were not doing it

Alex:Ya.

America:-Dumps water on Alex, Sam, and Chris-

Alex, Sam and Chris:WHAT THE HELL! D:

America:Hehehe now you have too

Alex:-Starts chasing America with scythe-

England:What in bloody hell is going on?

Alex:Idk…

England:-sigh-

Sam:-snaps fingers and everyone is at home changed-

Alex:Thank god.

Denmark:Ok next dare~

Sam:Is for~

Denmark: Sealand: Say that someday when you get older you will invade England's vital regions out loud in front of everyone.

Sealand:-Comes in from upstairs- What?

Alex:Hey Cuz~

Sealand:HIYA! –Glomps Alex-

Alex:THAT REMINDS ME! PortiaQuinn COME OUT SO YOU CAN GLOMP US ALL!

PortiaQuinn:Yay! –Glomps everyone then poofs into thin air-

Sam:-is on floor- Well anyways… Sealand say what you must say!

Alex:-Has sealand in lap- WHY!

Sealand:-Gets up- Ok. WHEN IM OLDER IM GONNA CLAIM ENGLANDS VITAL REGIONS!

England:-Spits tea in Americas face- WHAT?

Sealand:-Runs to Alex- ALEX SAVE ME!

Alex:-Hugs Sealand- Nii-san its just a dare~

England:Bloody hell.

Sam:NEXT DARE!

Denmark:IS FOR

Sam: America and England: Sing 'Eveybody dance now' a.k.a 'Gonna make you sweat'

America:SWEET!

England:AM I IN EVERY DARE?

Alex:Pfffffff- NO!

England:I hope so.

America: (Gonna Make You Sweat)

Everybody dance now (x2)

Give me the music (x2)

Everybody dance now (x2)

Yeah yeah yeah

Everybody dance now

Yeah yeah yeah

Everybody

Here is the dome back with the bass

The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time

Off the mic with a dope rhyme jump to the rhythm

England:Jump jump to the rhythm jump

And I'm here to combine beats and lyrics

To make you shake your pants take a chance

Come on and dance guys grab a girl don't wait make the twirl

It's your world and I'm just a squirrel

Trying to get a nut to move your butt to the dance floor

So you what's up hands in the air come on say yeah

Everybody over here everybody over there

The crowd is live enough as I pursure this groove

Party people in the house move

Left to right (groove) work me all night

Come on let's sweat (sweat sweat) baby

Let the music take control (control control)

Let the rhythm move you

Sweat (sweat sweat) sweat

Let the music take your soul (soul soul)

Let the rhythm move you

Everybody dance now

America:Da da da da da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da da da da da (x2)

(Ooh)

REPEAT

(Move) everybody dance now

Everybody dance now

England:Pause take a breath and go for yours on my command

Now hit the dance floor it's gonna make you sweat till you bleed

Is that dope enough indeed I paid the price to control the dice

I'm more precise to the point I'm nice

Let the music take control of your heart and soul

Unfold your body is free and behold

Dance till you can't dance till you can't dance no more

Get on the floor and get ablow

Then come back and upside down easy now

Let me see you move left to right groove

Work me all night

The music is my life

Everybody dance now (x3)

Everybody

Come on let's sweat (sweat sweat) baby

Let the music take control (control control)

Let the rhythm move you

Sweat (sweat sweat) sweat

Let the music take your soul (soul soul)

America:Let the rhythm move you

Da da da da da da da da da da (x2)

Alex:That was awesome

Prussia:HA

Sam:-Is watching TV- HAHA THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!

Alex:-facepalm-

Denmark:OK The next Dare is for~Canada: Sing 'The Stereotype song'

Canada:W-what?

Prussia:PFFFFFFF- Why that song?

Alex:I DON'T KNOW Why don't you ask Ayumi?

Prussia:good point –leaves to find Ayumi-

-Ayumi comes from kitchen-

Ayumi:-is eating sammich- I heard my name?

Alex:Nah Prussia just being stupid again.

Canada:Hey!

Alex:What? Canada just sing the song!

Canada:Fine! You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda

ridiculous.

So I wrote a song about it,

and it goes a little something like this.

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a

unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

stereotypes.

Check it out now.

I love those fat Americans.

You know they so obnoxious.

They always eating burgers.

They always holding shotguns.

And I love Mexicans.

The way they mow my lawn.

They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a

condom on.

Uh huh.

'Cause that's the way they roll.

Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.

If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,

And they're out of control like a Chinese driver.

I love the Middle East, but how do they handle

Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.

I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,

but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.

Ya mon.

And I love them Puerto Ricans,

Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,

I'm just joking.

If you didn't know then

You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a

unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

stereotypes. ]

Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell

If you love the Outback

redneck Australians,

And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude,

And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.

Mamma mia!

And how could anyone hate the French.

Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.

Brazilian girls is what you want,

Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.

(whistle)

I love Africans, but hold up a second.

National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.

Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?

They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.

Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,

Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.

They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,

Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a

unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

stereotypes.

All together now!

I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.

(repeat 4x)

They hump sheep (repeat 3x)

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a

unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these

stereotypes.

Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys.

But seriously, don't hump any sheep.

Alex and Sam:-clapping- Ha Awesome.

Ayumi:-leaves to kitchen-

Prussia:-comes in- Couldn't find her.

Alex:Kay.

Denmark:Next Dare for! Axis (plus Romano and Prussia) and Allies: I'm giving you a two game option you eithier way you will have to do the other dare in chapter 11. The choices are either are A) (brings out a 50 pies) Have a pie fight, don't stop until any of you run of pies, completed with 'Benny Hill' theme music in the backround and this Everyone vs Everyone (everyone that is in the Allies and Axis) or B) Play musical chairs, Allies vs Axis and beware one the chairs might be Busby's chair (evil grin).

Alex:Ayumi im proud of these dares!

Sam:True!

Axis:We choose pie fight

Allies:Same!

Alex:OK! –throws busby's chair behind chris-

Chris:-Sits on chair then explodes-

Alex:HEHEHEHE!

Sam:OK READY SET GOOOOOO~

Alex:-puts 'Benny Hill' theme on radio-

Allies and Axis:-Start throwing pies at eachother-

Alex:-dodges pie flying by her- Well That was our Chapter!

Alex and Sam:We don't own hetalia if we did Canada would be noticed more Prussia would have Invaded vital regions and Romano would be Romano! See you on the Next Chapter!


	11. This is madness!

Alex:-Comes in house- HALLO!

Sam:-is half asleep- Shut up dude = n =

Alex:Lol sucker. Anyway I HAS CHANGED APPEARANCE :D My appearance today: White hair with ears, a tail, Oversized shirt, Black little wings on head, Scythe that pops out, and a beer glass, Brown eyes, and Glasses. Evil form Red dress, Wings, Scythe, and red boots.

Sam:MY APPEARANCE HAS CHANGED TOO But im to lazy to type it in so yah…

Alex:Ok anyways SAM THE DARES IF YOU PLEASE!

Sam: wait. -reads dares- PFFFFFF- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alex:What? –reads- HAHAHA! That is kinda funny.

America:What?

Sam:LOL! Alex has to switch clothes with Russia for the rest of the chapter! XDDD

America:HA That commie is gonna wear Girl clothing!

Russia:-Smacks America with pipe- Lets just get this over with. –Drags Alex upstairs to change-

Sam:While they are changing~ DENMARK READ THE NEXT DARE!

Denmark:Okay! Germany You must explain the concept of sexy to Italy?

Sam:I think she meant sex? I don't know just explain both!

Germany:VAT?

Italy:Ve~ What do they mean Germany?

Germany:Uhhhh

France:Ohohohohoh My little Italy will finally know what the meaning of Sex and sexy is~

Alex:-comes down wearing Russia's Clothing Aka: Black shirt, Coat, Greenish pants and boots- I feel small in these.

Russia:-comes in wearing Oversized shirt, Skirt, and White ballet shoes- -sigh-

America and Sam:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris:-comes in from door with hair on fire- Wha- PFFFFF- HAHAHAHAHA!

Russia:-Starts chasing America, Chris, and Sam-

Germany:-sigh- Ill just explain now. Italy Sexy is when you think somebody is ummm good looking? And Sex is when you –beep- and –beep- and then you –beep beep beep- And you put the –beep- in the -beep- and then you –beep-

Italy: The w-what goes in t-the w-w-what?

Romano:Great you broke him damn Potato Bastardo! –hugs Italy-

Alex:Well now I don't have to go to that weird class…

Chris:-Is on floor with blood squirting out of head-

Russia:-sits calmly back down-

Netherland:Ok….ay then… Denmark next Dare?

Denmark:Y-ya The next Dare is for Allies and Axis (plus Prussia and Romano): Play musical chairs, Allies vs Axis (plus Prussia and Romano) and beware one of the chairs might be Busby's chair.

Sam and Alex:AYUMI YOUR FREAKIN AWESOME!

England:W-wait what if Russia sits in busby's chair and it breaks?

Alex:Don't wooooooorry nii-san! Look! –Sit in Busby's Chair then it breaks-

Everyone:Scary!

Alex:-snaps fingers then busby's chair is fixed- There!

Sam:Eh-he haaaaaaaaaaaaa- ya…

Russia:-Arranges chairs- So shall we play, Da?

China:Scary, Aru!

Alex:GET READY!

Everyone:-Gets in position-

Alex:-clicks radio-

-Everyone starts walking around the chairs then Alex clicks the Radio and all but Italy sit-

Alex:PFFFFF Italy your out

Italy:VEEE~ -Sits next to Romano-

Alex:-Clicks radio-

-Same thing but THIS! Time Alex notices something Strange-

Alex:WAI WAI WAITTTTT! Why didn't anyone explode! –notices broken chair next to Russia- Ohhhhh~

Everyone:WHAT!

Alex:-Snaps fingers and chair is fixed- OK! Russia Don't you already know which one is the cursed chair?

Russia:Da.

Alex:The why do you sit on it?

Russia:So England can get mad.

England:-Spits tea in Americas face….. again- What? Bloody hell Russia!

America:-wipes tea off face- Dude seriously stop drinking tea in frot of me!

Alex:HA!

Sam:Don't worry papa!

Alex:That reminds me weres my papa! ; A ;

Sam:-gives note-

Alex, Let to meeting be back in a while.

P.S. Don't tell America were His stach is hidden!

Alex:OK! AMERICA!

America:What?

Alex:-Gives burger with bits of englands cooking in it-

America:AWESOME! –eats then makes a weird face- Did something die in it or am I eating England's cooking?

Alex:-ignores- OK Since Russia keeps destroying the chair we'll have to end it off there The winner was the CHAIR!

Ayumi:AWWWWW!

Sam:Its not our fault its Russia's

Ayumi:DARN! –leaves to kitchen-

Denmark:OK Next Dare is FOR! Allies: Sing 'GoldenTusk's Halloween theme'

Alex:HARDY HARR HARR! :D

Allies:O…..k then?

America:Halloween night 1963

In Haddonfield Illinois there would be

A gruesome case of sibling rivalry

Between kids in the Myers family

When Michael a six year old leisurely

Walked into his sisters room silently

And butchered her body so violently

He left for a mental facility

And when the state hospital deputy

Relaxed the maximum security

Then Michael would stop waiting patiently

For another chance at a murder spree

His doctor Sam Loomis tried legally

France:To put him away for eternity

Said "my patient has no humanity"

But others did not exactly agree

They said "Michael was the epitome

of the ideal patients' activity

No crying no talking no moving

He would just sit and stare absent-mindedly

Yet 15 years later he wandered free

By breaking out from his captivity

Now all he had left to do was to flee

England:Back to his old peaceful community

Where his house was sold by strode realty

Whose daughter became an inevitably

The subject of all his hostility

A true Michael Myers authority

Who has the uncanny proclivity

To suffer no serious injury

While friends who are in her vicinity

Without they'll become a casualty

They fall victim to his insanity

They're strangled and mangled creatively

Russia:They're grabbed and then stabbed hard repeatedly

They're decapitated so easily

You'd think He'd get bored from monotony

He kills each one individually

Employing equal opportunity

Its quality versus more quantity

He'd re-live a childhood memory

To the best of his own ability

But there would not be much difficulty

Since he seems to have no mortality

Or reason or conscience entirely

Devoid of any personality

China:His sense of life and death and good

and evil seemed extremely rudimentary

The boogie-man's responsibility

Is to maintain the notoriety

Of death as an impossibility

Or fade slowly into obscurity

But you are one miracle prodigy

You've given this killer the third degree

You vanquished the evil amazingly

Ignored all your bothersome OCD

To check up on his heart accordingly

So while he is lying there lifelessly

While you are still breathing so heavily

You sit there and thank god that finally

"It's over it's done with" and luckily

You planned each potential contingency

You blinded his eyes temporarily

You drove that knife through his chest cavity

You shot him in every extremity

You forced him right off of the balcony

Canada:There's no way in hell that he'd possibly

Get up and walk right off your property!

That stuff only happens on the T.V.

So you'll be safe in police custody

He'll quickly make a positive I.D

Allies: Of Michaels cold twisted anatomy

You'll garter the neighborhoods sympathy

And after a good deal of therapy

You'll be back in touch with reality

And understand why philosophically

The apple does not fall far from the tree

When creating our own worst enemy

Alex and Prussia:THAT WAS AWESOME!

Sam and Chris:HAHAHA!

Denmark:OK The next Dare is For! Axis (plus Romano and Prussia): Sing 'GoldenTusk's Jaws theme song'

Sam:DON'T COMPLAIN AND JUST DO ET!

Axis:Alright geez.

Axis:You, human.

You, minnow.

Human. No Fish.

Human. No Fish. I'm so hungry.

Germany:People are afraid of oceans

They just put on sunscreen lotions

And watch waves for sudden motions

Because of outdated notions

That a shark's an evil creature

(He's a shark)

Taught by everyone's school teacher

When you see our dorsal feature

Save your kid before we reach her.

(A great white, outta sight,

and he hasn't eaten yet.)

Don't judge a book by its cover

Even though we seem to hover

We're no worse than what's above her

I'm no fighter, I'm a lover

(He's a shark)

Italy:All I want is to be eating

Something meaty, something bleeding

It's the only thing I'm needing

So it always bears repeating

I'm not getting any thinner

If I'm hungry, you're my dinner.

The beach should be closed.

But the mayor

(money hungry man)

Doesn't want it to be closed.

(This just spells out disaster)

Japan:I've hunted sharks more

I know what's in store

I dealt with them for the second world war

No introduction

follow instruction

any obstruction leads to destruction

So let's all tempt fate

let's get the shark bait

before it's too late

and he gets irate

(I'm not afraid.

In the water, I'll wade.

Oh no! I forgot my band-aid)

Romano:I would like you all to please vote

On who wants to get in my throat

But when you come for me take note

Of what you're missing, And I quote

You're gonna need a bigger boat.

More than just one yellow barrel

Really thick fishing apparel

You better hope I was sterile

(He's a shark.)

Or the world will be in peril.

As the sun seems to get hotter

You'll think its safe in the water

It's our ocean, you're a squatter

You are a lamb to the slaughter

Others gladly will take my place

To wipe out the human rat race

Just so you know I've made my case

Prussia:I want you to look at my face

Rather than have me stand trial

I will die in movie style.

Humans are so versatile

But this S.O.B. can smile.

Axis:BANG!

Sam:AWESOME!

Alex:HA!

Chris:Hey me you and Sam got a dare. It says we should look at Goldentuck's Vids.

Alex and Sam:-are on youtube looking at his vids- This guy is awesome.

-Alex and Sam snap out of Youtube world-

Alex:THAT WAS OUR CHAPTER!

Sam:SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR READ Alex's Othe rFanficts of pure ….. I don't know pure love

Alex:PFFFFFFFFFF NO! You wrong woman! Thet are about well STUFF –Runs out of room then comes back with confetti gun-

Sam:AWESOME

Everyone:ALEX NOR SAM OWN HETALIA All They own is Themselves and This house

Alex and Sam:WE DON'T OWN THE SONGS EITHER SO YUPPPPPPP!


	12. MORE MADNESS!

Alex:Welcome back to Hetalia Truth or Dare! :D

Australia:-comes in door- Im back!

Alex:PAPA! –Glomps-

America:Hey wears Sam?

-hears scream from room-

Alex:She's watching Slenderman!

America:-goes stiff- D-did y-you say S-slenderman?

Alex:Yes.

America:-Runs out the door screaming-

-Alex leaves and Brings back scared America-

Alex:You and England have a dare you stupid git!

America:-is happy again- AWESOME!

Alex:America your supposed to Act excactly like Nii-Chan!

England:WHAT!

Alex:and Nii-Chan your supposed to act Excactly like America

America:HA!

Alex:So America that means no burgers!

America:WHAT!

Alex and England:HA!

Romania:Hurry up and go change!

-30 min later-

Alex:It takes you that lon- PFFFF HAHAHAHA!

America:This suit is to small!

England:And this one is too big!

Alex:Just act like eachother!

America:-Drinks tea-

England:-eats a burger-

AleX:This is now creepy

Sam:-comes in with red eyes-

Alex:Dude go take a shower you've been watching Slender man all day…

Sam:-leaves to shower-

-Sam comes back after 1 hour-

Chris:Ok next dare is for Sam to act like Alex. And Alex to act like herself.

Alex:PFFFFFF-

Sam:So technacly I have to act like you.

AleX:Ya…

Sam:Ok…

Alex:Ok next Dare is for

Sam:RUSSIA!

Alex:You must call the president of America and Tell him "kolkolkol i am coming for you, da?"

Russia:ok ill do it, Da?

America:WHAT BLOODY HELL!

Alex:Woah that's creapely good..

Russia:-dials-

_**Ring….Ring….Ring**_

_**Hello?**_

Russia:Kolkolkol I am coming for you, Da? –Hangs up-

Sam:-Hold America From punching Russia-

America:DAMN COMMIE BASTARD IM KILL YOU!

Alex:YOU BROKE THE DARE DUDE!

America:SHIT!

Sam:Pffff CHRIS!

Chris:WHAT!

Sam:-tackles chris and ties to chair-

Chris:WTF LET ME GO!

Sam:No~

Alex:Ok Dare for chris~ -Grabs bag of ice-

Chris:W-What are you planning Alex?

Alex:Nothing~ -Dumps Ice in Chris's Pants-

Chris:AHHHH COLD!

Sam:HA!

Alex:Well Lets dance to something now! XD

Everyone:What are we gonna dance to?

Alex:What about World is mine?

Sam:HAHAHAHA!

Everyone:WHAT!

Japan:Ill do it.

Alex:-Snaps fingers and all the girls are wearing a white dress and the guys are wearing a white suit-

Sam:LOL

Alex:-Puts iTunes and starts song-

I'm the world's number one princess

And that means that I should be treated like that from the heart, you got it?

Number one

You should know when I get my hair done differently

Number two

Look me through all the way to my shoes, okay?

Number three

For every word I say, I want three in response from you

Now if you understand, go and do something about my empty right hand

Of course I'm not saying anything selfish

I just want for you to think I'm cute truly from your heart

I'm the world's number one princess

You should know- hey, hey

Making me wait is not allowed

Who do you think you're dealing with?

Oh man! Now I want something sweet

Go get something now?

Ah!

Check 1, 2

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Flaws? I've been told that they were cute

You shouldn't be issuing complaints

Hello? Are you even paying attention? Seriously…

Oh, and of course, I demand you have a white pony

Now come get me

If you understand, kneel, take my hand, and say "Of course My Princess"

Of course I'm not saying anything selfish

Of course, you should know I can be scolded from time to time

You're my number one prince in the world

You should know- hey, hey

Both our hands are empty

My silent and blunt, yet perfect, prince

Why don't you realize that immediately

Oh!

You just don't get it! You really should get it by now…

Strawberry shortcake with a large strawberry

Delicious melty pudding made with the best eggs

I want, I want them all, but I'm holding back

Just don't think I'm too selfish

I can really do it if I try

You be surprised when I do

I know this all because I am…

The world's number one princess

You might want to watch before I leave you behind?

You grabbed me and held me so suddenly, what is this?

"Be careful or you'll get hurt," you look away from me now

I'd say this guy dangerous

Ah!

Hey baby

AHHHHHHH!

Alex:HUZZAH!

Sam:I feel like dancing to kurutto mawatte ikaiten

Alex:IM DOWN!

Everyone except sam:YOU DANCE IT!

Alex and Sam:Alright!

The opposite of delicious, I dont want to eat

The opposite of a shy person is to greet and meet

There are various kinds of opposites, but

When you say you really hate something, it's something I like a little bit more

Spin once all around

Spin once all around

Spin once all around and

Then do it again Wahaha

Spin once all around

Spin once all around

Spin once all around and

Then do it again! Wahaha

If a champion is toppled, he's just a normal person.

The earth is round, so it's easy to roll out and in.

But there is the difference of kindness like a cereal of different brand!

Which ever, Which ever, Whichever way you look itll stand back up again.

Spin once all around

Spin once all around

Spin once all around and

Then do it again! Wahaha

Spin once all around

Spin once all around

Spin once all around and

Then Do it again, do it again, do it again! WAHAHA!

Alex and Sam:THAT WAS OUR CHAPTER!

Everyone:ALEX NOR SAM OWN HETALIA!

Alex:SEND IN DARES FOR EVERYONE!

Sam:EVEN CHRIS!

Everyone:BYE!


	13. Vocaloid Much?

Alex:America!

America:What?

Alex:PUT THIS ON –throws slenderman costume at him-

Alex:Cuz I wanna scare Sam she's been playing slenderman and Ao oni!

America:Sweet! –puts on costume-

Sam:-comes downstairs paranoid-

Alex:-pops out wearing Ao oni Costume- ITS RAPIN TIME!

America:-screams-

Sam:AHHHHH! –Runs around house then bumps into spain- H-hi S-spain sorry!

Spain:Its ok Sam~

Alex:-takes off Mask- HA Wuss~

Sam:SHUT UP!

America:-takes off mask- She told me to do it~

Sam:WHY PAPA!

Alex:Ok who cares about what happened right now im just happy Sam is paranoid~

Sam:-shivering-

Alex:WE GOT DARES MY SLA- I MEAN FRIENDS!

Sam:-snaps out of shivering- FROM OUR GOOD FRIEND AYUMI! :D

Alex:Excactly she's like our Dare master! :3

Ayumi:THANKS!

Alex:No problem! Wanna read the Dares~?

Ayumi:Sure! :3 First Dare is for the Allies: Sing and dance to 'Panda Hero', but I want England dressed as a fairy, America dessed as a Japanese school girl, France dressed as a unicorn, China dressed as a panda and Russia you just were the clothes that your wearing, since you broke Busby's chair.

Sam and America:HA! So Russia has to wear Alex's Clothes until we finish the song?

Alex:Yup…

America:Wait why am I laughing! I have to dress as a girl!

England:-is already dressed as a fairy- HEY! Why am I already dressed?

Alex:SAM!

Sam:-evil smirk- what?

China:-wears panda costume- Ayah!

Sam:FRANCE PUT THIS ON! –shoves France in dressing room-

France:-comes out wearing Unicorn Costume- Zis is ridiculous!

Alex:No one cares! :D

France:-groan-

America:LETS JUST SING THE DAMN SONG!

Alex:PFFFFF- Fine.

Allies:Pipes mixed with scrap, rusted wheels,

Crazy in its own ways, a picturesque town

Injection needles stuck into a yellow dartboard,

And a sewn hand on home base

If you find yourself troubled, call for them,

On the field enclosed by electric towers

A black-and-white hero of unclear morals,

A metal bat in their left hand

England:The dog-radio spits out only noise

A flickering neon bunny girl

The rate is a kind of opium

Deeper in, they're gulping it down

"One, please, that's my request,"

And they present a dried-up apple

Grumbling in an uncaring voice;

Now, there's nowhere to run!

France: Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

Wild eyes smoking steam

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

Here they come, our pinch hitter

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

No mistaking it, that's the Panda Hero

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

So long to yesteryear's killer liner!

Speaking only of cannibalism,

Playing with singing androids

Of course we despise them, our hero,

But of course we hope for them - come, hero!

China:Speaking only of cannibalism,

Playing with singing androids

Of course we despise them, our hero,

But of course we hope for them - come, hero!

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

Aim going dizzy between third and shortstop

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

Here they come, our pinch runner

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

In short, we're behind two points

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

And we're left feeling this won't go well...

Russia:A cat donning a bucket wails,

Another, yes, another has vanished

By now, there's nothing to be done about this game;

Now, there's nowhere to run!

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

A peddling girl with abusive eyes

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

Buzzers, a spider child, warning lights

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

No mistaking it, that's the Panda Hero

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah

So long to yesteryear's killer liner!

Destroy! Spin! CRT!

Allies: So long to yesteryear's killer liner!

Alex:AWESOME!

Prussia:Meh!

Sam:HA!

Alex:Ayumi you are flippin awesome!

Ayumi:Yay! :D

Sam:-plays Ao oni- AHHH U SO UGLY!

Alex:HA! Wuss~

Ayumi:ok Next dare is for Italy and Romano: Sing and dance to 'Matryoshka' while dressed as bunnies.

Italy:YAY BUNNIES!

Romano:WHAT!

Alex:What you heard! –shoves both of them in drssing room-

Romano:-comes out wearing bunny costume- I HATE YOU ALEX!

Alex:I love you too Roma~

Italy:-Comes out wearing Bunny costume- Ve Lovi Lovi aren't I cute~

Alex:Ya Lovi~ -teasing-

Romano:SHUT UP And lets get this over with!

Romano and Italy:One, two, three, four!

Romano:A message I've thought much too much about,

Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?

Certainly, I've always been this way,

A patched up, crazy matryoshka

A package sung by a headache

Time may pass, but the hands are at 4

Don't tell anyone;

The world will turn upside down

Ah, I feel broken apart

Throw out all your memories, too

Ah, how I want to know,

To the deep down...

Um, well...

If you please, dance more and more

Kalinka? Malinka?

Just play the chord

What should I do about such feelings?

Can't you tell me? Just a little?

Italy:Loud and clear, 524

Freud? Keloid?

Just hit the key

Everything, all's to be laughed at

Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness

Clap your hands, not entirely childish,

And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune

Certainly, I don't care either way

The warmth of the world is melting away

You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous?

Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?

With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two

Ah, I'm ready to burst out;

Catch every part of me

Ah, with both your hands,

Catch me for me

Um, well...

Listen a little - it's something important

Kalinka? Malinka?

Just pinch my cheek

It's just that I can't control myself

Should we do more fantastic things?

Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry

Parade? Marade?

Just clap some more

Wait, you say, wait, wait

Before we drop to just one...

Both:You and me, rendezvous?

Rendezvous? Rendezvous?

Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?

With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two

Down with a sickness?

Show me your song!

See how today...

I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka!

Romano:If you please, dance more and more

Kalinka? Malinka?

Just play the chord

What should I do about such feelings?

Can't you tell me? Just a little?

Loud and clear, 524

Freud? Keloid?

Just hit the key

Everything, all's to be laughed at

Hurry, and dance no longer!

Smooch, smooch...

[non singable translation by Tatenia]

Italy:An over-thought message

that might have reached someone

Surely I am always like

an insane patched-up matryoshka

A headache is a singing package

However long the needle is 4 o'clock

no one can teach me

the world is turning upside down

Ah, it's a broken piece

even the memory is entirely abandoned

Ah, I want to know

even deeper

hey, please dance more, longer

Kalinka? Malinka? Snap the bow string

What should I do with this feeling?

Can you teach me a little bit?

Loud and clear 524

Freud? Keloid? Beat to the key

Altogether altogether laugh out

Quickly, dance foolishly

altogether childishly clap

and purposely out of order - look!

Certainly I don't care

that the world is melting

Both:Are we going to rendezvous? Rendezvous?

Oh, it's sprung adventure?

With a crooked gait 1,2,1,2

Romano:Ah, it's nauseating

Stop me entirely

Ah, with both hands

stop it

Hey, listen up! It's important

Kalinka? Malinka? Pinch your cheek

But, but, can your endure it?

Wanna do something else?

Ouch, ouch hey now don't cry

Parade? Marade? Clap more

Wait what is it wait wait

Before we become alone

Are we going to rendezvous? Rendezvous?

Oh, it's sprung adventure?

With a crooked gait 1,2,1,2

Get drunk, sing, even tomorrow - look!

an insane patched-up matryoshka

Both:please dance more, longer

Kalinka? Malinka? Snap the bow string

What should I do with this feeling?

Can you teach me a little bit?

Loud and clear 524

Freud? Keloid? Beat to the key

Altogether altogether laugh out

Quickly the dance ended

*kiss* *kiss*

Alex:LOL!

Sam:AHHHHH! Oh sorry! Cool!

Chris:-comes in wearing only underwear-

Alex:-covers eyes- WOAH WOAH CHRIS PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Chris:Shut up cuz! Some one stole my clothes!

Sam:-chuckle-

Alex:SAM!

Sam:what? –gives chris's clothes back-

Alex:-smacks sam-

Sam:ASS!

Ayumi:NEXT DARE! Is for~ Germany and Prussia: Sing and dance to 'Bad Apple' with Germany dressed as a chicken and Prussia dressed up as a my friend for some strange reason says that Germans look hotter and sexier dressed as chickens an turkeys

Prussia:KESESESES!

Germany:-sigh-

Alex:PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- I don't think Germans are Sexy wearing chicken suits~

Sam:I do!

AleX:-facepalm-

Sam:-shoves Prussia and Germany in dressing room-

-Germany and Prussia come out wearing the costumes-

America:Dude Alex were do you get all these costumes!

Alex:I know a guy~

America:Oh SAM! I have to tell you sumthing at the end of the Chapter~

Alex:Pfffff I think I know what it is cuz a certain person told me.

England:-nervous laughter-

Alex:OK GERMANY PRUSSIA GO~

Prussia:nagare teku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guru guru mawatte

watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mie nai wa sō shira nai

jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete

shira nai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake

Both:yume miteru? nani mo mite nai? kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba

kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba īno

tomadou kotoba atae rare temo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora

moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?

ima setsunai no? ima kanashī no? jibun no koto mo wakara nai mama

ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo hito no koto nado shirimo shinai wa

konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru

Germany:nagare teku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guru guru mawatte

watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mie nai wa sō shira nai

jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete

shira nai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake

yume miteru? nani mo mite nai? kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba

kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba īno

tomadou kotoba atae rare temo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora

moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Prussia:muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no? konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?

watashi no koto o ītai naraba kotoba ni suru no nara

"roku de nashi"

konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no?

konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru

ima yume miteru? nani mo mite nai? kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba

kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba īno

tomadou kotoba atae rare temo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora

moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Both:ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba subete kowasu wa subete kowasu wa

kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba watashi no kokoro shiroku kawa reru?

anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo subete no koto mo mada shira nai no

omoi mabuta o aketa no naraba subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!

(couldn't find English lyrics:P)

Alex:LOLOLOLOL

Sam:-is dieing by ao oni-

Chris:What the f-

Alex:SHUT IT!

Chris:Fine

Ayumi:OK Next Dare is for~~~~Japan: Sing and Dance to 'World is Mine' while dressed as Miku Hatsune.

Japan:Ive done it before.

Alex:Ok put this on! –shoves in dressing room-

Japan:-comes out dressed as miku-

Sam:-looks at japan- OMG JAPAN YOU LOOK LIKE MIKU!

Alex:-facepalm-

Japan: Ok ill sing this!

sekai de ichiban ohime sama sōiu atsukai kokoroete yone

sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki gatsuku koto

sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto iine?

sono san watashi no hitokoto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

wakattara migite ga orusu nano o nantoka shite!

betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshī no kawaī tte

sekai de ichiban ohime sama

ki ga tsuite nē nē

mataseru nante rongai yo

watashi o dare dato omotteru no?

mō nandaka amai mono ga tabetai!

ima suguni yo

ketten? kawaī no machigai desho

monku wa yurushimasen no

anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kīteru? chotō...

a soreto ne? shiroi ouma san kimatteru desho?

mukaeni kite

wakattara kashizuite te o totte "ohime sama" tte

betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte īno yo?

sekai de watashi dake no ōji sama

ki ga tsuite hora hora

otte ga aite masu

mukuchi de buaisōna ōji sama

mō dōshite! ki ga tsuite yo hayaku

zettai kimi wa wakatte nai! wakatte nai wa...

ichigo no notta shortcake

kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding

minna minna gaman shimasu...

wagamamana ko dato omowanaide

watashi datte yareba dekiru mon

ato de kōkai suru wayo

tōzen desu! datte watashi wa

sekai de ichiban ohime sama

chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?

fui ni dakishimerareta kyū ni sonna e?

"hikareru abunai yo" sō itte soppo muku kimi

kocchi noga abunai wayo

Alex:DAWWWWW~

Sam:AWESOME!

Chris:PFFFF HAHAAA!

Alex:-glares at Chris-

Chris:i-I mean awesome!

Ayumi:OK Last one is for~ Canada: Sing 'Levan Polka' you don't dress up as anything, but all what you have to do is wave a bottle of maple syrup.

Canada:o-ok?

Alex:Here! –gives real Maple syrup-

Canada:T-thanks!

Canada:-moves maple syrup bottle up and down-

Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.

Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,

La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo

Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do

Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.

Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,

La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo

Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do

Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu

Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu

Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu

Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu

Rattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu

Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu

Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu

Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu

Alex:AWESOME!

Sam:OMG ADORBLE! –looks at Ao oni screen NO TAKESHI!

Alex:oh ya he hangs himself…

Sam:Anyways! THAT WAS CHAPTER 13 I think?

Alex:Yah I think. O-o

Everyone:ALEX NOR SAM OWN HETALIA HATSUNE MIKU OR ANY OF THESE SONGS! All they own is This house and themselves!

Alex , Sam , and Chris:Have a nice day~


	14. HAHAHAHAHA!

Alex:WASSAP!

Sam:Hey guys welcome to Ch. 14!

Chris:YESH!

Alex:-reads dares- PFFFFFFF- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris:What? –reads- NO NO NO NO!

Alex:To bad~

America:What?

Sam:PFFFF- HAHAHA PAPA You have to dress like a hooker and sing best of both worlds with Chris!

Alex:-is on floor dieing of laughter-

Chris:I HATE YOU!

Ayumi:Hehehehe! Arent I evil?

Alex:-calms down- -Shoves Chris and America in Changing room-

Chris and America:-comes out- You suck!

Alex:LOLOLOL you guys look sho sexy. XDDDD

Sam:HAHAHA!

America:-sigh-

Both:Oh yea

Come on

You get the limo out front

Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun

It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends

But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds

Chillin' out, take it slow

Then you rock out the show

Chris:You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that

It's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go the movie premiers

(Is that Orlando Bloom?)

Hear your songs on the radio

Livin' two lives is a little weird

But school's cool cuz nobody knows

America:Yea you get to be a small town girl

But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds

Chillin' out take it slow

Then you rock out the show

Chris:You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that

It's the best of both

You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs

You get your face in all the magazines

The best part's that

You get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea best of both

You get the best of both

Come on, best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me

Would double as a superstar?

Both:You get the best of both worlds

Chillin' out, take it slow

Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that

It's the best

You get the best of both worlds

Without the shades and the hair

You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls

Mix it all together

Oh yea

It's so much better cuz you know

America:You've got the best of both worlds

Alex:-Is dead of laughter-

Sam:-snaps fingers and Alex is alive again-

Alex:HAHAHA! Thanks!

Sam:-no problem-

Chris:-Takes off costume-

Alex:HOLY CHRIST FULL MOON! –Covers eyes-

Chris:-leaves to bathroom-

Alex:Ok next dare!

Denmark:-comes in bursting through the door-

Alex:DENMARK!

Denmark:sorry~

Norway:-facepalm-

Alex:-sigh- Anyway the next dare is for Romano, Italy, France, Spain and Prussia: Sing 'Cotton eye Joe' dressed as Italian/French/Spainsh/German cowboys.

Alex:PFFFFFFFFFT!

Sam:-blushes-

Alex:-shoves them in changing room-

Sam:I wish I had my laptop!

Alex:You'll eventually use it to play ao oni and then you'll shit your pants!

Sam:True :P

-The guys come out dressed as cowboys-

Sam:-looks at Sapin- -drool-

Alex:Hurp a derp.

America:-eats burger-

Alex:OK Start singing bro's~

France:If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

Spain:If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

Italy:If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

Romano:He came to town like a midwinter storm

He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong

His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun

But all he had come for was having some fun

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

Prussia:He brought disaster wherever he went

The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent

They all ran away so nobody would know

And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Spain:Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

France:If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

All:If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

Alex:HA cool!

Sam:Cool.

Chris:Lol~

Ayumi:Ok Next Dare~

Denmark:IS FOR~~~Allies: Sing 'Ghostbusters' while dressed a Ghostbusters. America is the lead singer and the other Allies are the chrous.

Alex:HAHAHAHA!

Sam:PFFFFFT!

Chris:Lol

Denmark:-Shoves Allies in closet-

-Allies come out dressed as ghost busters-

Alex:HA!

Allies:PFFFF

Sam:SING!

China:GHOSTBUSTERS!

I ain't afraid of no ghosts (3X)

GHOSTBUSTERS!

Russia:[Run] Something strange goin on

Something's wrong

[DMC] Gloom in the room

Outside is the storm

All alone in the crib

Watchin the tube

[Run] Yo-o-o-o is that what I think?

Did I see somethin move?

[DMC] Chill down your spine

Your heart fills with fright

Not filled by the things

America:that GO BUMP IN THE NIGHT

They walk through the walls

With no time to stall

[Run] You call the GHOSTBUSTERS

Well that's who you call!

England:GHOSTBUSTERS!

We ain't-we ain't-we

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

GHOSTBUSTERS!

We ain't-we ain't-we

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

GHOSTBUSTERS!

We ain't-we ain't-we

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

GHOSTBUSTERS!

[Run] Stop! UHH!

[DMC] Bridge

[Run] Hit it!

France:I-I ain't, I-I ain't

I ain't afraid of no ghosts

I, I-I ain't afraid

I-I ain't, I-I ain't

I-I-I, I-I-I ain't afraid of no ghosts

Allies:GHOSTBUSTERS!

GHOSTBUSTERS!

[Run] All alone on the phone

so whassup with that noise?

The wife's at work and I'm no jerk

and I just left my boys

? at school and I'm no fool

and I got no time to waste

So you get up and call, don't trip and fall

Go outside and leave the place

Now it's no dream because you seein

a shadow in the night

But we will come and get it done

so don't worry save your fright

Now there's a group who likes to troop

Chris:Awesome!

Denmark:HA! Ok next Dare!

AleX:IS FOR!

Denamrk: Axis (plus Romano and Prussia): Sing 'Teen Titains'

Alex:Lol

Sam:-clicks background music- Sing!

Romano:When there's trouble, you know who to call, (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all!(TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack,

You can rest knowing they got your back,

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol!

Prussia:TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite! (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked! (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run,

They never stop until the job gets done,

'Cause when the world is losing all control!

Germany:TEEN TITANS, GO!

If your heart is black, you better watch out.

You cannot escape the team.

Italy:When they catch you, there won't be any doubt,

You've been beaten by the teens,

beaten by the teens!

Japan:T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

* (repeat)

Axis:TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!

TEEN TITANS!

Alex:AWESOME! I loved this show!

Sam:Very!

Chris:-watching Ghost Adventures-

Alex:-facepalm-

Ayumi:OK Next dare is for~ The hetalia Girls!

Alex:So Hungary, Wy, Vietnam, Monaco, Belarus, Belgium, Ukraine, and … That's all no?

Sam:I think…

Ayumi:Eh. Ok The song is Girls night out!

Alex:PFFFFFF-

Sam:Agreed …

Wy:Don't call me, leave me alone

Not gonna answer my phone

'Cuz I don't, no I won't see you

Vietnam:I'm out to have a good time

To get you off of my mind

'Cuz I don't, and I won't need you

Monaco:Send out a 911

We're gonna have some fun

Hey boy, you know you better run

'Cuz it's a girls' night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

Ukraine:You better hold tight

'Cuz girls' night's without you

Let's go GNO, let's go GNO

Let's go GNO, let's go

It's a girls' night

I'll dance with somebody new

Don't have to think about you

And who knows what let go will lead to

Belarus:You'll hear from everyone

You'll get the 411

Hey boy, you knew this day would come

'Cuz it's a girls' night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

Let's go GNO, let's go GNO

Let's go GNO, let's go

Belgium:Hey boy, don't you wish you

Could've been a good boy

Try to find another girl like me boy

Feel me when I tell ya I am fine

And it's time for me to draw the line, I said

All:Hey boy, don't you wish you

Could've been a good boy

Try to find another girl like me boy

Feel me when I tell ya I am fine

And it's time for me to draw the line

'Cuz it's a girls' night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

You better hold tight

'Cuz girls' night's without you

Let's go GNO, let's go GNO

Let's go GNO, let's go

It's a girls' night

Alex:Even if I don't like this song or any of her songs it was pretty good :P

Sam:Yup…

Chris:Lmao

Everyone:This was Chapter 14!

Alex:YUP!

Everyone:ALEX NOR SAM OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE SONGS!

Alex:HAVE A NICE DAY~

Norway:-hugs Alex-

Alex:Wha!?

Sam:Ohohohoh~

Everyone:BYE BYE~~~

Read more: MILEY CYRUS - GIRLS NIGHT OUT LYRICS . #ixzz22Q9QXceO

Copied from


	15. MORE RANDOMNESS!

Alex:Welcome back to Hetalia truth or Dare! :D

Sam:-is playing Ao oni- RUN HIROSHI YOU DUMBASS!

Alex:O…k? Chris! Hand me the dare paper :u

Chris:Here. –hands paper-

Alex:Grazie~

Sam:-died in game- F*CK YOU ONI!

Alex:LOL! –reads Dare- HA!

Everyone:What?

Alex: Allies and Axis: Sing the first 'Pokemon opening' theme in (english virson) while dressed Pokemon by Sam, Alex and Chris's choice. :3

Sam:Hurr~

Alex:Okay. Ill pick for Canada, America and England~

Sam:Ok ill pick for Italy Japan and Germany~

Chris:Ok so ill choose for France, Russia , and China

Alex:OK! Canada should be cubchoo, America should Pikachu, and England should be Litwick!

Sam:Ok italya should Be Pichu, Germany should be raichu, and Japan should be Manaphy!

Chris:France should be Roserade, Russia should be Obomasnow, and China shall be Teddiursa!

Sam:-shoves them all in dressing room-

Alex:I haven't really been in there I wonder how big it is?

Chris:That's what she said~

Alex and Sam:LOL!

Sam:If you wanna see then go in there and check.

Alex:NO! later :L

-everyone comes out wearing pokemon outfits-

Sam:DAWWWW~ You all look adorable!

Alex:-is laughing at Germany-

Germany:VHY!

Alex: Just sing the song and then take them off xDD

America: I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was.

To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause...

England:I will travel across the land, searching far and wide,

These Pokmon to understand, the power that's inside.

China:Pokmon...gotta catch 'em all!

It's you and me...

France:I know it's my destiny

Pokmon...Oh..you're my best friend,

Russia:In a world we must defend.

Pokmon...gotta catch 'em all!

Italy: A heart so true-our courage will pull us through!

You teach me and I'll teach you!

Germany:Pokmon!

Gotta Catch 'Em All!

Japan:Gotta Catch 'Em All!

All:POKMON!

Sam:That was creepily cute…

Alex:Agreed.

Chris:HAHAHA!

Alex:Chris you're an ass oh and I have Blackmail now :3

Chris:B-blackmail?

Alex:YEEEEEEEES~ Remember when you had to dress like a hooker?~

Chris:-gulp-

Sam:OK The next Dare is for! Nordics to sing The final countdown in arctic animal costumes!

Alex:DAWWWW!

Sam:Lol~

Chris:Ok here! –hands costumes-

Denamrk:K thanks –drags the rest in dressing room-

-Norway comes out dressed asWalrus, Denmark comes out as polar bear, Iceland comes out as Norwal, Sweden comes out as Fox, Finland comes out as Snow owl-

Alex:DAWWWWWW! So kawaii!

Sam:Hurp a derp~

Chris:-pushes Alex to Norway-

Alex:Meep! –stands up- S-sorry!

-Alex stats chasing Chris around while Nordics sing-

Sam:ok ill continue So Nordics~ Sing! :D

Denmark:We're leaving together

But still it's farewell

And maybe we'll come back

To earth, who can tell?

I guess there is no one to blame

We're leaving ground

Will things ever be the same again?

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh

We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall

Norway:'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea

With so many light years to go and things to be found

(To be found)

I'm sure that we'll all miss her so

Sweden:It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

(The final countdown)

Ohh ho ohh

Iceland:The final countdown, oh ho

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

(The final countdown)

Ohh

Finland: It's the final countdown

We're leaving together

The final countdown

We'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown

(The final countdown)

Ohh, it's the final countdown

All:Yea

Sam:Hurr.

Alex:-stops chasing Chris- KAWAII!

Sam:Ok Next Dare is for!~ BTT, Denmark, Amerca and Chris: Dress as Chickens and do the 'Chicken dance'. (You mad bros *puts on epic troll face*)

Alex:HAHAHA! No offence Cousin Denmark and Chris.

Sam:HAHA! Sorry Spain. D:

Spain:Its ok. –hugs Sam-

Sam:-Blushes-

Alex:OK Here! –gives costumes-

America:Dude how! Do you have all these costumes?

Alex:My uncle owns a costume shop in LA~

America:Ah.

Sam:LOL ok go change!

All:ok!

-they come out wearing Chicken suits-

Alex:OK –clicks Button-

-Everyone starts Dancing the Chicken Dance-

Spain:HAHA! This is fun –Still Dancing-

Prussia:UNAWESOME!

France:Zis is Weird!

Denmark:I agree with Spain!

America:-is dancing like a maniac-

Chris:I hate you Alex!

Alex:Netherlands~

Netherlands:What?

Alex:-whispers something Chris did to Belgium-

Netherlands:That Asshole. –Runs to Chris-

Chris:HAH- -looks at Netherlands running toward him- AHHHHH!

Sam:OK That's enough~.

Alex:Mhm Lets All Dance to something?

Sam:Ya lets Dance!

Alex:OK Thets Dance to Meltdown!

Sam:Awesome!

Alex:OK –Clicks Radio-

machi akari hanayaka

e-teru mazui no tsumetasa

nemurenai gozen niji

subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru

oiru gire no raita-

yaketsuku youna ino naka

subete ga sou uso nara

honto ni yokatta noni ne

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita

hikari no afureru hiru sagari

kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo

nakidashi souna mede miteita

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa

tobi-konde mitai to omou

massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa

tobi-konde mitara soshitara

subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite

beranda no mukou gawa

kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto

kageri dashita sora ga

mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru

kakusan suru yugure

naki harashita youna hi no aka

tokeru youni sukoshi zutsu

sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita

haru-kaze ni yureru ka-tein

kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara

koboreru kotoba wa awa no you

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa

tobi-konde mitai to omou

masshiro ni kioku toka-sarete kieru

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa

tobi-konde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni

nemureru youna sonna kiga shite

tokei no byoushin ya

terebi no shikai-sha ya

soko ni irukedo mienai dareka no

warai-goe houwa site hankyou suru

aregero ajite-to

miminari ga kienai yamanai

aregero ajite-to

miminari ga kienai yamanai

daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita

mayonaka no heyano hirosa to seijaku ga

mune ni tsukkaete

jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru

(shout!)

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa

tobi-konde mitara sositara

kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda

boku no inai asa wa

ima yori zutto suba-rashikute

subete no haguruma ga kami-atta

kitto sonna sekai da

Sam:That was awesome! –panting-

Chris and Alex:That sounded so wrong Sam.

Sam:…. HAHAA your right XD

Alex:Dumbass!

England:-comes downstairs with book-

Alex:Bloody hell where were you?

England:I was upstairs reading

Alex:ok.

Everyone:That Was Ch.15! ALEX NOR SAM OWN HETALIA OR VOCALOID! ALL THEY OWN IS THIS HOUSE AND THEMSELVES!

Alex:DAMN STRAIT

Sam:Well see you guys in the next Chapter Bah bye!


	16. Teh finally D:

Alex:HEY GUYS!

England:-wakes up with massive hangover- BLOODY HELL ALEX!

Alex:Hehehe! HE SAM guess what?!

Sam:What?

Alex:My big brother married YOUR papa |D

Sam:OMG! TURKEY MARRIED PAPA! D:

Alex:My OTHER Big brother!

Sam:England?

Alex:-facepalm- YES!

Sam:YAY! –Glomps England-

Alex:HA so that makes me your Aunt?

Sam:I think e 3e

Alex:Cool~

Chris:-wakes up- -yawn- That was an awesome parteh!

Alex:YOU B*TCHES HAD A PARTY AND DIDN'T INVITE ME! D: -goes to emo corner-

Sam:FUUUUU Shes gonna be in there forever!

Chris:Anyway This might be the second to last Truth or Dare Chapter Because my Cousin is a Lazy Slut~

Sam:Lol that's true |D

Chris:SO YUP! First of all THANK YOU AYUMI for sending dares!

Ayumi:-comes out from kitchen- No problem

Alex:-mumbles-

Denmark:-walks over to Alex- Alex?

Alex:What?

Denmark:-picks up Alex then goes back to sit down-

Alex:GAH! I HATE BEING SMALL!

Sam:HAHAH!

Alex:Sam I May be small but im still older than you! :D

Sam:PFFFFF- oh wait DAMNIT!

Chris:Ok Alex read the Dares!

Alex:KAY! First Dare is for~ Hungary and Austria: Dress as a bride and a groom, but Hungary dresses as the GROOM and Austria dresses the BRIDE in a pink dress with bunny ears. Then Hungary picks up Austria up bridel style and kiss him.

Sam:PFFFFF- HAHAHAH SO THAT MEANS AUSTRIA'S THE UKE!

Alex:-dies of laughter-

Sam:Ha haaaaaa

Austria:-starts chasing sam-

Sam:AHHHH! PAPA HELP MEE! –runs to America-

Hungary:Hell ya Im seme!

Alex:HAHA! Ok Put these on! –gives clothing- -Shoves them in separate dressing rooms-

Sam:Ahh that was funny~

Chris:Pfffff-

Alex:Shut up Chris! You know my mom used to put dresses on you like America and Canada when they were babies!

Chris:-mutters-

-Hungary and Austria come out of Dressing room-

Alex:AWWW isn't Austria cute?

Sam:-holding in laughter but fails- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hungary:-Picks up Austria- Hehe~

Austria:What the-

-Hugary kissed Austria-

Alex:Awww~

Sam:LOLOLOL!

Chris:Ha!

Ayumi:Ok Next one is for!

Sam: Switzerland: Don't shoot anyone or I will have Hungary knock you out with her frying pan,then have Russia tie you to a chair and put you in a timeout Now for your dare claim that you got Autria pregnet.

Switzerland:WAIT WHAT!

Alex:-takes all of Switzerlands guns and throws them in closet-

Switzerland:HEY!

Alex:Hey dude what up?

Sam:HA!

Austria:Im not comfortable

Sam:no one is.

Alex:True just thank god my lazy ass is too lazy to write anymore chapters.

Sam:Lol

Switzerland:Fine ill just do the fucking Dare! I GOT AUSTRIA PREGNANT!

Alex:HA! So Austria is UKE!

Hungary:HA! HELL YA HE IS!

Prussia:keseseseses~

Alex:Hey were's Russia and China?

-korea comes in bursting through door-

Alex:KOREA! WHY!

Korea:Oh Sorry Da Zee~

Alex:-sigh-

Sam:Ok Good thing you're here korea you have a dare~

Korea:AWESOME!

Sam:Ha!

Alex:the Dare is~ Korea: Claim that Liechtenstein is orginated in Korea and run away with her bridel style.

Korea:OK Da Zee~ Liechtenstein was Originated IN Korea! –picks Liechtenstein bridal style and leaves-

Alex:HA!

Sam:Hurr~

Alex:Ok Fuu I need China!

Sam:Were is he?

Alex:I don't know.

Sam:FOUND THEM! –Brings China and Russia-

Alex:Wtf were they doing?

Sam:Do you really wanna know~

Alex:OH! Ok.

China:What Aru?

Alex: China and Japan: Get Liechtenstein back from Korea, before he does he does something stupid and cause further damage.

China:KOREA WAS HERE?!

Alex:Yep~

China:Coem on Japan!

Japan:Hai!

-China and Japan go off to find Korea-

Alex:Lol

Sam:-noms on cookie- Anyone want an oreo?

Alex:ME! –takes oreo-

Sam:-throws Oreo's At everyone- Eat ZEM!

Alex:PFFFF

-China comes back with Liechtenstein-

-Japan comes back dragging korea-

Korea:AWW Come on let go Da zee~

Japan:Ok –lets go-

China:Were back~

Alex:K

Sam: Liechtenstein: Thank Japan and China for saving you from Korea by making them cookies. Maybe give some to Switzerland and Korea to cheer them up.

Liechtenstein:O- ok. Thank you Japan and China!

China:Your welcome, Aru.

Japan:-nods-

Liechtenstein:-gives cookies to Japan, China, Korea, and Switzerland-

Alex:OK! I love the next Dare~~~

Sam:Wh- -reads- OHH!

Alex:-shoves Netherlands and Chris in Dressing room- PUT THESE ON! –throws clothes in there-

Sam:Hehehe~

Alex:OK HURRY!

-Chris and Netherlands come out, Chris dressed as Rin, and Netherlands dressed as Len-

AleX:HAHAHA!

Chris:I look like a girl!

AleX:You are a girl~

Chris:IM A MAN!

Sam:Sure you are.

Chris:What was the damn dare?

Alex: Chris and Netherlands: Chris dress as Rin and Netherlands dress as Len. Both of you kiss

Chris:W-w-w-w-w-what!?

Netherlands:-mutters-

Hungary:-gets camera ready-

Alex:HAHAHA! No offence Neth~ Ima call you Neth! Its easier!

Netherlands:Mk.

Alex:YAY! –hugs-

Chris:FUUUUU! I hate this.

Alex:Just do et!

Chris:FINE! –kisses Netherlands then runs for his life-

Sam:Ha!

Alex:SPAIN YOU HAVE TO KISS BELGIUM HURRY BEFORE THEY COME BACK!

Spain:uhh ok.

Sam:-eye twitch-

Alex:I smell jealousy~

Sam:SHUT UP!

Spain:-kisses Belgium-

Sam:-table flip-

Alex:HAHA!

Spain:-hugs Sam- Awww Don't worry Sam I still love you~

Sam:W-what?

Alex:Awwww aint that cute?

Sam:-blushes like a tomato-

Spain:-kisses Sam-

Alex:Hurp a derp

Chris:-stops running- Ok I have a Dare for~ Alex.

Alex:What?

Chris:I dare you to go in a room with a drunk Norway~

Alex:W-w-w-w-w-w-what?!

Denmark:Awwww~

Sam:I agree with Denamrk~

Alex:o-ok

France:-gives Norway Beer- Drink zat Mon Ami~

Norway:ok?

-After 5 beers Norway got Drunk-

Norway:AND Then he was –hic- telling me that he didn't wanna call me big brother –hic-

Denmark:Ha. –shoves Norway and Alex in room- -locks-

Sam:Shes gonna kill us all when she comes out~ :D

Chris:Yup

-3 hours later-

Denmark:-opens door- Norway! Alex! –see's Them both Asleep-

Sam:Ha.

Alex:What?

Chris:-jumps on Alex- WE GOTTA END IT

Alex:-groan- Fine!

Sam:Well That was our Last Chapter! Don't miss us too much!

Alex:Sorry I aint writeing anymore its just that my Lazy ass is telling me not to.

Sam:So yup Read and Review and Check out The other Fanficts

Chris:Don't Forget to thank the hetalia crew for being here!

Everyone:One last Time Alex Nor Sam own Hetalia! All they own is Themselves and This house!

Alex and Sam:SEE You guys in another one Of our Fanficts!


	17. We have come back from the dead

Alex: -crashes into wall- HORY SHIT IM BAAAAACCKKKK!

Sam: -crashes into door- MY HIP!

Alex: Did you miss us?!

Sam: Im sure you did!

Alex: How have you guys been? Sorry my lazy ass didn't want to continue this…

Sam: She wasn't really lazy, her computer got smushed by her sisters foot so the screen doesn't work anymore..

Alex: WHY SIS! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

America: -jumps into room- IM THE HERO~!

Sam: PAPA! –Glomps America-

America: Heyo~

England: You Bloody wanker!

Alex: BROTHER!

England: Hello Alex!

Sam: PFFFF- MOMMEH!

Alex: XDD HAHAHA!

France: Ohohoh~ Why 'ello zere mon cherie~

Alex: ….

Sam: …..

Russia: -pushes France into room- We shall start, Da?

Alex: After everyone introduce themselves again!

China: AYAH! KOREA GET OFF!

Korea: NO! Da, zee~

Denmark: ALEX I RE-MATCH YOU IN UNO!

Alex: NO! You still owe me 30 bucks!

Norway: -sigh- Denmark you idiot…. Big brother

Iceland: No.

Finland: So were going to continue?

Alex: If school doesn't become a bitch then yes~!

Sweden: hm.

Germany: ITALY!

Italy: ALEX HELP MEEE!

Alex: -does awesome pose- Stand back Germany!

Spain: -glomps Sam- SAAAM! I MISSS YOU!

Sam: -blushes- I-I missed you t-too

Romano: FRATELLO!

Italy: Vee~ ROMANO~~~ -Glomps Romano-

Japan: Calm down Germany-San.

Alex: Japan! –bows- nice to see you again!

Japan: -nods-

Belgium: ALEX, SAM! –glomps us both-

Netherlands: Hallo.

Alex: NETH! MWAHAHAHA I still remember the nickname! …. I think.

Australia: Ello mates!

Alex: PAPA!

Prussia: Keseses~ This place isn't complete without the awesome me!

Alex: …. Can it Prussia!

Canada: H-hello everyone!

Sam: CANADA! –glomps Canada-

Hungary: damn Austria taking away my yaoi.

Alex: -gives hungary Yaoi Manga- Thar you go! :D

Hungary: OMG THANK YOU AAAALLLEEEEXX!

Sam: Is that everyone?

Alex: I think it is.

Sam: Kaaaaaayyyy!

Alex: Well! We actually got a Dare from someone right after my other laptop got fuckin smashed!

Sam: LETS BRING OUT THAT PERSON!

Alex: Come out here bronwynator!

Bronwynator: you must say it Prussia!

Prussia: What?

Alex: YOU have to admit that you are not awesome at all in any way possible!

Prussia: W-WHAT?!

Sam: Mwahahaha~

Prussia: I SHALL NEVER SAY IT!

Alex: If you say it ill buy you 30 packs of beer.

Prussia: hmmmmm….

Bronwynator: Do it~ Do it~

Prussia: I-Im n-no-no-not a-awesome in any way p-p-p-po-po-posi-posible!

Alex: Was that so hard?

Prussia: -sniff- YES IT WAS!

Alex: I thought awesome people don't cry!

Prussia: STUPID INVISIBLE NINJAS!

Bronwynator: Awwwww~ Poor Prussia!

Sam: WAIT WE DID FORGET SOMEONE!

Alex: ….. Who?

Sam: FRANCIS' GIRLFRIEND!

Alex: ….. GIRLFRI- OOOOOH I KNOW WHO! I don't know what she sees in that man but, I PRESENT TO YOU MY SECOND BEST FRIEND!

Sam: DANI!

Dani: -suddenly gets thrown here- WHAT THE SHITS?

Alex: what the shit… really?

Sam: …. I say what the shit…. YOU WHORE! D:

Dani: OKAY REPHRASE THAT, WHAT THE…

America: ALEX WHERE ARE YOU BU-

Alex: I don't have any…

Prussia: -is drinking beer like a baby- Stupid dare.

Sam: pfffffffff- Quit being a baby…

Dani: Hey wheres France?

Alex; …. –stares at door- He's in there

Sam: I can push you in if you want :D

Alex: Yeah.

Dani: …

France: -magically pops out of no where- THE PARTY HAS NOW BEGUN~~~

Alex: NOOOO!

Sam: -barfs-

Italy: Ewwwww Alex! Sam threw up D:

Alex: France clean it up!

Dani: Gross xD

Sam: I threw up! Because I couldn't stand looking at him!

Dani: HEY! –slaps Sam silly-

Alex: The fuck was that? xDDD

Sam: ._.

France: …..

Alex: WELL ANYWAY! REMEMBER AYUMI~~~~~~?

Chris: YOU MEAN THE ONE THAT MADE ME DRESS LIKE A HOOKER?!

Sam: THE SAME ONE!

Alex: WELL SHE HAS COME BACK!

Ayumi: -crashes through 4th wall like terminator- I Told you ill be back.

Sam: Like a baws.

Chris: NO! –Runs through door-

Ayumi: WOO! Im back! :DDDDD

Alex: YAY! YOU MY FRIEND ARE Freakin awesome.

Sam: Agreed.

Dani: Who is she?

Alex: -LE GASP- SHE IS OUR DARE MASTER! SHE MADE CHRIS DRESS LIKE A HOOKER!

Ayumi: Damn straight~

Sam: Lets see here…

Alex: AXIS AND ALLIES! Dress up in your Fem forms and drink as much alcohol as you want!

Ayumi: -shoves them in dressing room- MAKE SURE YOU LOOK NICE AND PRETTY~~~

-30 min. later-

Germany: …. Do I really have to wear this freakin bra thing?!

Alex: TROLOLOLOLOL.

Sam: HA! You guys look sooooooooo FABULOUS~~~~~.

Poland: HEY THAT'S LIKE MY WORD!

Alex: BUTT OFF FELIKS! Fabulous is our word.

Sam: DAD! LETS GO TO SUBWAY!

America: -GASP- SUBWAY IS FOR PUSSY'S!

Sam: Kay

Alex: -is eating scones- NOW START WITH YO SINGING LADIES!

Dani: XDDDDD

Sam: -is looking through bag for Camera- FOUND IT!

Alex: -snaps fingers and we're suddenly in the white house- WOO!

America: I've paid my dues -

Time after time -

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime -

France: And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -

But I've come through

We are the champions - my friends

England: And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -

China and Russia: We are the champions -

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

Germany: I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls -

You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

Italy: I thank you all –

Japan: But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise –

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race –

And I ain't gonna lose –

England: We are the champions – my friends

And we'll keep on fighting – till the end –

We are the champions –

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions – of the world

Sam: -evil laugh- Blackmail~~~

Alex: Send me those fucking pics.

Dani: -is laughing like a dumbass- xDDD

Australia: Huh. That was …..

Alex: Weird?

Australia: Yes weird…

Ayumi: MWAHA~~~ NAO! Romano and Prussia sing 'Another one bites the dust' while wearing maid outfits.

Sam: Roma!

Alex: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf - BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Romano: -eye twitch- This is fucking Donkey Balls.

Prussia: ….

Poland: Like OMG~ YOU 2 Are gonna look Fabulouuuuuus~~~~

Alex: XDDDD

Ayumi: -shoves them in dressing room- Mwahahah~

Alex: that reminds me… -looks in GIRLS dressing room- DAAAAAAAAAMN ITS FUCKIN BIG IN HERE!

Sam: Pff- That's what she said~

Alex: …. XD You would.

Sam: -gets camera ready- hehehe~

Dani: -is asleep now-

Alex: Wanna dump ice on her later?

Sam: Fuck yes.

Prussia: Steve walks warily down the street,

With the brim pulled way down low

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,

Machine guns ready to go

Are you ready,

Are you ready for this

Romano: Are you hanging on the edge of your seat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

Romano and Prussia: Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

Prussia: How do you think I'm going to get along,

Without you, when you're gone

You took me for everything that I had,

And kicked me out on my own

Are you happy, are you satisfied

How long can you stand the heat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

Prussia and Romano: Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man

And bring him to the ground

You can beat him

You can cheat him

Romano: You can treat him bad and leave him

When he's down

But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you

Both: I'm standing on my own two feet

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

Repeating the sound of the beat

Alex: PFFF- That was funny!

America: I got a fuckin panty shot.

Sam: …. WHAT THE FUCK DAD!

Romano and Prussia: -are blushing like dumbasses- YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES!

Alex: You know you love us~

Sam: :D

America: It was funny though!

Sam: Ima go get a snack!

Alex: Kay ima challenge Denmark to Uno!

-NOW SAM Will experience something-

Sam: -walks into Kitchen-

Spain: -is makin out with Belgium-

Sam: WHAT TAH FAQ IS DIS SHIT?!

Spain: S-Sam!

Belgium: -fixes hair- O-Oh hello Sam!

Sam: ….. You fucking…

Spain: S-Sam, Im sorry but, I like Belgium more, than ummm you…

Sam: Alright…. –walks out crying and bumps into Lovino-

Lovino: Watch it Rag- Ragazza?

Sam: -tries to walk past Lovino-

Lovino: Ragazza! … SAM! –grabs arm and pulls Sam into a Hug-

Sam: L-Lovi?

Lovino: Did that Fucking Spaniard do some stupid shit to you?!

Sam: -nods head-

Lovino: Ragazza you know you cant Lie to me!

Sam: FINE! HE FUCKING LEFT ME FOR THAT BELGIAN!

Lovino: -hugs Sam- Non ti preoccupare Sam Ill prendersi cura di voi! Che cazzo lo spagnolo non farà male si ti amo...*

Sam: -Blushes-

Lovino: -kisses Sams Forehead-

HORY SHIT WE ARE BACK MY SLAVE- I MEAN FRIENDS! AFTER ABOUT What a fucking year?

No not that much! Like a few months? IDK! D: Well HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE CONTINUATION OF OUR HETALIA T OR D SERIES!

DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN YOUR DARES! AND DANI IS OUR FRIEND SHE IS LITERALLY OBSESSED WITH FRANCE! UMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OH SEND IN DARES FOR MY COUSIN CHRIS TOO HE'LL COME OUT. SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING SAM IS NOW OBSESSED WITH LOVI SO. AND SORRY BELGIUM LOVERS IT WAS SAMS IDEA XDDD THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT! SAM DOESN'T HATE BELGIUM ITS JUST THE FUCKIN PAIRING GOT TO US DDDDDD::::::

Everyone: SAM, ALEX, NOR DANI OWN HETALIA OR QUEEN! ALL THEY OWN IS THIS HOUSE AND THEMSELVES! HAVE A NICE DAY!


	18. WOOP RANDOM

Alex: Hory shit, were back :DDD

Sam: LE derp… We are back with more awesomeness!

Chris: -come crashing through window and hits wall- OOOOWWWW!

Alex: COUSIN! –smacks chris- YOU BROKE MY WINDOW D:

Chris: Nice way to greet a person!

Alex: I knowz~

Sam: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EELLLLLLLLL Anywaaaaaysss~ AYUMI COME DO WHAT YOU MUST!

Ayumi: Mwahahaha~ England watch out for the pumpkin~

England: What?

Sam: mwahaaha~

Alex: Pfffff- dis gunna be funny~

Ayumi: OH! –shoots chris' butt with laser gun- HA!

Chris: OW! –runs in circles-

Alex: LOL!

Sam: xDDD SUCKER!

Ayumi: Allies: Start it off Gangnam Style, while dressed as dressed as Disney princesses (hosts choices).

Sam: OOOO! I wanna choose! France! You shall be, Belle! China, You shall be MULAN!, England shall be JANE from Tarzan~, Russia! You shall be Anastasia!

Alex: AMERICA SHALL BE Tiana from Princess and the Frog. CANADA YOU SHALL BE JASMINE!

Canada: W-What?!

Sam: -pushes them in dressing room- LOOK NICE AND PRETEH! :D

Alex: What she said.

-10 min. later-

America: WHY HEELS?!

Sam: Cuz it makes you look Fabulouuuuusss~

Poland: Like totally~

Alex: NOW DANCE MY PRETTIES DANCE! xDDD

Sam: WAIT! –Gets camera- OKAY NOW!

Ayumi: Hit it Korea!

Korea: Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja Na nun sa na ye Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Jong su ke bo wi ji

America: Cant keep u- AH! –trips and falls on face- HEEEEEELLLLLSSSSS!

man nol ten no nun yo ja I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja Na nun sa na ye Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom You know what I'm saying Oppan Gangnam Style Eh eh eh eh eh eh Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Oppan Gangnam Style

Alex and Sam: BAHAHAHAHA! AMERICA YOU FAIL! XDDDD

America: SHUT UP!

Ayumi: America, heels are …. Yeah they kinda are weird.

Alex: -nods-

Ayumi: WEEEELLLLL~ NEXT IS FOR! Axis: Dance to Cha Cha Slide with Germany lead singing.

Germany: VAT?!

Alex: LAWL! At least you don't have to wear anything frilly~

Italy: That's true!~

Germany: -sigh- Fine…

his time we're gonna get funky Everybody clap your hands Clap clap clap clap your hands Clap clap clap clap your hands Alright we gonna do the basic steps slideTo the left slide to the right Take it back now y'all One hop this time Right foot lets stomp Left foot lets stomp Cha cha real smooth Turn it out To the left Take it back now y'all One hop this time Right foot lets stomp Left foot lets stomp Cha cha now y'all Last time to get funky To the right now To the left Take it back now y'all One hop this time, one hop this time Right foot two stomps Left foot two stomps Slide to the left Slide to the right Criss cross, criss cross Cha cha real smooth Lets go to work To the left Take it back now y'all Two hops this time, two hops this time Right foot two stomps Left foot two stomps Hands on your knees, hands on your knees Get funky with it Ooooooooh yeah (come on) Cha cha now y'all Turn it out To the left Take it back now y'all Five hops this time Right foot lets stomp Left foot lets stomp Right foot again Left foot again Right foot lets stomp Left foot lets stomp FREEEZE Everybody clap your hands (Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all) How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor How low can you go? Can you bring it to the top? Like you never never stop? Can you bring it to the top, one hop Right foot now Left foot now y'all Cha cha real smooth Turn it out To the left Take it back now y'all One hop this time One hop this time Reverse (reverse) Slide to the left Slide to the right Reverse, reverse Reverse, reverse Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again Turn it out To the left Take it back now y'all Two hops two hops Two hops two hops Right foot lets stomp left foot let stomp Charlie brown Turn it out now Slide to the right Slide to the left Take it back now y'all Cha cha now y'all Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff oooh yeah I'm out y'all peace!

Sam: HAHAAH!

Dani: -comes through door- Hey guys~

Alex: DANI! WHERE THE FAQ! WERE YOU?!

Dani: uh home?

Alex: KAAAAY~

Ayumi: -shoots chris with fart gun- MWAHAHA~

England: -gets hit with pumpkin- BLOODY FUCK!

Ayumi: Told you to watch out for the pumpkin.

Alex: WOOF CHRIS GO TAKE A SHOWER!

Chris: -coughing- WHY!

Ayumi: Cuz its funny!

Alex: She got that right~

Chris: -mutters and leaves-

Ayumi: MWAHAHA! Well that was all for noa~ -claps hands and it rains popcorn-

Alex: OMG! SAM GET THE BOWLS!

Sam: WOO! –pushes Alex-

Alex: ASS! –falls-

Sam: FUCK YOU! –carries bowls of Popcorn- MY POPCORN!

Ayumi: BYE~~ -claps hand and dissolves into purple stuff-

Alex: Cool~

Sam: Know your stars' dares!

Alex: OMG BROTHER IS IT TRUE THAT YOU FART IN YO SLEEP?!

England: WHAT?! –blushes in embarrassment- O-Of course NOT!

Alex: LOL.

Sam: THEN WHAT IS THIS?! –shows video that came flying through window-

England: THAT CAN BE ANYONE!

Alex: MMMMMHHHHHMMM~ and is it that you have a fetish for fairies!?

Sam: and THAT YOU SEXUALLY! Desire to fight France and America?!

Alex: WHILE! Having a fetish for fairies!?

Sam: AND THAT YOU STILL FART IN YO SLEEP!

England: AAAAHHHHH! –jumps out 4 story high building window-

Alex: Did we freak him out?

Know your stars: Nah~

Sam: Lol!

Alex: Oh CCCCCHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIIISSSSSS ~~~

Chris: Whaaaaaaat?

Alex: -shoves him in room and locks it- QUICK GET RUSSIA!

China: -pours some type of super drunk making mechanism into Russia's Vodka-

America: YO RUSSIA DUDE! WANT SOME VODKA!?

Russia: -comes in through door- Da~!

China: here, aru –hands him Vodka-

Russia: -chugs it in less than a minute-

Sam: DAYUM.

Alex: PFFFFFF-

Norway: ALEX!

Alex: RUN FOR MY LIIIIFFFFEE! –Hides behind Turkey- Nii-chan!

Sam: -shoves A noa Drunken Russia with Chris-

Chris: HEY- What-

Sam: -slams door and locks it-

Germany: -is eating mashed potatoes-

Lovino: Stupid Potato bastard! –noms on tomato-

Alex: -steals tomato and random potato Prussia had- YOU TWO VEGETABLES SHALL MAKE BABIES! –is about to smoosh them together but tomato flies to Sam-

Sam: eh? –catches tomato- I GOT THE THING!

Alex: -makes voice for potato- NOOO! Tomato! Come back! I LUV CHU!

Sam: NUU! My tomato!

Denmark: -breaks down door with ax- ALEX, YOU, ME UNO NOA!

Alex: -turns into ninja- Fine! I'll beat your Danish ass!

Sam: Shits gonna go dowwwwn!

Alex: But first! YOU FUCKER I FIXED THAT FUCKING DOOR A BILLION TIMES!

Denmark: Sorry~

Alex: SORRY MY ASS FIX THE DOOR DAMNIT!

Denmark: Calm yo tits woman. Geez.

Alex: -sigh- WELL THE NEXT PORTION OF THIS SHALL JUST BE US BEING RANDOM! :DDDD

Sam: Got that right.

Alex: When should we let Chris and Russia out?

Sam: How about, after we go to Walmart and fuck everything up?

Alex: Sounds like a good idea!

-30 min later-

Alex: We are now entering Walmart! Prepare for impact!

Sam: Dumb xD

America: PFFFF- You cant have possibly been kicked out yet.

Alex: -is hiding behind Sweden- Actually I have… I pissed off management so they threw me and my cousin out.

America: chris?

Alex: No my other cousin.

Sam: What did you guys do?

Alex: We put on novelty glasses and did random spy moves…

England: Bloody wankers.

Alex: It was fun! And I shall do it again! With Sam!

Sam: Im down. But first~ NORWAAAAAAYYYY!

Norway: Hmm?

Alex: AH! –hides behind Denmark-

Sam: I HAS A DARE FOR YOU!

Norway: What is it?

Sam: I DARE YOU! To Lick Denmark's MAN BOOB! XDDD

Alex: -is laughing histarically- HA! XDDDD

Norway: Im going to get you later Alex –glares-

Sam: Do it! DO it!

Denmark: -already has his shirt unbuttoned-

Alex: Dude xDDD

Norway: -licks Denmark's man boob-

Sam: BAHAHA!

Fangirls: OMG OMG OMG! NORWAY X DENMARK! AAHHH!

Sam: -is holding Herr shtick- STAND BACK! –stares into pretend camera- These here are fangirls! They can be Dangerous as hell! STAND BACK! HYA! –swings herr shtick- BACK! BACK I SAY!

Fangirls: -Grab Sam's Leg and pulls her into group-

Sam: SAVE YOURSELVES-

Alex: NO! –Grabs hand but its slips away- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fangirls (along with Sam): -disappears like ninjas-

Dani: THE KILLED SAM!

Alex: THOSE BASTARDS!

-Back at home-

Russia: Become one with Russia~~~

Chris: AAAHHhHH!

-back with Alex-

Alex: WAIT THIS IS FANFICT WORLD! I can just think something and IT VILL HAPPEN!

-THEN RANDOMLY LOVINO COMES IN THROUGH THE WALMART DOORS HOLDING SAM BRIDAL STYLE AND EATING A FUCKING SLICE OF PIZZA-

Alex: WOO! BOSS POWERS!

Dani: WOOOO CHAPTER…. 18!

Alex: PHAIL!

Sam: Dis was Ch. 18! Thank you ALL For welcoming us back!

Alex: Remember send in your dares! For Me, Sam, Chris, and Dani!

Everyone (except Chris and Russia XD): Alex, Sam, nor Dani, Own Hetalia! ALL THEY OWN IS THEMSELVES AND THIS HOUSE!

Alex: DAMN STRAIGHT! Have a nice afternoon, night, or morning! :DDD


	19. SAM WROTE IT BUT I GAVE IDEAS :D

Alex: -crashes into wall- We're back, biotches! XDDD

Sam: ….-facepalm-

Alex: ….I SAID! I AM PUNCHING YO SALAD! ._.

Denmark: WHAT?!

Alex: We got some dares!

Sam: WOO!

Chris: DID I GET ANY?!

Alex and Sam: NO!

Chris: Awww D: -leaves-

Australia: -crashes through door- I'm BACK! DDD

Alex: YOU KNOW WHAT IM FUCKING PUTTING A FREAKING METAL DOOR!

England: Okay?

Alex: …..Anyways, Ayumi gave us more dares! Hurrah!

Sam: Some funny dares :3

Ayumi: Woop woop! Ps. POPCORN!

Sam: HOLY CRAP WHERE?! –pushes Alex-

Alex: -falls- GOD DAMNIT SAM!

Sam: What?

Ayumi: -throws America pogo stick- GO TO MCDONALDS ON THAT!

America: ALRIGHT! –begins journey to McDonalds-

Ayumi: NOW! Everyone hide when I tell you the signal!

-1 hour later-

Alex: UNO, -puts in card- I WIN BITCH!

Denmark: NO!

Ayumi: OKAY HIDE!

America: -opens the door- IM BAAAAAACK!

Everyone: DOWN WITH AMERICA!

America: NO DUDES PLEASE I SWEAR I DIDNT DO IT!

Alex: What are you talking about?

America: -nervous laugh- n-nothing!

Alex: Okay?

Ayumi: -glomps Belgium- I LOVE YOUR WAFFLES! D

Alex: Lawl

Sam: I want some waffles! ;3;

Ayumi: -glomps Taiwan- KAWAAAIIII!

Dani: IM BACK AGAIN!

Alex: PFFFF- When did you leave?

Dani: ….idk

Ayumi: -uses awesome powers to turn Prussia into lamp- You can still talk though~

Prussia: WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS IS SO UNAWESOME!

Alex: Draaaammmmaaa queen~

Sam: True. True.

Ayumi: THAT'S ALL FROM ME! PEACE! –explodes into air-

Alex: NEXT DARES ARE FROM LISSIE

Sam and Romano: -eye twitch-

Alex: DOITSU! You have to tie Italy's and Romano's curls together!

Germany: VHAT?!

Italy: V-Ve?

Alex: Do it~

Germany: -sigh-

Sam: WHY THE CURLS?!

Germany: -ties both curls together-

Romano and Italy: MEW!

Alex: WHAT THE FUCKZILLA WAS THAT? XDD

Sam: A mew?

Alex: BAHAHAHA! –starts randomly laughing-

Sam: Spain, you must so a sexy Spanish dance to anyone you desire…

Alex: LAWL Dat ass XDDDDD

Spain: Who?

Alex: SOMEONE!

Sam: FRANCE YOU!

France: Ohonhonhonhon~

Spain: …..PORQUE?!

Alex: JUST DO IT!

Spain: Fine! –starts random sexeh Spanish dance-

France: -want to touch- Ohonhonhonhonhon~

Sam: No touching!

Alex: Perv…

Dani: -slaps Alex silly- France is not a perv!

Alex: Sure…

Sam: NOA! Norway! You must propose to Alex's brother!

Norway: Turkey?!

Alex:…ENGLAND!

Norway:…Oh! Okay? Who has a ring?

Alex: I have a candy ring?

Sam: That works right?

Alex: PPPFT OF COURSE IT DOES!

Norway: -gets on one knee- Arthur, I've been meaning to ask you this, Will you marry me?

Alex: -gets kind of jealous-

Sam: ooooooh~~

England: Oh my, -sniff- OF COURSE LUKAS!

America and Alex: EH?!

Sam: Woah

Alex: I-I- WHAT?!

Sam: Wait…MOM YOU'RE CHEATING ON DAD?!

England: -starts laughing- Of course not you wankers!

Alex: -is red of embarrassment- U-Uhm

America: FEW! I thought you were leaving us!

England: What? XD

Sam: -hugs England- MOMMEH!

Alex: I'm gonna go to the floor –lays down on floor-

Sam: Heh, you were jealoussss~

Alex: Shut up!

Norway: I can't believe you actually believed it…

Sam: OKAY LETS DO SOME RANDOM DARES!

Alex: CHRIS, WEAR DANI'S BRA!

Chris: WHAT?! WHY?!

Alex: It's a dare!

Chris:…..-_- Fine

Alex: -gives him bra- There you go woman.

Chris: Go to hell.

Alex: See you there~

Chris: -puts on bra-

Alex: BAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sam: DAD! Run around the block in only a robe!

America: Okay?

Sam: -hands him robe and shoves him in dressing room-

Alex: Okay! Papa! Put this on! –hands him paper bag-

Australia:….okay….. –puts on paper bag with fugly face drawn on it-

England: HAHA! You wanker! You look hilarious! XDD

Australia: -sigh- you guys are sometimes weird

Alex: SAM!

Sam: What?

Alex: I dare yo to dial 911 and order a double cheese pizza~

Sam: Lemme borrow a phone.

Alex: -hands random phone- Thar you go.

Sam: -dials 911-

911: 911, what's your emergency?

Sam: Umm I would like to order a double cheese pizza please!

911: Ma'am, are you serious?

Sam: Why would I joke about pizza?!

911: Well, ma'am you have the wrong number.

Sam: REALLY?! Hory shit, well sorry! –hangs up-

Alex: XDD Oh my God!

Sam: WELP sorry it was short but we gots to end it!

Alex: Yup! SEND IN YO DARES!

Everyone: Sam, Dani, nor Alex own Hetalia! All they own is themselves and this house!

Alex, Sam, Dani, Chris: Have a nice day, night, afternoon!

THIS STORY WAS AWESOME BECAUSE SAM WROTE IT! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alex gave ideas.

Dani didn't do anything worth jack.

Chris – pffff- he sure as hell didn't do anything! He was with Russia! (however that was possible when he was in this)

…Kthanxbai.


	20. OH NOEZ AUTHORS NOTE D:

Author's Note.

Hey guys! Alex here, Sorry for the sudden AUTHORS NOTE! LOL Well me and Sam will be uploading at least! 3 or 4 chapters from Friday-Sunday. Cuz we have school. BOOOO. And BY GOD ITS HARD! Seriously I got like 100 problems for my math class and its VALENTINES DAY! D: -sigh- Well yeah.

Sorry about the short Authors note.

So its gunna be:

Friday = 1 ch.

Saturday = 1 or 2 ch.

Sunday = 1 ch.

So yeah. xD Sorry but yeah I say sorry too much ; w ; sorreh. SCREW YOU SCHOOL! WE HATE YOU! But like you to get an education! … UUUUUUMMMMMM well yeah…

America: You should seriously start on your Project that's due on Tuesday.

Me: Nuuuu! ; n ; ItS TOO HARD!

America: BUT ITS HISTORY!

Me: And math and English AND SCIENCE!

America: ….

Me: BITCH PLEASE! School you suck o n o


	21. Im sorry for not posting but FINALLY!

Alex: HOLY FUCKING CHRIST! IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SHIT! Ive been busy with a freaking Project and my head is in different areas! Im sorry! Please dont hurt me!

Sam: And we bearly really see eachother. But we try to stay in contact with websites and such!

Everyone: YOU ASSHATS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN HERE?!

Alex: Ummmm 3 months? IDK!

Chris: LETS JUST GO ON BEFORE WE EXPLODE! -clothes explode- WHAT THE ACTUAL FAHK?!

Ayumi: Mwhahaha~~~

England: -is in kitchen then does girly scream- WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?!

Alex: Nice scream iggy~ And i dont know! JEEZ!

France: ITS SUCH A BEUTIFUL DAY~~~ -is wearing a dress-

Alex: HOLY CRAP FRANCE IS A WOMAN!

Sam: Dear god look at these pictures i found. -shows pictures of France sucking HER thumb and HER shaving all of her hair out-

Alex: -eye twitch- By god.

Chris: ... Anyway~~~ AYUMI! Why did my clothes have to explode?!

Ayumi: Because i say so and cuz im awesome~

Alex: Okay! SAM! you choose 2 animal costumes for china and russia, and ill choose for america, france and Canada!

America: Wh-

Alex: DONT even start!

America: Alright alright.

Alex: America you be a giraffe, France your a monkey! and Canada your a jungle cat!

Sam: China you'll be an arrangatan (did i spell that right? PFFF who cares you know what i mean!) and Russia you be a zebra or pony?

Alex: -shoves them in closet- MWAHAHAH!~

-5 min later-

America: THIS IS-

Sam: SPARTA~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Alex: -facepalm- Pendeja.

America: No. Awesome!

Alex: -plays off-vocal music- just start!

America:I like to move it,move it  
She likes to move it,move it  
He likes to move it,move it  
You like to ("move it")

(Repete 2 vezes )

china and Russia: -start to salsa-

Alex: XDDD BAHAHA!

All girls all over the world,  
Original mad stuntman pon ya case man!  
I love how all girls a move them body,  
And when ya move ya body,and move it,  
Nice and sweet and sexy,alright!

Woman ya cute,and you don't need no make up,  
Original cute body you a mek man mud up.(x2)

Woman!physically fit, physically fit,  
Physically,physically, physically fit  
Woman!physically fit, physically fit,  
Physically,physically, physically fit  
Woman!ya nice,sweet,fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman!ya nice,sweet energetic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman!ya nice,sweet,fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

Canada and France:  
Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,  
Original cute body you a mek man mud up. (x2)

Eye liner-pon ya face a mek man mud up  
Nose powder-pon ya face a mek man mud up  
Pluck ya eyebrow-pon ya face a mek man mud up  
Gal ya lipstick-pon ya face a mek man mud up  
Woman ya nice broad face,  
And ya nice hip,make man flip and bust up them lip.  
Woman ya nice an energetic,  
Big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic.  
Woman ya nice broad face,  
And ya nice hip,make man flip and bust up them lip.  
Woman ya nice and energetic,  
Big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic.

Alex: TROLOLOL~ I love/hate my life!

Sam:Why hate?

Alex: School work.

Sam: Ah.

Chris: We gots a daaaare~~~ -sounds like a girl-

Alex: Duck tales theme song?

Sam and chris: Yes duck tales theme song.

Alex: ITS IN MY HEAD!

Sam and Chris: OURS TOO!

Ayumi: I warned you!

Prussia: keseses~ Thats what you get for not posting up crap for the past 3 or something months!

Alex: IT WASNT MY DAMN FAULT! JEGUS! /coughhomestuckcough\\

Chris: A-Alright! Next dare ish from!

Sam: -pushes chris out of the way- SARA!

Chris: OW!

Alex: HAHA!

Sam: Okay~~ CHRIS! Put on this frilly pink tutu!

Chris: NO!

Alex: DO IT! -shoves chris in Dressing room-

Sam: -is looking up the song Cupid shuffle- Noink~

-10 min later-

Alex: COME OUT!

Chris: NO! I look stupid!

Alex: SO!?

Chris: -sigh- FINE! -comes out-

Alex and sam: BAHAHAHAH! OH MY GOD!

chris: Lets get this over with!

Alex: -presses play-

New Cupid, time for a change Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle

(New style)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance(We got a brand new dance)Down, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your dance(New style, yeah)

They say I'm a rapper and I say no, come onThey say what you doing, tryna do some ZydecoI just let the music come from my soulSo all of my people can stay on the floor  
They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscleBrand new dance, it's called the Cupid shuffleIt don't matter if you're young or you're old, here we goWe gone show you how it go

To the right, to the right, to the right, to the rightTo the left, to the left, to the left, to the leftNow kick, now kick, now kick, now kickNow walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself

(Let me see you do)

Down, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your dance(A let me see ya do the Cupid)Down, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your dance, come on

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance

(Let me see, let me see ya do the Cupid)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance

(Do the shuffle baby yeah)

Down, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your dance  
To the right, to the right, to the right, to the rightTo the left, to the left, to the left, to the leftNow kick, now kick, now kick, now kickNow walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself

To the right, to the right, to the right, to the rightTo the left, to the left, to the left, to the leftNow kick, now kick, now kick, now kickNow walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself

Chris: -does some ballet dance-

Alex and Sam: -fails to hold in laugh- HAHAAH!

Now you see what I'm talking about, ohI represent for the dirty southWhere we're known for swinging outI'm gone show you what I'm talking about  
Down, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your dance

(A let me see ya do the Cupid, shuffle the Cupid Cupid shuffle)

Down, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your dance

(The Cupid shuffle, the Cupid Cupid shuffle)

Down, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your danceDown, down, do your dance, do your dance

(Here we go)

To the right, the right, the right, the right, the rightThe left, the left, the left, the left, the leftNow kick, now kick, now come on baby kickNow walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself

(Now walk wit it)

To the right, to the right, to the right, the right, the rightThe left, to the left, to the left, the left, the leftNow kick, now kick, now kick, now kickNow walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself

And do the Cupid shuffle

(Now let me see you do the)

Cupid shuffle

(Now let me see you do the)

It's ya boy Cupi the I the DMr. Fat on the track, got another hittin' beat  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance

(Come on, come on)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance

(Let me see you)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance

(Do your dance)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
(New style)Down, down, do your dance, do your dance(We got a brand new dance)Down, down, do your dance, do your dance(We got a brand new sound)  
(New style)Down, down, do your dance, do your dance(We got a brand new feel)Down, down, do your dance, do your dance(We got a brand new style y'all)

Alex: -is on the floor- CANT BREATH! XDD JESUS!

Sam: THANK YOU SARA!

Chris: I HATE YOU ALL!

Alex: Oh shut up you big baby!

Sam: Awww thats all we have for today~ Well see you when Alex gets the time ^-^U

Alex: Yeah sorry if i dont upload quickly, ill try to get some free time!

Everyone: ALEX Nor Sam nor Chris! Own hetalia, or the songs! All they own is this house and themselves!

Alex: SEND in your dares for the next chapter! OH! If you see typos, im sorry! Im not using Microsoft word, im using word pad so it doesnt have auto correct!

Sam: See you all later!


	22. Teh Music and throws!

Alex: -casualy walks in door- Hey guys~ -nervous laugh-

Everyone: -glares at Alex-

Sam: HEEEEEY EVERYONE!

Alex: SAM! -throws her at angry Hetalia Characters-

Sam: OH MY GOD THEY ARE KILING ME EPJVDEBIH

Alex: Mwahahaha!

Chris: -comes flying in and crashes into brick wall-

Alex: HAHA!

Chris: OWWW!

Sam: -randomly comes out of no where- IM ALIVE!

Alex: OKAY! I know we had spring brake and shit but i was busy with;

1) Cleaning my room

2) Doing Left over work

3) Finishing a story for my friend

4) and i had to HAND SEW these gifts i made for a friend

Alex: I have a sewing machine but that would just make the plushies look wierd...

Sam: Yup.

Alex: And my parents were deciding if we should move or not...

Sam: NUUUUU!

Alex: I know!

Chris: BAD MOOD GO AWAY!

Alex: ANY WAY! ITS 10 PM RIGHT NOW IN LOS ANGELES! AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! WOO

Sam: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Alex: YUS CHRIS!

Chris: RIGHT! OUR Dares are from Ayumi!

Alex and Sam: Yay~

Chris: Okay! First off, Prussia watch out for a tomato?

Alex and Sam: pfff -hold in laughter-

Alex: OH YEAH! Once again! If you see mistakes im using word pad! Cuz i got a new laptop and i dont have microsoft word anymore...

Prussia: Tomato? Where!?

Romano: Calm down Potato Bastard its not from me... possibly.

Germany: -facepalm-

Chris: OKAY! -shoves America in a room with different asian horror movies playing-

America: NO! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sam: -slams door shut- SOORRRRYYYY DAAAAAAAAAAD!

Alex: LAWL dont worry its only 5 minutes!

Denmark: -bursts in through door- HEY GUYS~~

Alex: YOU ASS! I FIXED THAT DOOR A BILLION TIMES AND YOU GO BREAKING IT AGAIN! Cuz when France fixed it It looked like he hired Switzerland to shoot that thing!

Denmark: Woah calm down! Sorry! Ill fix it later.

Alex: You better!

-5 minutes later-

Alex: 1 2 3! NOT IT TO OPEN THE DOOR!

Everyone except Sam: NOT IT!

Sam: Not it! ... DAMNIT!

Alex: Have fuuuun~

Sam: -opens door-

America: -Crawls out room- T-They t-they w-w-w-were e-ev-every-everywhere!

Alex: Calm down!

Sam: Pffff- That sucked.

China: See! Our movies are the best!

Ayumi: I think i need to do something!

Sam: Yup!

Ayumi: -puffs smoke at England-

England: What the bloody hell?! -is wearing a maid outfit- WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?!

Ayumi: Run around London yelling "The british are coming!"

England: And why would i do that?!

Alex: Cuz its a dare!

England: Im not doing it!

Alex: Do it or we'll post these pictures of you only wearing a black apron on google or something.

England: -growls- Fine!

Alex: -snaps fingers and England, Sam, Chris, and her are in london-

Random Person: Is that Man wearing a maids outfit?

England: I fucking hate you 3.

Alex: We love you too iggy~

England: -sigh- -Starts running around- THE BRITISH ARE COMING!

Alex: JESUS CHRIST! HAHAA!

England: THE BRITISH ARE COMING!

Sam: HAHAA! Jesus... Isnt this kind of racist?

Alex: ... No?

Sam: Cool.

Chris: Alright.

-everyone returns to the house-

Alex: God that was funny.

-Random Tomato comes flying and hits Prussia's "5 meters-

Alex: OHHHHHH!

Prussia: EEEEP! MEIN AWESOMENSS!

Sam: TSSSSSSSSS That mustve hurt.

Alex: -poker face- NOOOOOO! It didnt.

Sam: Shut up.

Alex: You mad bra?

Chris: ALRIGHT! WE GOT MORE DARES!

Alex: YESSS!

Sam: AMERICA!

America: -still paranoid- W-What?

Sam: SING Dancing Queen!

America: OH HELL YEAH THATS MY JAM!

Alex: LOL

America:You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for the place to go

Where they play the right music, getting in the swing

You come in to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on

Leave them burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another, anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen

Alex: From the Movie Mama Mia! God i loved that movie xD

Sam: Awesome.

Chris: ALRIGHT! France!

Alex: You have to sing gimme gimme gimme!

France: Ze Sexy me-

Alex: Dont start!

France: Calm down~~~

Half past twelve

And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone

How I hate to spend the evening on my own

Autumn winds

Blowing outside my window as I look around the room

And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom

There's not a soul out there

No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars

Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win

It's so different from the world I'm living in

Tired of T.V.

I open the window and I gaze into the night

But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

There's not a soul out there

No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

There's not a soul out there

No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

France Fangirls: OMG FRANCE WE LOVE YOU!

Alex: HOW THE FAHK DID YOU GET IN HERE!? -uses harry potter magic to vanish them away-

Sam: No copyright intended please dont sew us...

Chris: Please! Dont

Alex: This Fanfict SHALL LIVE ON!

Sam: If you dont become lazy!

Alex: Bitch please~

Sam: The epic me8872, or Sara~, Says we have an awesome fanfict!

Alex: YAY! You are awesome my friend!

Sam: AND OUR AWESOME DARE MASTER AS WELL!

Alex: YES!

Chris: Well for now thats kind of it!

Alex: Sorry for not uploading sooner! HAVE SOME COOKIES! -throws cookies-

Sam: YUS! -noms on cookies-

Everyone: Alex, Sam, nor Chris own Hetalia. All they own is this house and themselves!

Alex: Daaaamn straight!

Sam: REMEMBER! Send in your dares for everyone!

Chris: And dont forget to Breath!

Alex: What the hell?

Chris: What?

Alex: ANYWAY! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/MORNING LA!

Sam: TO NARNIA!


	23. I UPLOADED AFTER A WEEK!

Alex: OMG OMG OMG IM ACTUALLY UPLOADING SOMETHING AFTER A WEEK! : DDDD

Sam: -facepalm-

Alex: HEY! I still have to finish my homework...

Sam: Yeah i do to but WHO CARES!

Chris: We got some dares!

Alex: YEESSSS!

Sam: Oh! Please dont be mean in the reviews, Ummm Alex gets REALLY pissed at that cyber bullying shit, So please dont do it...

Alex: I almost got suspended for beating the shit out of this kid who was taking shit about my 9 year old cousin : DD But,

Sam: Enough about that~~~ Lets start off Todays chapter :D

Chris: Okay~ First dares we present are from,

Alex: Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki!

Sam: Hurr hurr~~~

Alex: America! You! Have to sing AND Dance to~

Chris: uhhh, to Genie - Girls Generation.

America: Huh?

Alex: -is watching video- Is it Korean?

Sam: I think.

Alex: HA! YOu got to sing in korean America!

America: WHAT?!

Alex: WAIT False alarm. I found some english lyrics!

America: YES!

Turn it up

Just turn it up

That's right, c'mon

[Taeyeon] Tell me your wish

Tell me the little dream that's in your heart

[Jessica] Draw the ideal type that's in your mind

And then look at me

I'm your Genie, your dream, your Genie

America: -starts to belly dance-

England: O\\_\\O

[Seohyun & Yoona] Ride on your dream car

Sit next to me on the passenger seat

In my magnetic charm, just throw it all away

[Yuri] Eventhough it feels like you heart is about to explode

Eventhough it feels like you're blown away by the wind

Right now, at this moment, the world is yours

[All] That's right, I love you

Believe in me always. Dreams and passions, I want to give them all to you

I'm the Lady Luck who wants to (wants to) make your wish came true

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for you, boy)

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for your wish)

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for your dream)

Say it to me only (I'm genie for your world)

[Tiffany] Tell me your wish

Aren't you sick of those boring days?

[Sunny] Are you used to your ordinary life?

Enough now wake up already

You are my superstar, shining star, superstar

[Hyoyeon & Seohyun] On the Harley that's trembling like

the sound of the heartbeats, trusting your body

Right now this world is your own stage

[Tiffany] The cheers-like waves when feeling your body heat on my chest

I'm your forever biggest fan

[All] That's right, I love you

Believe in me always. Dreams and passions, I want to give them all to you

I'm the Lady Luck who wants to (wants to) make your wish came true

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for you, boy)

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for your wish)

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for your dream)

Say it to me only (I'm genie for your world)

Tell me your wish

[Tiffany] DJ! put it back on.

[All] That's right. I love you

Believe in me always. Dreams and passions, I want to give them all to you

I'm the Lady Luck who wants to (wants to) make your wish came true

[Sunny] Tell me your wish

[All] I love you. You are my music

I love you. You are my joy

I love you. I want to be your luck

([Taeyeon] Tell me your fantasy without hiding anything

I'm a Genie, I'll show you the way

Tell me your wish without hiding anything

As your Genie, I'll listen)

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for you, boy)

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for your wish)

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for your dream)

Say it to me only (I'm genie for your world)

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for you, boy)

Tell me your wish (I'm genie for your wish)

Tell me your wish

Sam: HAHAHA! XDDD

Alex: JEGUS XDD

Chris: IM SCARED! -crashes into wall-

Alex: HA- A-alright heh Alright! GERMANY!

Germany: Vat!?

Sam: Is it True~

Alex: That you keep

Sam: Kinky stuff!

Alex: In your closet?!

Germany: Z-ZAT IS A LIE!

Prussia: Keseseses Stop lieing Vest! He has tons of stuff in his closet und D-

Germany: -covers prussia's mouth- Zats enough bruder!

Sam: By god.

Alex: AAAAAAAAALRIGHT!

Dani: -pops out of room- IM BACK! wait.

Alex: DANI! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?

Sam: -slaps Dani silly-

Dani: ... Wheres My France?!

Alex: In the closet! -shoves her in closet-

Sam: -locks it- Alright! Russia!

Alex: Eat 5 Bowls of SUPER HOT Ramen.

Russia: Ill do it, Unless Yao does it to, Da?

Sam: That isnt part of th-

Alex: SUREEE! Twice the fun~~

Sam: ohhhh

China: I AM NOT DOING IT ARU!

Alex: -hold up panda plushie out window- Pleaaaaaase?

China: Ge- Fine!

Japan: -brings in 10 plates of Hot as shit Ramen-

Alex: Ready go!

Russia: -chugs plates-

Sam: Holy fuck.

-20 min. later-

China: -is in restroom- AYAH! I am never doing that again!

Sam: Lul

Alex: Before i say the next thing! -ties sam to metal chair-

Sam: HEY! WTF!

Alex: SPAIN! How many times have you made out with Romano?!

Spain: Q-Que!? -blushes-

Alex: Lo que as oido!

Spain: A-A few times..

Alex: How maaaaany?

Spain: Un-countable-

Sam: -throws tantrum-

Alex: CALM YOUR TITS WOMAN!

Sam: _

Alex: ouo You love me i know you do~~~

Chris: OKAY! Im okay! Ayumi~ Come do your thing!

Ayumi: -takes out Englands wand- Magic time~~~~

-turns Prussia into a talking toilet

turns America into a talking toaster

turns France into a talking stuffed pink unicorn

turns England into a talking lamp

turns Denmark into a talking trash can

turns Chris into a talking flower pot-

Chris: WHY AM I A FLOWER!?

Alex: Can you take away his talking ability?

Ayumi: Sure~ -waves wand-

Alex: YAY!

Denmark: A TRASH CAN?!

France: Why am I one of Englands Imainary friends?

England: Why am i a lamp!?

Italy: Hey! a toilet!

Prussia: DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT ITALY!

Italy: WA?!

Alex: You my firend are the most awesome person i have met.

ayumi: thank yah! : D

Sam: Alright! France!

France: Yes?

Alex: You HAVE to be non-pervy!

France: I am not! Pervy!

Sam: ...

Alex: ...

France: -sigh- Fine...

Alex: GERMANY Make out with Italy~

Hungary: -gets camera ready- Hehehe~~

Germany: Vat?!

Alex: DUN PLAY DUMB WITH ME!

Germany: ...

Italy: Germany! You love me right?

Germany: Yes italy.

Italy: -kisses Germany- I knew you loved me! : D

Romano: STUPID POTATO BAS-

Spain: -Kisses Romano quickly-

Sam: ijauabgyehgahg

Alex: XDDD

Romano: -blushes-

Alex: Ayumi! Can you please~ Turn Prussia back to normal so he can give TheGreatCC a hug?

Ayumi: I get to turn him back after?

Alex: Sure!

Ayumi: -waves wand-

Prussia: IM BACK!

Ayumi: Not for long!

Alex: TheGreatCC Come in here!

TheGreatCC: WOO! -glomps Prussia-

Prussia: -hugs- I am way more awesome!

TheGreatCC: NU Im awesome! Thanks for teh hug! Byez~~~~ -waves then poofs into smoke-

Alex: Yuuuup.

Sam: -eats ic cream- Next ones!

Alex: -waves harry potter's wand to poof out Chibitalia- Hi there italia~

Chibitalia: O-Oh C-Ciao!

Alex: -holds him up to Germany- Give him a kiss on the cheek~

Germany: -sighs but grabs Chibitalia- -kisses him on the cheek-

Chibitalia: Veee~~

Sam:Spain! you must sing your character song WHILE dressed up in a Pirate/Conquistador outfit and you shall play the guitar while you sings

Alex: -shoves him in closet- I think i have a Pirate costume in there!

Spain: -comes out with guitar- Dont i look sexy~?

Alex: -not impressed face-

Sam: Just sing your song!

Spain: -begins playing guitar-

Hello, Passion doesn't stop

Bullfights, Flamenco, Spanish League. It's delicious, so delicious, Sangría [1],¡Churros! [2] Paella

Sagrada Familia is still under construction

Hey, Romano

"Ah, You're sleeping again"

"I can't eat anymore, bastard"

Let's Go, Spain.

Let's Go, Spain.

I carry the Rojigualda in my arms[3]

"Ah! I'm scared, bastard! Let me go! Spain, come to help me, damnit..."

Olé, Olé! I'm the Boss after all

I'll protect everything I care, no matter what

Do you allow me to cheer up you? Do you?

Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo

Well, I did it

"U-uh? I'm in Heaven?

Ah, if Spain's here, then it's Hell..."

Ah... You could be a little bit more kind

And start cleaning

"I don't know how to do it"

You could learn Spanish

"The language at your house is difficult, I can't remember it"

I must conform with it...

Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on Boss

Hang on, hang on

I'll show you a fabulous place!

Fiesta! The wonderful traditions [4] ,

la Tomatina, and the Running of the Bulls

The long long pilgrimage way[5]

The heart emerges and reveals

The important habit of taking a siesta

Because of that, allow it to continue

And you'll wake me up, Romano

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Oh, are you awake? I want food!"

If the superior gets angry

He won't leave me to be carefree

For the precious possessions and silver that won't return

Let's Go, Spain

Let's Go, Spain

I raise the Rojigualda

"Uwaaaa Spain!

A cute girl ignored me completely, idiot!

Dammit, why?!"

Olé~(x8)

Come on, there will be next times

Men can't give up!

(Why? Why?!

Dammit, dammit, bastard!

I only asked for a kiss...

Dammit, dammit!

It's all your fault, idiot!)

"Uh... okay, I get it, bastard. Hum!"

If you act like me, you'll be cool always!

"Buono tomato, buono tomato

Buono buono ooh! Tomato"

Hey! Wait...! Romano?!

Where are you going?!

I didn't... finish talking!

"Raise the red one, down the green one, tomatomatomato!

Buono tomato, buono tomato..."

Alex: Lol!

Chris: Alright~ STEVE HAS TO APEAR From Hetaoni, and The italy twins have to go all Mafia mode on him! and kill his gray alien ass

Alex: -is in emo corner- LEMME HELP THAT BITCH TOOK ITALY FROM ME!

Romano: This is our job! -puts on hat -liek ah baws-

Italy: Yeah!

-steve pops out-

Steve: sdbjhgfdxxdfcghiuhfdcgv

Alex: -is holded back by Sam- LET ME GO YOU WHORE!

Sam: NO!

Romano: DIE ASSHOLE! -shoots steve's head-

Italy: REVENGE FOR KILLING MY COUNTER SELF! -shoots Steve-

Steve: -dissapears-

Alex: That bitch better not start popping out in this house or i swear to God im killing a motherfucker.

Sam: Chill.

Chris: Alright! Japan must make out with Greece.

Alex: Way ahead of you -points at yaoi closet cam-

Sam: You are good

Alex: I know.

Sam: ALRIGHT! Italy and Romano! -snaps fingers-

Romano: -Have Neko ears and wolf tail- WHAT THE FUCK?!

Italy: -has Wolf ears and Neko tail- -gasp- GERMANY ARENT I CUTE?

Alex: Dont worry! You guys have elemental powers now!

Romano: -splashes water at Alex- Heh.

Alex: ... You Italian BITCH! -is held back by Sam again-

Sam: LEAVE MY BIT- I MEAN MAN ALONE!

AleX: Grrrr. yo two have to make out and pull on your curls anyway~ INCEST ALL TEH WAY! -computer highfives Lavagirlwerewolf-HETALIAN-

Sam: -facepalm-

Romano: NONONONNONONON! FUCK NO!

Alex: You can go into a room...

Sam: Do y-

Alex: yes.

Sam: Yeah go into the room!

Romano: ... -drags italy to room-

Alex: -changes T.V. to room Camera- The incest shall begin.

Italy and romano: -start making out-

Alex: -is on floor already-

Sam: Dude you have problems.

Romano: -shakily grabs Italy's curl-

Alex: ALRIGHT! Thats enough for me! Ill be outside doing the closing xD

-outside-

Alex: What are you guys doing out here?

Romania: Not much.

Norway: ... I still need revenge.

Alex: FUUUUU -runs- WELL THAT WAS ALL FOR TODAY! I might upload tomorrow!

Romania: Alex, Sam, nor Chris, own hetalia!

Alex: -gets tackled by Norway- ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAD TO DRAW ON YOUR FACE!

Norway: Sorry wont cut it. -Drags alex away-

Alex: NO NO NO! IT WAS JUST TEMPTING!

Romania: See you guys Later! Send in your dares!


	24. WHATS UP IM SORRY

Alex: IM SORRY IM SORRY! DONT KILL ME PLEASE!

Sam: -facepalm- YOU FORGOT?!

Alex: FUCK YOU SAM! YOU DONT HELP AT ALL!

Sam: ...

Alex: Right bitch! ANywAYS!

Chris: WE LIVE! : D

Alex: Right!

Chris: Sam you say the dares.

Sam: YES! OKAY! FACE Family! That means You France, America, Canada, and England!

Alex: You guys have to dress as the scooby gang!

France: Oh~ Am i Freddy~~~

Alex: Hell no! England is Freddy! Canada is Velma! America is Shaggy, and you get to be-

France: NOOO IM THE DOG!

Alex: -double facepalm- NO YOU DIMWIT! Your Daphne!

France: WHAT?!

Alex: -shoves them in dressing room- GET DRESSED MEIN PRETTIES!

Sam: I wonder how they'll look!

Alex: A type of creepy, scary, type of monster?

Sam: Probably.

America: -comes out of dressing room- DUDE THIS REMINDS ME OF THE OLDER YEARS!

England: -comes out- Why the bloody hell do i have to be freddy?!

Sam: Because!

Alex: MWAHAAH!

Canada: -comes out blushing- T-This S-Skirt is too sh-short.

Alex: You look good dont worry!

France: ZIS IS NOT SEXY AT ALL! -comes out-

Alex: HAHAHA! HOLY HELL YOU LOOK- -cough- You look- pffff- cool.

France: ...

Chris: Alright! Romano, and Italy! You two have to sing Bop to the Top, from highschool musical.

Alex: HOLY CRAP I WANNA SEE THAT!

Sam: -facepalm-

Alex: Shut up you changer of fav-

Sam: -covers mouth- Shut up.

Alex: -sticks tongue out- ALRIGHT! Lets get started!

Romano: FUCK YOU BOTH.

[Romano:]

Mucho Gusto

[Italy:]

Aye que fabulosa

Rrrrr aye aye AYE

Arrriba

¿Quieres bailar?

[Romano:]

Mirame

[italy:]

I believe in dreaming

And shooting for the stars

[Romano:]

Baby to be number one

You got to raise the bar

[Italy:]

Kicking and a scratching

Grinding out my best

[Romano:]

Anything it takes to climb

The ladder of success

[Both:]

Work our tails off everyday

Gotta bump the competition

Blow them all away

[Romano:]

Caliente

[Italy:]

Suave

[Italy:]

Yeah we're gonna

[Both:]

Bop bop bop, bop to the top

Slip and slide and ride that rythm

[Romano:]

Jump and hop

Hop until we drop

[Italy:]

And start again

Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop

[Romano:]

Scoot around the corner

Move it to the groove

Until the music stops

[Both:]

Do the bop bop bop

To the top

Don't ever stop

Bop to the top

Gimme gimme

shimmy shimmy

Shake some booty and turn around

Flash a smile in their direction

[Italy:]

Show some muscle

[Romano:]

Do the hustle

[Italy:]

Yeah we're gonna

[Both:]

Bop bop bop, bop to the top

[Romano:]

Wipe away your inhibitions

[Both:]

Stump stump stump, do the rump

[Italy:]

And strut your stuff

[Both:]

Bop bop bop, straight to the top

We're going for the glory

[Romano:]

We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop

[Italy: stop]

[Both:]

Till we reach the top

Bop to the top

Alex: PFFFF- HAHAHA!

Romano: -glares at Alex-

Alex: IM LAUGHING AT FRANCE!

Romano: You better be laughing at that perverted dumbass.

Dani: HEY! HE IS NOT A DU-

Alex: Yes he is now shut up Dani. XD

Dani: _

Alex: ALRIGHT! Next dare/truth!

Chris:Now. They are from Lan!

Alex: China: are you really as scared of Russia as you say you are?

China: O-Of Course I am!

Russia: Da~ He's lying~

Sam: LOL

China: AYAH!

Sam: England: Did you kill Jeanne D'Arc because you were jealous of their relationship?

England: France's troops, that were allied with me, brought her to me! I was not Jealous! I was doing what must have been done!

Alex: Its true, a French group by the name offff... The Burgundians, were allied to the British. BUT!

England: B-but?!

Alex: The french SOLD You her!

British: I-I Umm..

France: -emo corner-

Alex: ... WHY IGGY!? He took my corner! D:

England: -goes to other corner-

Sam: Nice going with your history Alex!

Alex: IM SORRY FOR BEING A NERD.

Chris: NEXT TRUTH!

Sam: Oh i lurv this one~

Alex: what?

Sam: Norway: who was the first person you had sex with?

Alex: PFFFFFF- Im totally not jealous!

Norway: ...

Sam: I take that as Denmark.

Alex: ... So that means you ACTUALLY allied with HIM!?

Denmark: Im offended!

Alex: ... You are not the smartest "King of the Nordics"

Sam: ... NEXT DARE!

Chris: Prussia: to talk nonstop for 10 minutes without using the word "awesome" once.

Alex: OHHHHHH~~~~~

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME CAN DO IT!

Alex: You just ruined it.

Prussia: ...

Sam: ... America: go one week without eating McDonalds.

England: HA! Like that will be possible.

Alex: and NOW! -sets timer to a week-

America: I CAN DO THIS!

Alex: Alright while time passes, Hungary/Japan: show Japan/Hungary your yaoi collection.

Sam: They have been doing that for the past two days~

Alex: -opens room door- See

Hungary: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT AMERICA AND ENGLAND?!

England: WHAT?!

Alex: -shuts door- NUTHING! Lan! Take Dis one away!

Lan: Everyone: become one with mother Russia, da? Except China. He's mine. *clings to her brother*

China: Heh.

Alex, Sam, and Chris: I, I, No.

-Everyone says no in their language-

Russia: Aww~ Why not?~

Alex: Neeeeext~

Sam: GERMANY & ITALY DO SEXY TIMES! hehehe~

Alex: Heehehe~ -pushes those two in room with some types of... stuff-

Sam: -cough cough- WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THAT ROOM!?

Alex: I DONT KNOW! This guy came and said to spray this in the room to get things "on"

Sam: Heh on.

Alex: I know

Lavagirlwerewolf-HETALIAN: -highfives- Awesome~ -skips into land of Fire and Lava-

Sam: Will she be okay?

Alex: she's fine!

Lavagirlwerewolf-HETALIAN: If WWIII were to break out who would you be in your Alliances? -throws a fire ball at America- thats for making me take the stupid State tests! okay thats it for now HASTA LA PASTA!

America: AHH! What Did i do!?

Alex: I AGREE DAMN STATE TESTS!

America: -hides behind England-

England: -facepalm-

Alex: Anyways... My Allies? Or... Well anyways~~ My allies would probably America, Mexico (It is WW~), Canada, and PROBABLY, The nordics.

Sam: America, Italy, Romano, and England!

Chris:I seriously dont know... Probably, America, Canada, and Spain.

Alex: Well Those were all the dares for this Chapter!

Sam: Hope to update soon!

Everyone: Alex, Sam, nor Chris, own Hetalia! All they own are themselves and this house!

Alex: Damn straight~ DONT FORGET TO SEND IN YOUR DARES/TRUTHS!

Sam: We'll see you on the next Chapter!


	25. Why is it so windy in Los Angeles?

Sam: Your a lazy ass not doing the chapters!

Alex: BLAH BLAH IM A DIRTY LAZY TRAMP AND SAM IS A LAZY BITCH WHO DOESNT DO SHIT.

Sam: ... Really?

Alex: Its true im the one having to write out the damn stuff. IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER WE HAVE TESTS DAMNIT!

Sam: and Chris died.

Alex: REALLY!? -is happy-

Chris: -comes in with hair on fire- NO! Im not! I was close to but Sam luckily didnt throw me as hard.

Alex: -whispers- You should have thrown him harder.

Sam: -whispers- I tried.

Alex: -cough- ANYWAYS! Im so sorry for not posting my email is full of bullshit spam... by someone i know...

Sam: Its not me i know that.

Alex: Yeah its Dani! By the way Dani destroyed a portion of the fourth wall in which I HAVE TO FIX.

Sam: BAHAHAHHA!

Fourth wall God: Not really Sam has to do it! :D

Alex: YAY!

Sam: FAHK YOU!

Chris: Anyways! Some dares we have here!

Alex: -pushes Chris to Netherlands- Make out or something. The dares we firstly have are from!

Sam: The epic me8872!

Alex: Alright, spain sing Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani & Eve!

Sam: BAHAHA! JESUS CHRIST ITS THE SONG!

Alex: I havent heard this song since ... it came out. I thought it was weird xD

Spain: I dont have to dress as anything... -stares at Alex who is holding a hooker outfit- Right?

Alex: ... Fine!

Spain: Alright, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

[2x]

If I was a rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring

I'd buy everything

Clean out Vivienne Westwood

In my Galliano gown

No, wouldn't just have one hood

A Hollywood mansion if I could

Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

If I was rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)

Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue

I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)

Love, Angel, Music, Baby

Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

[Eve]

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls

What, it's all love

What, give it up

What (shouldn't matter 4x), what

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls

What, it's all love

What, give it up

What (shouldn't matter 4x)

What happened to my life

Turned upside down

Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round

(Original track and ting, mmm)

You know you can't buy these things (no)

See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish

People, you know who I am

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked

I hope you can all keep up

We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top

Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

If I was rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

[3x]

Alex: It would hve been hilarious if you dressed as a hooker xDD

Spain: Chinga tu madre.

AleX: no Gracias!

Sam: Alright next dare!

Alex: America! You have to sing Make it in America.

Sam: TROLOLOL SORRY PAPA!

Alex: -holds up Dress- Ahhhh~ :D

America: No. And WOO! AMERICA! Alright!

Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt

Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert

And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song

With the rag top down and my glasses on

And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Yeah baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I want to make it in America

Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine

Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign

Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke

I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote

And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face

I can hear my heart as it starts to race

Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place

If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

Sam: PDFNJWFNWIS HAHAH!

Chris: Wtf! XD

Alex: Oh i like the next one xDDD

Sam: Chris eat cat food wile wearing a cat coustume

Chris: HAH WE HAVE NO CAT FOOD!

Greece: I have some...

Alex: Greece you are awesome! -shoves chris in dressing room- CHANGE!

-10 min. Later-

Chris: -comes out in Hello kitty costume-

Alex: ... -goes into laughing fit-

Sam: heh... Alright, kitty! Here you go~ -hands Chris plate with cat food.

Chris: ughughugh... -puts a peice in mouth- -barfs it out- MOTHER OF GOD! -runs in restroom-

Alex: BAHAH! HAHAH! OH MY GOD XDDDD

Sam: HAHAH! ALright hah! Canada sing Freak The Freak out by Victoria Justice.

Canada: w-What!?

Prussia: You can do it Canada!

Alex: Canada! Go! Canada! Go!

Canada: F-fine!

Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing

Open up the door

Is it less, Is it more?

When you tell me to beware

Are you here? Are you there?

Is it something I should know?

Easy come, easy go

Nodding your head

Don't hear I word I said

Can't communicate, when you wait

Don't relate

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew, so,

What's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

CHORUS: (Chorus 1)

I'm so sick of it

Your attention's deficit

Never listen, you never listen

I'm so sick of it

Don't throw another fit

Never listen, you never listen

(Chorus 2)

I scream your name

It always stays the same

I scream and shout

So what I'm gonna do now is

Freak the freak out! (Hey)

(Woah x3) (Woah-oh-oh-oh)

Patience running thin

Running thin, come again

Tell me what I get

Opposite, Opposite

Show what is real

If it breaks, does it heal?

Open up your ear

Why you think, that I'm here

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me?

Gotta know, Gotta know

What am I gonna do

'Cause I can't get through to you

So what's it gonna be

Tell me can you hear me?

(Chorus)

Woah (x3) Woah-oh-oh-oh

Easy come, easy go (x2)

(Can you hear me?)

(Chorus)

Woah (x3) Woah-ohhhhhhhhh

I scream your name!

But you never listen!

No you never listen!

You never listen..

Alex: Daaaaw~~~

Sam: Awesome!

Canada: -blushes and sits next to Prussia-

Sam: LAWL! AMERICA SHAVE OFF IGGYS EYEBROWS!

Alex: HAHAHA! I would love to see that.

America: ... How!?

Alex: I put some stuff in his tea so hes knocked out.

America: ... ALRIGHT! -grabs ravor-

-2 hours later-

England: What happened?

Alex: ihgvhwebvw HAHAHAHAHHA! OH MY GOD IGGY YOU LOOK OH SO PRETTY!

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO!?

Alex: -gives him mirror- PFFF- Nothing! XD

England: -proceeds to cuss his lungs out-

Sam: And those are all the dares from This is me8872! thank you for your support and loving our fict~ :D

Alex: Good good~~ Next dares! Chris!

Sam: Still throwing up

Alex: Alright! Sam! Dares please!

Sam: -hands me paper- Thar.

Alex: ALright from our Dare master!

Sam: Allies! You have to sing who let the dogs out while America is our lead singer, and dressed as dogs!

Allies: What costumes?

Alex and Sam: poodles. -pushes all of them in dressing room-

Sam: Damn this song is oooold xD

Alex: Yeah... hah here come the fabulous perros xD

Allies: You suck.

Sam: ... You all look sexy.

Alex: ... naw you all look funny.

America: Who let the dogs out

England: (woof, woof, woof, woof)

France: (woof, woof, woof, woof)

China: (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Russia: (woof, woof, woof, woof)

America: Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

America: Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

All(woof, woof, woof, woof)

America: When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)

And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)

I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)

And the girls report to the call

The poor dog show down

England: Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

France: Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Russia and China: Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Canada: Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

America: I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

She really want to skip town

Get back off me, beast off me

Get back you flea infested monger

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}

To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}

Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}

You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}

Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

All: Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on

I gotta get my girl I got my myind on

Do you see the rays comin' from my eye

What could you be friend

That Benji man that's breakin' them down?

Me and My white short shorts

And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do

I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful

'Cause I'm the man of the land

When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

America: -faints-

Sam: Poo! That was funny xD

Alex: Very~ Now! Lets bring in someone England might know.

England: Who?

Sam: Come out London!

London: England! Do you remember me?

England: -tries to remember- ... No?

London: You were drunk! BTW My mommy is Belarus

Alex: Oooooooh~

Sam: -smacks Alex- Shut up.

London: ... Anyways! Can i say the dares?

Alex: Sure go ahead!

London: Romano can i have a hug?

Romano: No.

Alex: -glares at Romano- -syncs- DO IT.

Romano: -sigh- Fine! -hugs London-

London: Yay! Next is! Spain! Make out with Roma!

Alex: DONT WORRY ILL HOLD OFF SAM! -shots Sam with tranquilizer gun-

Sam: YOU...bi..c..th -faints-

Spain: -does some tango moves and dips Romano- Mi Amore~ -smooches Romano-

London: heheh~ And GERMANY~~ Play 7 minutes in heaven with Italy!

Alex: -pushes those two in yaoi Closet- I have Cameras dont worry~

-in Closet-

Italy: Doitsu! Do you love me?

Germany: Yes italy! How many times do i have to tell you?

Italy: As many many times! -kisses Germany-

-outside closet-

Alex: Awww~~~

Prussia: Get laid west~ Get laid west!

Alex: shut up! But i still agree! -chants along-

-2 hours later-

Sam: ... -wakes up- What the hell happened?

Alex: not much, and PSHSHSHSH You got appearance London! Woo! :D

Sam: Well I believe thats all the dares we have for today! Join us next time when Norway wears Alex's clothes!

Alex: WHAT!?

Everyone: Alex, Sam, nor Chris own Hetalia! All they own is This house and Themselves!

Alex: Dont forget to send in your Dares!

Sam: And truths!

Alex: AND FELIZ CINCO DE MAYO MIS PAISAS MEXICANAS! XDDD

Sam: CRAP EVERYONE RUN! Alex goes all Cholo on cinco de mayo!

Everyone including Sam and Chris: -hides in room- See you next time!


	26. IDONTEVEN

Alex: auafgbayeifsjhns KILL ME NOW PEOPLE!

Sam: No! Cuz we love to torture you!

Alex: Fuck you... -cough- Yes well.

Chris: WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER I DONT CARE OF OUR T OR D!

Alex: Yay~~~

Sam: -tries to leave room- Alex: Oh no you dont! -grabs sam's shirt collar-

Sam: NO PLEASE TS DARE IS AWFUL!

Alex: I dont care you gotta do it~ :3 Also cuz i know, possibly ill have to do something like this later.

Sam: jfwrubsgn I hate you.

Alex: no you dont, ENGLAND Will you be a kind gentleman, and pass me the dares paper!?

England: Sure... -hands Alex papers-

Alex: Thank you~~

Sam: -sits in corner-

Alex: -cough- ANyway! Our first few dares are from THE EPIC ME, I fucking love this first one~, Sam!

Sam: What? D:

Alex: You gotta wear Pink frilley glittery clothes. and i agree pink sucks. -hands Sam cloths-

Sam: ... I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR BRINGING ME INTO THIS!

Alex: blah blah go change you lazy skank.

Sam: hrguww Fine!

Chris: DUDE! WHAT IS UP-

Sam: You say it, i kill you.

Chris: Alright calm your tits.

Alex: BAHAHAH! OMG XDDD

Chris: Sam, Please read the next dare!

Sam: Alright, We take the character to the beach.

Alex: Awesome sause!

- TRAVEL TIEM-

Alex: -noms on cookie- The beach is awesome.

Sam: We also gotta play chicken.

Alex: I do believe France and England are trying to play. -points at them-

Sam: They suck... Anyway, Can i PLEASE Take these clothes off!?

Alex: No, not yet anyways!

Norway: I still need payback for you drawing on my face! -flings Alex over shoulder-

Alex: NO FUCK NO! SAM PLEASE HELP!

Sam: Nope~!

Alex: Oefvue NOOO!

Norway: -throws Alex in water- heh~

Alex: pffffffffffff- -spits out water- DUDE YOU ARSE!

Sam: heheh~ :D Alright! Next dares!

Chris: England you gotta fight France on Americas shoulders, and France you gotta fight England on Prussia's shoulders.

France: Ohonhonhon~ I will win zis battle~

England: LIKE HELL YOU WILL!

-One Fight between two countries later-

France: -gets flug off Prussias shoulders- OW! NOOOO! I HAVE FAILED YOU MY DEAR COUNTRY!

England: Hahah! We are the best.

France: ...

Alex: -grins- And whoever wins has to kiss, CHRIS!

Chris: WHAT!?

England: Oh bloody fuck.

France: Adiu~ mon Ami~~

Sam: -whistles and pushes England to Chris-

Alex: -pushes Chris to England noticably-

Chris: HEY! -crashes into England-

Alex: kiss kiss kiss~

England: Just get the bloody thing over with! -kisses Chris-

Chris: 'O A O'

Alex: pfff- hahah- A-Alright, Next dare xDDD

Sam: -gives Alex dagger- She gave you this.

Alex: Awesome~~~ -throws it in direction of door-

-door opens to reveal Korea-

Korea: WHAT THE FUCK! I almost got hit with a knife, Da zee!

Alex: Ha! I knew it, Hey korea! Sorry.

Sam: Anyway, Romano eat this. -hands him disguised Potato-

Romano: Thanks! -eats it-

Alex: ...

Romano: That was a FUCKING POTATO WASNT IT!?

Alex: NOOOO IT WAS A FUCKING GRAPE!

Romano: ...

Alex: America eat this! -hands him burger with spinage meat-

America: AWESOME! -gobbles it- BLEH! WHAT WAs THAT!?

Alex: Spinage

America: Ewww.

Alex: Quit being a baby!

Sam: HAHAH! THanks for your dares The epic me~~ Send some more soon!

Alex: ALright! Next dares are from OUR DARE MASTER!

Sam: AYUMI :DDDD

Chris: NOOO -runs-

Alex: -chases after him- OH NO YOU DONT!

Sam: Yes! America watch out for the laser!

Alex: -comes back with half alive chris- Germany and prussia!

Sam: You guys have to sing, I will survive!

Alex: While Wearing cocktail dresses.

Prussia: VAT!?

Germany: -turns red- N-NEIN!

Alex: Too bad! -pushes them in dressing room-

-16 min. later-

Alex: HURRY UP LADES!

Prussia: -comes out- VHAT ZE FUCK?!

Germany: -sighs and comes out- Zis is a load of bull crap!

Sam: psh

Prussia: LEts just start!

At first, I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong

And I grew strong and I learned how to get along

Germany:

And so you're back from outer space

I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Prussia: -spins and falls- Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Germany: -facepalm- Oh, no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart

Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry but now I hold my head up high

And you see me, somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you

And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free

But now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Together: Oh, no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive, oh

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Prussia: Oh, no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive

Alex: OMG YOU FELL! HAHA XDD

Sam: HAHAH!

America: -gets randomly shot with laser gun- OW! HOLY CRAP!

Alex: pffff!

Sam: Next dare!

Chris: Japan and Italy! You guys have to sing to YMCA!

Alex: OH MY GOD THAT SONG!

Sam: Its fuckin old.

Alex: Twas a legend.

Sam: -facepalm-

Japan: O-Okay.

Italy: VEE! YAY!

Young man there's no need to feel down

I said young man pick yourself off the ground

I said young man 'cause your in a new town

There's no need to be unhappy

Young man there's a place you can go

I said young man when you're short on your dough

You can stay there and I'm sure you will find

Many ways to have a good time.

Italy:

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

They have everything For young men to enjoy.

You can hang out with all the boys.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

You can get yourself clean

You can have a good meal

You can do whatever you feel.

Young man, Are you listening to me

I said, young man, what do you want to be

I said, young man, you can make real your dreams,

but you've got to know this one thing.

No man, does it all by himself

I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf

And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.

I'm sure they can help you today

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

They have everything for young men to enjoy.

You can hang out with all the boys.

Japan:

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

You can get yourself clean

You can have a good meal

You can do whatever you feel.

Young Man, I was once in your shoes,

I said, I was down and out with the blues

I felt, no man cared if I were alive

I felt the whole world was so jive

That's when someone came up to me

and said young man take a walk up the street

There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.

They can start you back on your way.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

They have everything For young men to enjoy.

You can hang out with all the boys.

Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

Young man, Young man, there's no need to feel down

Young man, Young man, pick yourself off the ground

Y.M.C.A.

Italy:

just go to the Y.M.C.A.

Young Man, Young Man, I was once in your shoes,

Young Man, Young Man, I was out with the blues

Together:

Y.M.C.A.

Y.M.C.A.

Y.M.C.A.

Y.M.C.A

Alex: WOO!

America: -gets shot again- YOW!

Sam: LOL!

Chris: I enjoyed it XD

America: -gets shot again- I%BSD IYGR{B SON OF A BITCH!

Alex: Thanks Ayumi for your aweosme song dares! XD

Sam: Next dares! Are from LONDON!

England: LONDON!?

Alex: Yes, London! Come out hurr!

London: Yay!

Sam: -hands pictures- Here are some copies~

Alex: Yeah ENGLAND DO YOU LOVE BELARUS!?

England: Of course not! She's a phycotic asshole who wants to rape her own brother!

London: Then go make out with America!

-America and England have sloppy make-out session-

Alex: -takes picss- Heheh~

Sam: -grabs flamethrower- Ready for the excitment?

Alex and London: oh yus!

Sam: -shoots Chris-

Chris: OMG OMG IM ON FIRE NO OANRINI IT BURNS!

Alex: Noooo Its freezing!

Chris: -_-

ALex: :3

Sam: And i do believe those are the dares!

Alex: oahugzs Okay you can all kill me now for not uploading ; - ;

Sam: Chill man people love you.

Alex: herugahziu OH ALMOST OUT OF SCHOOL YAY!

Sam: YES!{!:!

Chris' skeleton: WE OWN NOTHING

Alex: Except ourselves!

Sam: And this house!

Everyone: Send in your dares! and truths!

Alex: AND DONT FORGET TO THANK THE WORMS FOR THEIR DIRT CLEANING!

Sam: YEAH! GO RESPECT THEM!

Everyone: Bye!


	27. THE MUTNEY! Or however you spell it

Alex: -jumps on norway- Why am I a freakin CHIBI AGAIN!?

Dani: Aww~ You look so cute!

Sam: PFFFF- I swear it wasnt me this time!

Alex: -facepalm- Anyway, Welcome back to our T OR D!

Chris: WHERE SHIT GOES DOWN FAST!

Alex: -throws Pie at Chris- And things get funny! :D

Sam: Lets just begin! now!

Alex: Indeed! Dani read the first dare!

Dani: Alright, its From Ayumi! England, Wy, and Sealand, must sing i just cant wait to be king.

Alex: Sealand is Simba, Wy is Nala, and England is Zazu!

Sam: I loved that movie!

Alex and Chris: I know right! :3

Sealand: I'll be a great King!

England: Your not even a country and your thinking of being a king!

Wy: Calm down!

Chris: Alright Music!

Sealand: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

England: I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

Simba: I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

England: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

Sealand: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

No one saying do this England: Now when I said that-

Wy: No one saying be there What I meant was-

Sealand: No one saying stop that What you don't realize-

No one saying see here Now see here!

Free to run around all day That's definitely out-

Free to do it all my way!

England: I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart

Wy: Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

England: If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Sealand: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

Wy: Everybody look right

Both: Everywhere you look I'm-

Sealand: Standing in the spotlight

England: Not yet

All: Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Sealand: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Wy: Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

Sealand: Oh, I just can't wait...

Wy: Just can't wait

Both: To be king!

Alex: -clapping- AWESOME!

Prussia: not as much as me! keseses~~

Alex: -not impressed-

Sam: LOL!

Chris: HAHA! Next Dare is for Dani!

Alex: France we need to tie you to a chair, and Dani, has to shave off your beard! and if you move too much she might cut your Ug- i mean PRETTY face~!

Sam and America: -tie France to a chair-

Alex: -hands Dani, a shaving knife- Go ahead~~

Dani: W-why me!?

Alex: Cuz you dont get enough dares!

Dani: -gulps- F-Fine! -starts shaving France slowly-

Chris: Alright, While they do that, England what do you feel about One direction?

England: I can bearly live with America's bloody music! One direction is just as bad!

Alex: TRololol! YOU LOOK FUCKIN HILARIOUS!

France: -looks in mirror- MY FACE!

Dani: -laughs nervously-

Alex: HAHa- A-Alright! Sealand! You must impersonate, G8 and china.

Sam: G8?

Alex: G8.

Sealand: -puts on wig- hehe~

Sam: France! You gotta eat Englands food, and Smile and say its delicious.

France: Never! 'is food, is Disgusting!

Alex: no its not! Its actually good...

France: no!

Alex: -steps on his foot-

France: OW!

Alex: -shoves scone in his mouth- EAT IT!

FrancE: whusovbzvz BLHIHW

Alex: Now say its Delicious!

France: Its delicious! Its delicious!

Sam: Good Frenchman.

Alex: Korea! You have to play the Knife game, blindfolded.

Sealand: PASTA.

Sam: LOL

Korea: How hard can it be? I just have to throw knives right?

Sam: BAHAHA! No.

Alex: This is the Knife game. -shows him Video-

Korea: Oh, thats going to be... hard!

Sam: -gives him piece of cloth- Go go go!

Korea: -puts it on- Its going to hurt alot, da zee...

Alex: -hands him knife- Good luck.

Sam: -covers eyes- I cant watch-

Korea: -begins game-

Alex: please dont miss!

Alex: -throws water on Sam-

Sam: IM AWAKE MOM!

Alex: What?

Sam: nothig...

Alex: YOU KEPT YOUR FINGERS!

Korea: I DID IT! -runs around-

Sam: YAY!

Alex: Oh my god. -puts on ear-plugs-

Sam: What? -reads dare- O-oh-ho Shit.

Chris: Canada! You gotta serenade someone with the song Baby. And it cant be Prussia

Canada: W-What!

Sam: Do America!

America: What?

Canada: A-Alright. -stand in front of America- Oh whoa [3x]

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing

We're just friends, what are you saying?

Say there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

[Ludacris:]

Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,

There was nobody that compared to my baby

And nobody came between us or could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and

At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.

She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing

And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

-random dance moves-

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)

I'm gone

Alex: IS IT OVER!?

Sam: -nods-

Alex: -takes off ear-plugs- Alright we cool.

America: I-I-I-

Alex: shshshshshs.

America: ...

Canada: -blushes and sits back down-

Chris: LOL!

Sam: Alright! next dares/truths or whatevers!

Alex: Alright! London! Come out hurr!

London: hi! -looks over to England-

England: What?

London: Russia raised me how do you feel?

England: THAT RUSSIAN RAISED YOU!?

Russia: kolkolkolkol

England: ACK!

London: -glomps China- :D

China: Hello, aru! :3

London: -gives Russia back his pipe- Thanks!

Russia: My pipe! :D

London: Hola Amigos!

Spain, Korea, Romano, Canada, Japan & Prussia: Hey!

Alex: Aint dat awesome?

Sam: Indeed.

London: -hands Romano Tomato- Tomato for you!

Romano: Grazie.

London: -throws Pasta at Italy- PASTA!

Italy: -glomps- YAY!

Alex: Woop!

Sam: And i think those are all the dares for this chapter!

AleX: YUs! Thanks for all your dares and shiet!

Chris: Alex, Sam, and Dani, just need about 2 more weeks of School and BAMN They will be on Vacation!

Alex: THANK GOD!

Everyone: Alex, Dani, Sam, nor Chris, Own Hetalia! All they own are themselves and this house!

Alex: SEND IN YOUR DARES AND TRUTHS! And we'll see you on the next chapter!


	28. yup

Alex: -rides in room with scooter- YAY We are back! Sorry for not uploading I was busy taking stuff home from school. Seriously L.A schools come out on Friday! D:

Sam: It sucked...

Dani: Lol.

Alex: Im such a terrible host. For gods sake... -goes into emo corner-

Dani: -pats alex's back- Dont worry.

Chris: Any-who! Lets start with our dares!

Sam: Yes! Alright our first few dares are from!

Dani: Ayumi!

Chris: Allies: Sing Living on a Prayer

America: ... Why songs!?

Alex: Cuz its accurate!

England: Why the bloody hell did we agree to this?

Alex: i said please?

Everyone: ...

Russia: Lets start now Da?

China: Y-Yeah, Aru.

America: Once upon a time

Not so long ago

China:

Tommy used to work on the docks

Unions been on strike

He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough

Russia:

Gina works the diner all day

Working for her man, she brings home her pay

For love - for love

England:

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got

Cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

France: -spins in-

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love - well give it a shot

All:

Whooah, we're half way there

Livin on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear

Livin on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock

Now he's holding in what he used

To make it talk - so tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away

When she cries in the night

Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday

America:

We've got to hold on to what we've got

Cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love - well give it a shot

All:

We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Alex: BON JOVI!

Sam: Who?

Alex: -slaps-

Chris: Alright! Axis including Prussia and Romano: Sing Single Lady. While girly clothing.

Alex: -grins- Put these on! -hands them boxes-

Japan: I have a baaaad feeling about this.

-10 minutes later-

Axis&Romano and Prussia: -come out wearing tight bathing type clothing-

Alex: BAHAHA -falls laughing-

Germany: Vhy are zey so tight!?

Japan: -blushies- I-I feel exposed.

Sam: TROLOLOL

Chris: ...

Dani: -nose bleed-

Alex: -wipes off tear- Alright pff Start singing ladies!

Italy:

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies

Prussia:

Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing

Decided to dip and now you wanna trip

'Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

Don't pay him any attention

Just cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Germnay:

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Romano:

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to miss me

Kermit the frog:

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Alex: -shoves him out of the scene- No.

Japan:

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Prussia:

Here's a man that makes me, then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own

If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Romano: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Italy: -brings back Kermit- :D

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

Alex: -facepalm-

Axis:

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

Alex: Why the fahk did Kermit the frog come out!?

Sam: It was funny.

Dani: Hah!

Chris: Alright London come out hurr!

London: Yes dad, Russia raised me until i was 19! And Sing you are a pirate while dressed as one!

Alex: Hurr hurr~~

England: ... -puts on pirate hat-

Alex: ... Who gave him the whiskey!?

England:

Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is all right with me,

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,

Being a pirate is really badass!

Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!

You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! - Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map! )

To lead us to a hidden box,

That's all locked up with locks! (with locks! )

And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box! )

We know it's full of precious booty!

Burst open the locks!

And then we'll say hooray!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is all right with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,

Being a Pirate is really badass!

Hang the black flag

At the end of the mast!

You are a pirate!

Hahaha!

We're sailing away (set sail! ),

Adventure awaits on every shore!

We set sail and explore (ya-har! )

And run and jump all day (Yay! )

We float on our boat (the boat! )

Until it's time to drop the anchor,

Then hang up our coats (aye-aye! )

Until we sail again!

England: -shakes hips-

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is all right with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

-swings sword-

Yar har, wind at your back, lads,

Wherever you go!

Blue sky above and blue ocean below,

You are a pirate!

You are a pirate

Alex: Jesus shit.

Sam: Wtf did i just see?

America: ... Dat ass ;D

Sam: DAD.

Alex: XDD

Chris: TROLL!

London: Korea! Molest Japan.

Korea: Alright, Da zee! -gropes Japan's fake boob's-

Alex: LOL

Dani: What the fahk? xD

Sam: hurp!

London: China, You always top Russia!

China: -blushes Darkly-

London: -pimp slaps China- you arse.

Alex: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PIMP SLAP.

Sam: XDDD

Chris: Wooow.

Alex: ... Neth.

Netherlands: -glares at Chris-

Chris: -girly scream- Dont hurt me!

Alex: Lol!

Sam: Alright! Germany! You gotta sing Ill make a man out of you!

Germany: Can i actually do the things in the video?

Alex: you mean train them bitches?

Germany: Yes

Alex: Suuuuure~

Germany: Line up troops!

G: Let's get down to business

To beat the

Allies

-Before we thrust to battle

I must train

You guys

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

(to Italy) -Und yet you're so darn happy, too…

Mister, I'll

Make a man

Out of you!

…

Fearsome as a tank fleet

Painted black

Und red

-Poised at any signal

To blow off

All their heads!

You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot

-Except Japan, you're sort of cool…

Italy

I'll make a man

Out of you!

…

J: Got to run, can't catch my breath

-China wirr not defeat me!

G: That jackass Britain can eat my fist!

I: This training is really hard

And all the singing makes me hungry!

Why don't we grab some futons and take a rest?

G: NIEN!

(CHOROUS) (To be a man)

We must be swift as a sub torpedo

(Be a man)

With lots of force und stability

(To be a man)

With discipline und with massive weapons

The Axis powers will taste victory!

…

Time is racing towards us

Until those jerks

Arrive

-Listen to my shouting

Und you might

Survive!

(thinking) I'm getting worried for

This fool in war

Und mien hope's almost run through…

(to Italy) Why can't I

Make a man

Out of you?

(REPEAT CHOROUS)

(Be a man)

You did ten pushups und you're not crying?

(Be a man)

Is this all true? Maybe it's a dream-

(He's a man!)

I barely thought I'd be saying this, but

-Well, done, Japan

Und well done,

ITALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Alex: ADJUSTED BEOCHES :D

Sam: Lol!

Chris: Alright Prussia! You gotta sing no ones as awesome as you! Which is No ones slick as gaston.

Prussia: The awesome me shall sing this! Like a boss!

Alex: -facepalm-

Prussia:

Who does she think she is?

That girl has tangled with the wrong man!

Canada:

Darn right.

Prussia:

No one says "no" to the awesome Prussia!

Dismissed! Rejected!

Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear.

Canada:

More beer?

Prussia:

What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

Canada:

Who, you? Never! Gilbert, you've got to pull yourself together.

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Prussia

Looking so down in the dumps

Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Gil

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're ev'ryone's favorite guy

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Gilbert

No one's quick as him

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Prussia's

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Canada and Chorus:

No one's been like The great Prussia

A king pin like great Frederick

Canada:

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Prussia

Gilbert:

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Canada and Chorus:

My what a guy, that Prussian!

Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

Canada:

Prussia is the best

And the rest is all drips

Chorus:

No one fights like Gilbert

Douses lights like Gil

Canada:

In a wrestling match nobody bites like the great!

BTT:

For there's no one as burly and brawny

Prussia:

As you see I've got biceps to spare

Canada:

Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

Prussia:

That's right!

And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair

Chorus:

No one hits like Gil

Matches wits like Gil

Canada:

In a spitting match nobody spits like mighty Prussia

Prussia:

I'm espcially good at expectorating!

Ptoooie!

Chorus:

Ten points for Gil!

Gil:

When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

Chorus:

Oh, ahhh, wow!

My what a guy, that Gil!

No one shoots like prussia

Makes those beauts like Gil

Prussia:

Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Prussia

Prussia:

I use antlers in all of my decorating!

Chorus:

My what a guy,

The awesome Prussia!

Alex: WOO WE GOT A CAT!

Sam: YAY! Your name shall be Stephano!

Greece: -snatches cat and cuddles it-

Alex: ; w ; My cat.

Chris: Oh! Were sorry, but we wont be uploading this, or next week.

Alex: Oh yeah! Im going Camping! WOO PARTY TIME! But send in your dares.

Chris: -facepalm-

Sam: :P

Everyone: Alex, Sam, Dani, nor, Chris own Hetalia or the music! All they own is this house and themselves!

Alex: Send in your dares! Ill look at them and write up a chapter during this time! if its possible, were going to be packing these few days :3

Sam: See you guys! Have a great, Day, weekend, Vacation!


End file.
